<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Killed Someone For You by lxcuxex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726722">If I Killed Someone For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcuxex/pseuds/lxcuxex'>lxcuxex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George sees beyond, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Sapnap can create and control fire bascially lmao idk wat to call it, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Abuse, Violence, ill add more tag as time goes by, past trauma, thieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcuxex/pseuds/lxcuxex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story consists of adventures of Dream, Sapnap and George. How they met, their pasts and their now intertwined futures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter is in the past, when Sapnap and Dream first meet. The next chapter will be in the proper real time, timeline</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t at all how Sapnap had planned on spending his day, running from the authorities. He was tired, hungry and frustrated. How had he even been found out? He hadn’t done a single thing aside from snatch an apple from a nearby cart, was he really being chased by 30 men because of an apple? And well...there was the other thing of accidentally catching a small prison on fire but hey he didn’t think anyone saw. </p><p>But here he was trying to escape as fast as possible. Huffing and quick yells of apologies and excuses left his lips as he ran around people, bumping into some and even knocking down a few ladies. But hey, he would blame the people chasing him not him. </p><p>It had just been a couple hours earlier, he’d been scouting for some people to pickpocket, distracted women chatting their hearts away, long enough for him to snatch a few emeralds or iron. Emeralds would be ideal of course. But his attention was quickly caught by some passing jail guards, talking of a masking man who had stolen too much to have a stealthy escape. Oh? Maybe he could get his hands on some of this. He knew where the villages nearest jail was, he had passed in the morning as a man was being taken in for stealing food. So there was no need to follow the guards and it was even better when he noted the crowd crowding around the prison. How perfect! He’d blend right in and no one would bat an eye. Seemed like a show would be going on no matter what. </p><p>He found a perfect spot, perched up against one of the stone walls, sticking his head into a window, next to some men and a little boy. Perfect blending in if he said so himself. Inside was crowded but his higher position definitely gained him some ground. There was many guards and attendants rushing around, some cursing and others speaking with other robbers but the main show was the man sat in the middle, tied to a chair. A man who wore a mask with an eerie smile scratched into it, almost as if a toddler had made it himself. How odd.</p><p>It seemed like the man was being punished for his crime and it seemed to be a long list as a file and a stack of paper was pulled out and placed on the table. However the man nor moved nor made a sound as he was questioned and jostled even. Sapnap was deathly curious as to why the mask remained on. Why were the attendants so okay with that? Had he missed something important? </p><p>But as the conversation drowned on, there was a shift in the crowd, more people arriving and others wanting to leave before it got too messy, mainly the women and the young children fleeing first as they all saw the head of the prison begin to grow angry. A chair was thrown, swears being thrown around the room and the crowd moved again, but not to his favor. The extra guards had come out and were making people leave, some wanting to stand there ground others scurrying away. To his misfortune he was found pressed against a body and a wall. His annoyance bubbling up and he could feel his temperature rise, shit. He needed to calm down. </p><p>“Oi! What the fuck are you doing holding a torch in the middle of the-“ the man whipped around only to see Sapnap behind him with no torch but smoke coming from his hands. The man must have realized and fuck. Why did this man have to be smart? Before the words could leave the man’s lips, he was quick to push his fist into his gut, trying to kick him away but the man fell towards him. Oh good no.</p><p>“Oi coppers! Oi! I found one’em crazy kids!” The man managed to call out and suddenly there was too much attention on him. He was panicking, his hands growing warm underneath his gloves as people shoved and he knew the cops would be arriving. He scrambled, trying to push himself too, his hands stretching out and grabbed the cloth curtains that he’d been pushed aside from the window. Before he could calm himself, his glove was burnt and the curtains on fire less than a moment. Oh fuck. </p><p>The smoke was quick to billow as his gloves were burnt, quickly taking the burned material off and in a quick second between the panic, hurled his way into the window and landed inside the station. He was met with more angry men and there was only one thing to do now. “Sorry fella’s” he whispered under his breath as fire erupted from his palms and he decided the prison would have to go down in flames. Or well the wood would have to. So he moved and pushed his way out of reach, lighting anything he could see on fire, the panic was growing, cries filled with prison along with smoke, he didn’t find himself being reached for anymore. With a deep frown he pulled his mask over his mouth and nose, he couldn’t get himself disoriented now after burning it to the ground. </p><p>It all seemed alright until he realized, the fire men weren’t far from the prison. Fuck. He didn’t have long and for the second time in the day he flung himself out of a window, not realizing what he had done for the masking man who had been sitting in a chair which was now engulfed in flames.</p><p>And here we were, Sapnap running for his life from the coppers. He was growing tired and he wasn’t about to bring the village up in flames. He wasn’t a bad person, he was just trying to live, which was difficult with no parents, no home and no connections. He had been deemed as nothingness and forced to live a life of thievery and untrust, but that’s what had led him to this as well.</p><p>He felt he was safe for a moment as he ducked down into an alley, the men’s shouting and grumbling passing for a moment, he guessed it was nice being agile at times. Time like these at least. But he didn’t have much time, sooner or later they’d make their rounds back realizing he had completely disappeared. His brain was working on overdrive, trying to figure out a way. He was so distracted he didn’t notice the approaching figure until it was learning down into view. </p><p>Sapnap’s eyes blew wide, pushing himself against the wall behind him, his hand immediately coming out to show cracking flames, “I’d leave now if I were you.” The words flying out without much thought, his protection came first over curious villagers. But it didn’t take him a moment longer as he focused and the man came into view. It was the masked man from earlier! Sapnap scanned his appearance, his clothes seemed ashy, his hair looked singed and it seemed like the flames had reached his mask, there were marks. Sapnap almost felt bad but then again, he had been trying to protect himself. </p><p>Not to mention the masked man seemed unfazed by the flames, staying quiet for a moment before finally speaking. “I can keep you safe,” is what he uttered.</p><p>Sapnap blinked, flames dying at his palm as he repeated those words to himself. Keep him safe? This man in a mask was offering him safety? He blinked, glancing around, wondering if this was a ploy to arrest him or to somehow harness his powers or just use him. But there was also death creeping up on him every second he wasted. “Why should I trust you?” He spat out, his hand moving to the hilt of his dagger, just in case, but he almost didn’t want to talk with his own flames tickling the scruff across his jaw. </p><p>The man once again remained silent and Sapnap was growing annoyed again. His life was on the line and this man was thinking like he was going to do an opening to a play. “Well, you saved me so wouldn't it be mean of me not to return the favor?” He asked with a small tilt of his head. And it made sense to him. He saved the man and he got protection in return and obviously if he escaped those flames he knew how to fend for himself. He rocked on the balls of his face, weighing his odds and the man seemed okay to follow, unless he was about to be murdered in a dungeon, but that was a problem for then, not now. </p><p>“Alright, let’s go, masked man, I’m Sapnap.” It would be rude to not introduce himself and it was his alias anyways, no harm done there. The man seemed to almost brighten up hearing his agreement, shoulders raising for a moment before disappearing. “Follow me!” He spoke walking further down the alley and gesturing towards a ladder going up to some rooftops. Sapnap watched the man climb up the ladders before glancing back. This was it. He was going to either be arrested, murdered or be free. This man was leading him to his destiny and he found himself following him, even with the fear lingering back. But something told him, this was what he needed to do.</p><p>As he got up the ladder and glanced up to see how far left, he saw a hand extended out to him, “hey Sapnap, I’m Dream.” It was almost endearing if it wasn’t for the mask. He found himself taking the hand and letting Dream haul him up onto the roof, “I think we’ll get along nicely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also comments are always appreciated !!! I love hearing from the readers. And I hope you guys have a lovely day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This sets in the actual timeline of e story. No flashbacks for now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dreammmmmmm please my feet hurt. We need to set up camp for the night!” Sapnap complained, growing frustrated. They’d been walking for ages, walking since Dream had interrupted his nap and told him they had to keep going. It was getting alarmingly dark now and the mobs would be making an appearance soon. They needed a safe space, somewhere to eat and rest. But Dream wasn’t listening and Sapnap was becoming a ticking time bomb. “Dream! stop ignoring me!” He complained this time, anger wanting to bubble up. </p><p>For a split moment he thought about taking the gloves off but no. No he wasn’t going to resort to violence to deal with his best friend. Instead he spoke firmly, “Dream,” and he stood his ground, stomping his boots which had been caked in mud since the storm a couple days ago, “I’m not moving another damn inch.” And he wasn’t going to. He felt unsafe for the first time in a long time. Since the day he had met Dream the man had kept him safe, made him feel safe but today, today felt different. More frustrating maybe, since he wasn’t used to Dream not listening to me. </p><p>Thankfully Dream did halt in his steps, turning around to face Sapnap. The man granted a first good look at his partner since they had marched off into the Forest. “Well? Are you just going to stare at me?I’m just going to set up camp here if you don’t say anything!” He huffed without a second though, beginning to unhook his bag, before he heard footsteps approaching him and suddenly Dream was close. Too close.</p><p>The man always knew how his presence made Sapnap feel. He didn’t feel degraded, just his whole being knew that Dream was the one in charge and Dream knew that too. Often using it to his advantage to have some fun. He felt calloused hands cup his cheeks, and suddenly he was opening his eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed. “Dream” he huffed, eyes looking anywhere but Dream, this was too embarrassing. </p><p>Silence overtook them as the sun was dipping into the horizon. Soon enough they’d be surrounded and Sapnap was growing more antsy, “Dream...please” he spoke out, his voice more quiet as they were merely inches away. </p><p>Finally the bastard decided to speak, gently brushing his thumbs across his cheeks, “It’s just a bit more walking, it’s not too far, I promise” he spoke, pressing their foreheads together. Warm skin against the cold material of Dream’s mask, but he knew if the mask wasn’t there, it would be warmth against warmth and that’s what Sapnap clung to. The warmth Dream emitted. </p><p>A sigh escaped him and he found himself nodded, “alright, a little further, if we don’t make it wherever before sunset, I’m using you as a fucking bed,” the man muttered, the familiar raising of Dream’s shoulders rising, a sign of him happy. He was smiling under the mask and Sapnap hated he couldn’t see it. But for now, they had to walk. </p><p>And since they had to walk more, Sapnap found himself grasping onto Dream’s hand as they continued to venture through the forest. Hey, if he was being made to walk whilst being tired, the least Dream could do was hold his hand. He smiled, content as he felt his hand being squeezed, but this was another place where they didn’t touch skin to skin because of his gloves. But soon. Soon.</p><p>Dream hadn’t lied, as the sun had begun to drip down completely behind the mountains, they came to a small clearing, he was almost speechless as he gazed upon a small cottage. The final few sun rays splattered across the wood surface and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Where had Dream brought him? Whose was this? Nervously he squeezed the man’s hand before letting go and venturing forwards, “What the heck? How did you know this was out here? Whose is this?” He spoke, wide eyed as he approached the cozy home, his hand wrapped around his sword though. Just in case. It was always better to be safe than sorry. </p><p>“It belonged to someone...” Dream spoke, following after his shocked friend, “I...I don't remember much after that, I think they said...I was welcome to come stay…” the last words almost barely audible. </p><p>There was a dull ache in his head from trying to remember but nothing came to mind. His own instinct had brought him here, like his brain had forgotten but his feet knew where to go. </p><p>Sapnap knew why he was quiet, this home was nice but it didn’t look lived in at all. There was a pile of wood log near the front but no axe, no wood clippings. No sign of these being new, there were no footprints and the garden across from the house seemed to be in disarray. “I don’t think whoever was living here is here anymore, Dream…” he spoke with a frown. </p><p>“I’m not surprised…” he trailed off, approaching the doorway, Sapnap close behind, “are you gonna kick it open, because that would be ba-“ But to his disappointment, Dream reached for his necklace, pulling it over his shirt to show a wide collection. </p><p>Sapnap knew if it, he was dumb not to think of it first. Dream always wore the necklace and off of it hung three keys and a small mask charm. He always played with it when he woke up before Dream. Of course one of the keys belonged to this home. The necklace was pulled off and it clicked into the keyhole, the door pushed open. The cottage seemed oddly clean though unlike the outside. Perhaps to make it seem abandoned so no one camped out here? Though knowing himself he would sleep here in a heartbeat if he was coming across it alone. “Wait...so. Are you telling me we can sleep here tonight? I get to sleep on an actual bed?” The joy was leaving his lips faster then he could tell. This was...This was incredible. It had been months since the last time he slept on a proper bed. Dream and him had been avoiding villages for some time, apparently a bounty had been put over Dream’s head and they couldn’t risk it.</p><p>Dream simply laughed, nodding his head, “Yup! this is all ours for the next few days, or however long we need it” he announced, feeling pride in making Sapnap happy. He had felt bad since the bounty appeared, his partner trading soft beds to the hard ground on sleeping bags for months now. When he had learned of their location from a trading post, Dream knew he had to follow this urge. He had a faint recollection of what was out here. Thank goodness he had been right, because he didn’t doubt for a second Sapnap would have strangled him in his sleep for making him walk out here for no reason. </p><p>The younger boy had already run off to explore so Dream busied himself to figure out how long the place had been left alone and what supplies were around, along with lighting a few oil lamps. </p><p>In the end it was a cozy and wonderful change from their usual damp cold nights. They’d eaten a dinner of mushroom soup and cooked fish, practically devouring every bit and Dream knew they’d need to buy food soon, or well Sapnap would need to. They had found sheets and blankets that hadn’t been caked with dust, it was old and creaky but the bed would do. It wasn’t the warmest but he was glad that they could avoid the ground. “Sap c’mon on! I thought you were tired!” He found himself being the whiner as he waited in their warm bed. Where had Sapnap’s exhaustion gone? “You can explore and snoop tomorrow!” </p><p>His mask had been taken off, settled on the nightstand next to the bed. He always kept him close just in case. Sapnap finally made his reappearance, rolling his eyes at the pouty boy in his bed, “fine fine, but only cause you look rather cute when you’re sleepy” he declared and crawled into the bed after kicking his shoes off. </p><p>Sometimes nights were the best in his opinion, he smiled as Sapnap shuffled closer to him, the two staring at each other for a moment. It wasn’t often they got to be peaceful and this close. It was a moment to cherish. Sapnap was quick to wrap his arms around Dream, pulling the man closer and smiling as he felt the taller nuzzle his face against his chest. No matter their dynamics, the changes they went through, one thing stayed the same, Sapnap’s amazing cuddling. Being in his arms were the moments he felt the safest. As if nothing could hurt him or them. In these moments everything faded away. The bounty over his head, their troubles, his past life, his worries for Sapnap. Nothing bothered him, it was just him and Sapnap. </p><p>Dream awoke the next morning to sunlight seeping through the window. He groaned, stretching his arms out above his head, he hummed, blinking his head to adjust to the sudden light. It was weird waking up in a bed, he almost felt more tired but he knew it was because of finally getting proper rest, his body craved more. It needed more. He decided to worry about what his body needed later, for now...he turned onto his side, a fond smile appearing on his face as he got a sight of Sapnap. The man always slept in a knot. His legs tangled in with the blankets, Dream’s pillow had somehow made his way into Sapnap’s hands, pushing against his chest, ah, he must have moved away some time at night. Sapnap usually needed a cuddle buddy. His black hair was strewn across his face and his pillow, eyebrows scrunched up and a small patch of drool on the pillow. Dream almost wanted to coo as he learned forward to gently push the hair out of his eyes. </p><p>He didn’t disturb him though, knowing how much sleep Sapnap needed to catch up on, plus this was a safe place as far as he knew. He could afford to let the younger sleep a bit more. He shuffled out of the bed, pulling his hoodie on and slinging his mask around his face. Just in case someone wandered by. Breakfast would be a good start to the day but they didn’t have much left. When Sapnap woke up they’d have to head out.</p><p>As he sorted out some fruit and bread for breakfast, he discovered another thing, one of the rooms blocked off by a broken chair. He stepped inside and it felt like someone was twisting his heart. It was someone’s bedroom? It seemed to be a little mess, like whoever was here, left in a hurry. A bookshelf piled high with books, clothes strewn across a chair in the corner, papers strewn across a wooden table. At least it didn’t look like someone had been attacked here. So at least they could be alive, maybe? Wherever this person was, he hoped they were fine. He owed whoever this was, a lot. </p><p>“Dream? UH someone’s outside…” Dream whipped around hearing Sapnap’s voice just as he heard the sound of clicking. Someone had a key? He pulled his mask on properly, “Sap, get-“ but the other already appeared on his side, sword and his axe in hand. The younger looked half asleep still, missing his bandana he noted but he didn’t have time to admire the younger’s sleep appearance as the front door was swinging open. </p><p>He quickly snatched his axe, raising it as he narrowed his eyes, “Who are you!” He immediately asked, frowning behind his mask as two men stepped into the doorway. They seemed almost taken back but uttered one word. One of them was even a demon. A dark abyss around the hood he wore, white eyes and mouth the only visible thing. What was a human boy hanging around a demon for?</p><p>“Dream?!” Both of them called out at the same time. What? They knew his name? He lowered his axe a little before he immediately raised it again. The bounty. It had Dream written across it, this didn’t mean anything. </p><p>“Man, I just wanted to sleep in for once” he heard Sapnap mutter beside him, before he raised his sword up. “Talk fast, before I cut your head straight off!” He barked out.</p><p>The men remained taken aback, exchanging looks with each other. “Don’t you…” one of them began to speak before trailing off, “I`erm, well we have a key, you know we aren’t bad guys...so can we just grab a book from a room and we’ll be on our way?” He spoke uncertainty. </p><p>Just a book? Dream stood still for a moment, knowing Sap had lowered his guard a little as he heard him sigh heavily. “Fine. One book and then get the hell out” he spoke out with a huff stepping aside to let them walk. </p><p>“C’mon Bad” the silent one spoke, leading the man through the hallway. Bad. That didn’t seem familiar...even if he knew them he didn’t remember a single thing. </p><p>“Do you actually know them? Or are they out to get the prize money?” Sapnap asked suspiciously, “I can burn the house down right now with them! No evidence left.” </p><p>Dream shook his head. “I think...lets just let them get what they need and get out of here. I guess it isn’t as unknown anymore…” he muttered continuing to wrack his mind of any hidden memory, but there was nothing. </p><p>The men returned, Sapnap half dozing off against his shoulder. Dream didn’t wake him, simply watching the men near closer and pass before pausing at the doorway. Well the talkative one named Bad paused. “Erm...I know you don’t remember me but uh...Eret is doing fine if you were wondering, we are too...as well as everyone else!” He spoke, managing a small smile before following the other man out of the door.</p><p>Dream didn’t move an inch.He didn’t know an Eret...he didn’t know those others either. Did he? And why would he care? Why did his heart beat faster at those words? A grimace appeared on his face, why was his past coming back to haunt him. He gently shrugged his shoulders, jostling Sapnap awake who seemed disappointed he wasn’t woken up prior to the men leaving but settled for taking a nap in the kitchen after eating.  He barely managed a few bites, his mind working on overdrive as he tried to dig through memories or pieces of them at this point but the name Bad, nor the faces came up. Maybe...Maybe whoever this Eret was had spoken of him? He was the only one separated from this group of others? That seemed reasonable enough. For now at least…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Flashback to when Dream showed Sapnap his face for the first time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost a year of travelling when Sapnap first saw Dream’s face. He had never thought much about not being able to see his face, the mask was obviously for protection, with all the stuff Dream had done, he needed to keep his identity safe. Of course he was curious, usually bugging the man about it for fun. Poking and prodding at the straps that held the mask to his head. Apparently when he was really sleepy, according to Dream he’d mumble about wanting to see his face. But that was all. </p><p>So when Dream approached him about it, he was caught completely off guard. </p><p>“What?” He asked, blinking, putting his sword aside stopping the cleaning for the moment. </p><p>“My face...I was asking if you wanted to uh see…” Dream trailed off, settling down by the river, hand dipped in the gently running water.</p><p>Sapnap watched him for a moment, the mask still covering his face. Did he want to see it? It was different now that he was being asked and it seemed genuine. Sure he’d annoyingly ask Dream about it but this…this was real. He could possibly see the face that had been hidden away for so long.</p><p>“I mean...I don’t mind if you want to show Dreamie, but don’t force yourself. I can handle being the pretty one between us” He spoke smugly, trying to keep the air around them light. Seriousness wasn’t really his comfort spot. As curious he was, he didn’t want to pressure Dream into it. This was how he kept safe, how he remained protected. Like Sapnap felt protected by Dream.</p><p>Dream remained quiet aside from a small laugh when he heard the pretty comment, moving his hand away from the river and turning to look at Sapnap. “I’m not…hm…I promise that I don’t feel forced by you, Sap. I just feel like it's been a year. I trust you and I’m sure you’ll remain the pretty one between us.”</p><p>The comment was supposed to be flirty, Sapnap knew that but he felt something else come with the comment. An edge to it. “Well, then go ahead mask man, show me those pretty eyes.” </p><p>Time seemed to almost move too slowly after he finished speaking. Silence surrounded them, the rushing water and animals nothing but faint in the background now as he watched Dream reach for the clasps on his mask and slowly undo them.</p><p>Sapnap held his breath, fiddling with the hilt of his sword. He kept his eyes on Dream though, not wanting to miss the moment. He couldn't say that he had been dreaming to see Dream, it didn’t feel like he was missing anything. Dream was true to himself. But this moment had definitely been a long time coming. </p><p>The mask was slowly lifted up and over his head, set aside for now and Sapnap finally let himself breathe. </p><p>The first thing that caught his eyes was in fact the eyes he had mentioned earlier. He knew they were green, told by Dream himself but they were definitely more captivating then he had thought. Shit, did every part of Dream have to be so glorious? They weren’t as dark as emeralds, definitely mixed with blue to create the perfect mix. They were gorgeous. His eyes moved on, catching sight of unheard freckles spread across his cheeks. He hadn’t been informed of those. Not to forget the dusting of pink now splattered across his face as well. Dream was shy. He was blushing. “I think you beat me…” he stammered out with a soft sigh, “what the heck Dream! You can’t be stronger and prettier than me! Leave some for me!” He immediately whined and noted how the man seemed to visibly relax. Okay he had probably stared for a little too long, but he couldn’t help it. </p><p>This was Dream. His Dreamie. “God...you’re just...you’re so much hotter with your body and face on view…The combination is deadly” he muttered out defeatedly, smiling though as Dream’s smile spread across his face. He had felt all this in the dark. Dream letting him touch his face once it was nighttime. His warm hands had touched those soft cheeks and thumb brushed across those lips. He had touched all of this but just now saw it. </p><p>His eyes fell on one more thing. The scar. This wasn’t unknown to him either. He had felt it when he first was allowed to touch. His fingers had brushed across the small indent near his eyebrow but he had never asked about it. </p><p>Now he was getting a full view of it. The scar was faint now obviously but it ran down from the start of one eyebrow to across the nose and down his cheek. As if someone had slashed him with a knife and he assumed that’s what had happened. He moved closer, gently cupping his face in his hands. “Thank you for showing me…” He murmured biting at his lip, gently brushing the dirty blonde hair from his forehead. </p><p>He moved his hands away from his cheeks, smiling shyly before flicking his forehead gently. “C’mon loser, I’m hungry!” He hummed staggering onto his feet and grabbing his sword, gesturing for Dream to follow him. He didn’t want to talk too much about his face, nor stare too long. It could make the older’s anxiety worse. Better to compliment gently and act like nothings better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also I’d appreciate comments about even scene ideas of something you guys would wanna see, I do have a storyline which will be happening along too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I ’ll be back in a couple hours, Dreamie.  Don’t miss me too much!” Sapnap sang out as he left their tent. They needed more supplies and food, they’d used the last of their arrows and the crossbow was the best for distance, they couldn’t risk continuing without them, Thankfully there was a nearby market between a couple of villages. They had passed it before settling by a nearby forest. </p><p>It was bustling and full of life even later in the day. Many children running around and villagers bantering between themselves. Thankfully many travellers seemed to stop by here so it would be odd. He made sure his bandana was secure before stepping into the crowds, pushing and threading his way through the people. Food would be last since he didn’t want to lose or have anything crushed whilst in these crowds.</p><p>In a half hour the supplies bag was mainly filled. He had gotten three rolls of arrows, even a special type that cost a bit more but who could pass on poison tipped arrows? More rope, another medical kit, this was smaller, bandages and gauze consisted of it mainly which was definitely needed. </p><p>Now came the food. He had a separate bag for the food. Mainly getting apples, corn, a few things of bread. He stumbled upon a dessert cart. Something with honey? He got two of them, sweet things were always a nice treat. It was always hard deciding on food because they moved so often, they didn’t really have many cooking supplies and it was annoying to buy a new one every time. Plus there were often little places for Sapnap to buy some ready made food and bring it back to camp. This food was mainly for snacking and incase of an emergency. They usually had an easy way to obtain fish so that didn’t matter. </p><p>After a good hour and a half he deemed himself pretty good with his load of goods, plus he wanted to share the new treat with Dream. He hummed, closing up his bag and tucking the emerald bag back into his belt. It was always placed against him so if someone tried to snatch it, well they’d probably lose a hand in the end. </p><p>Though as he neared back from where he came from, something caught his eyes. Something shiny. He was stilled by a vendor’s little shop. Jewel encrusted daggers! How pretty! You could say he had a thing for shiny things. Dream often teases him about it, but hey. He didn’t have many things growing up so why shouldn't he be attracted to it. There was a huge array of daggers. His eyes grabbing onto an emerald green one, his mind drifting off to Dream. This would be perfect for him! Plus he didn’t have a small weapon like this. Sure it was a little over the top but that’s who Dream was! </p><p>Though...his excitement faded a little as he eyed the price. All those emeralds? He frowned, not agreeing with the price one bit. He glanced around the vendor seemingly distracted down the table, trying to barter with another buyer. Hm. He glanced around, many people scurrying around. It couldn't hurt to…he eyed the knife one more time. Hm. He hadn’t been stealing as much, he didn’t need his skills weakening now. So with a smug look he swiped the pretty dagger off the table tucking it into his waistband, The movement unnoticed by the man and he gently pushed the other daggers around to make the space less obvious. But then he was approached. He stilled as a man from the other side came forward, “See something you like?” The man spoke. Sapnap looked up to see a shorter boy looking at him wearing some sort of white goggles. His eyes were completely unseen. Weird. Sapnap looked him up and down, smugly “Sure. You’re a pretty nice catch” he commented casually, the blade under his shirt feeling a bit hot all of a sudden. But there was no way the boy knew. </p><p>The other man almost seemed surprised, mouth opening but then closing. Ha, he seemed tongue tied. Looks like his skills weren’t that shabby at all. “That… That isn’t what I meant,” he muttered and the blush on his cheeks were very evident. “I meant the daggers…” Goggles continued to speak trying to keep his voice steady. This guy was kinda cute was what he had decided. Definitely a good way to distract this guy and get away from him. </p><p>“Oh ya the daggers…” he glanced around the table, nodding casually without much care, “They’re pretty nice. Nothing special, especially for that price.” “Well…of course you think that, slipping a blade under your shirt like that, thinking you were so stealthy” Goggles spoke a smug smile on his own face now.</p><p>Oh fuck. His blood ran cold, he had been seen. However, Sapnap didn’t lose his cool. Simply smiling right back, “Rather rude to accuse a potential customer, isn’t it. I better head off before your father realizes you’re accusing me” he stated softly before stepping back and pushing his way threw the crowd hurriedly. This felt great though, he hadn’t been on a run for awhile, especially running from someone. With just a glance back he could see those tinted glasses following right on his heels. Kid was fast, but he wouldn’t be fast enough for him. </p><p>He turned his head back to the front, grinning as he slipped between a couple of people, tearing a group apart before going around another and bolting into the woods. He heard no footsteps behind him, as much as he wanted the chase, he couldn’t in danger Dream without a warning. Maybe another time. He eventually slowed down, catching his breath as he wiggled his way between trees. </p><p>“I have come bearing gifts!” He announced loudly, dropping the bags down by the little long they had been using a seat. Not so far, Dream lounging on his back twiddling one of their last arrows between his fingers. The older glanced back, the mask lifted slightly so he could see the smile on his lips. “I got some sugar for you too” he hummed, smugly producing the honey treats, but hey if he wanted different sorts of sugar then he could provide that too. But as he looked back up, Dream was scrambling on his feet, mask down. “SAPNAP DUCK!” Came the yell and Sap immediately fell to the ground, an arrow whizzing past him and hitting the tree behind Dream. “WHAT THE-“ he scrambled to the look behind only to see goggles in the tree, the smug smile on his face. “You really think you lost me?” He spoke almost widely as he loaded another arrow, Dream throwing a shield at him as the arrow was launched, digging into the metal.</p><p>“This bastard” Sapnap huffed under his breath getting up onto his feet, “Dream I thought I lost him I’m sorry!” He yelled out as Dream moved around, missing arrows. The encrusted dagger digging against his hip and into his skin. Dammit. </p><p>Dream remained quiet, he knew the older wouldn’t be too upset but right now they were in trouble. “I BOUGHT ARROWS!” He yelled out, reminding himself as he dove for his bag grabbing the first pack. He scanned the area. Dream easily distracted goggles to go for him. Perfect. He kept the shield over his upper half, better an arrow in his leg then his face. He had no clue if they were poison arrows but he wasn’t wanting to find it out either. </p><p>He quickly grabbed the crossbow, making a quick choice of dropping the shield, loading an arrow and ducking behind a tree. “How about you come down here and fight properly you imbecile!” Dream yelled out quickly growing annoyed. This was definitely unfair combat, wanting to drag that stupid boy down by his hair but he also wanted to help Sapnap get a better shot. </p><p>Goggles didn’t seem enticed though, happily remaining in the tree without a care in the world. “Nah...plus my problems your buddy not you. He thinks he’s so slick stealing.” Sapnap could practically hear the eye roll from here. And way to out him to Dream, he was gonna be sleeping out of the tent tonight. He sighed heavily, peeking out anyways. This could be a good enough shot, maybe getting him in the leg would at least unbalance him. He narrowed his eyes, pulling the string back as far as he could, narrowing his shot at his leg before letting it fly. But just as it went, a curse left his lips as Goggles jumped off the tree. “You really think it’s that easy to get me?” He spoke smugly, launching an arrow right at Sapanap. He gulped shoving himself against the tree as another arrow whizzed past.</p><p>“Listen, just give the damn dagger back and I’ll let you go without any harm” Goggles spoke up with a sigh. He seemed annoyed? Tired? Even going as far as climbing down the tree onto solid ground. That was a mistake.</p><p>Dream was still on edge, axe in hand as if ready to bring it down against the man’s head. He thankfully hadn’t seemed to recognize Dream either. “C’mon had it over” Goggles continued stretching a hand out. </p><p>Did he really want to give it to him? It would be so much easier to just kill him and keep the beauty. “Sap?” Dream asked in a questioning voice. It wasn’t good to think too much when there was a stranger amongst them. Sapnap stepped forward, walking over to his bags. He hadn’t placed it there but no harm in delaying the man just more. He looked up just as Dream wrapped an arm around his neck and Sap launched an arrow into the man’s leg. The man screamed a shrill scream, Dream letting him go and he fell with a thud. He pulled the crossbow off from around the man’s body throwing it against the side of a tree. The wound was already spilling blood but his eyes where taken off the wound as Dream moved his attention to him. </p><p>He smiled sheepishly at Dream who marched over to him, grabbing his wrist and bringing him close. “Why on gods earth did you steal a knife? You already have one! You could have gotten us killed, dammit!!” He asked and scolded with gritted teeth. Sapnap frowned, using his freehand to untuck his shirt and produce an encrusted green dagger. “I uh...got it for you…” he muttered, “but ya...I know..erm I just couldn’t help myself. Sorry…” he continued to mutter. </p><p>Dream was quiet, taking the knife and inspecting it. “All this because you saw a dagger you wanted me to have?” He asked with a soft sigh. “What am I gonna do with you…” he muttered with a deep sigh, “well thank you…I guess.” </p><p>“Wait…you’re accepting it?” He asked wide eyed, a tingle of joy erupting in him. Dream liked his gift and he was keeping it! He watched as the older tucked it into his belt. The gesture reminded him of how own pain thought, lifting his shirt slightly to see the scratches and indent the knife had left against his skin. Great. </p><p>“So…what do you wanna do with him?” Dream spoke up turning around to see goggles cradling his leg but silent? He thought he’d be running off or cursing at them. But he was just there withering in pain, whining quietly. Sapnap frowned, grabbing his crossbow and the pile of arrows before realization hit him. “Oh…I fucked up…” he whispered with a gulp, “Erm…I grabbed the poison arrows?” </p><p>Dream whipped around to look at him in disbelief before rushing over the limp male. As terrible as they were, they didn’t just go around killing people, especially one with a very alive family. “SAP! FOR GODS SAKE!” Dream yelled once more crouching down next to the male. </p><p>Guess today was about making mistake after mistake. He dropped his crossbow and over to the limp man. He was thankfully still awake. “You are about to kill me!” Goggles complained as soon as he saw Sapnap approach, “Why the hell would you use poison arrows?!” He continued to fume, “my leg feels like its gonna burn into nothingness!” He continued to complain and groan. </p><p>“Um…so are we gonna care for him?” He asked sheepishly but was met with a glare from Dream. “Yes. NOw get some supplies, this’ll be rough.”</p><p>After around 5 minutes he had gathered whatever they needed. Dream having been pushing pressure on it the whole time to prevent any sort of spreading. It had only been a couple moments before they realized so it couldn’t have gone too far. He dumped the stuff by Dream before crouching down again. “Stuff his stupid mouth.” Sapnap blinked at the odd request, “Huh?” He asked, surprised. “Shove something in it to make him shut up.” Ah, sensing Dream wasn’t in the best mood he nodded and grabbed one of his extra bandana’s. Goggles had just opened his mouth to complain most likely so he used the opportunity to stuff it in there. It seemed to agitate the man even more, hands going up.</p><p>“If you even dare to move that, I’ll drive that arrow into your chest with no hesitation.”</p><p>The threat seemed to get to him as he let his hands fall back down to the ground and there were no muffles escaping his mouth. Dream sure knew how to be intimidating. </p><p>The minutes ticked by, he was basically useless so he got to cleaning up their campsite and organizing their supplies the best he could. It was a little distracting hearing Goggle’s pained whining in the background. He felt a little guilty. He hadn’t meant to poison him. Only injure him a little, the pain must be double right now and they didn’t have supplies to numb the pain at all. Ya, this guilt was going to stick around, big time. </p><p>Dream seemed to finish off, Sapnap coming over and handing him a canteen of water before glancing at a very red faced and wet eyed Goggles. He smiled sheepishly, gently taking his very damp bandana out of his mouth, “Well, this sure was exciting…” he murmured awkwardly. Goggles looked like he wanted to kill him but he didn’t move an inch. The pain must be awful. </p><p>“Alright I stopped the poison from spreading any further and covered up the wound but…we need a proper healer. I’ve never dealt with a poison arrow before or any poison.</p><p>“Great…” Goggles muttered with a roll of his eyes, forcing himself to sit up. Dream didn’t say more, drinking more water as Sapnap offered his to the injured male. He eyed the canteen before taking it, “Honestly if this is poisoned too. I’ll thank you for taking me out of my misery…” he muttered, gulping down the water.</p><p>Sapnap was almost offended the man had thought he was going to poison him again, “I don’t poison people for fun… I’m not a bad guy…”</p><p>Goggles didn’t seem to believe him one bit though, scoffing. “First you come and steal from me, second you and your buddy are hiding out in this forest with tents and third you shoot me in the leg with a poisoned arrow. And you expect me to believe you're not a bad guy? You’ve got to be kidding me. Everything about you screams thieves, you bastards.”</p><p>No one had ever listed off his mistakes before. Dream usually got angry and shrugged it off but hearing it like that, it dug a little worse. He stayed quiet, fiddling with the laces of one<br/>
of his boots. </p><p>“Why’re you quiet now? Realizing how stupid you are? I bet your friend knows it too,” Goggles continued to speak, his tone never losing the bitter end to it. </p><p>He was right too. Dream had said it too. What was he thinking? He was in danger in their lives by stealing a dumb dagger. Maybe Dream accepted it out of pity? He glanced at the silent man, but with the mask on he didn't know what he was thinking, he was staring at Goggles anyways. </p><p>Maybe it would be better if he just left for a bit, but before he could Dream was speaking up. “Shut the hell up or I’ll dig the arrow through your tongue!” He spat out, “I just saved your damn life and you’re gonna talk shit about my partner? Now keep your mouth shut before I even give you a chance to go back to your measly home.” With that the older man got up, dragging Sapnap up to his feet too. “We'll be down by the river, don’t move or die.” </p><p>He let Dream pull him along quietly. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to say. Agree with Goggles? Scold him? Tell him how stupid and careless this was. They stumbled down by the river bank, Sapnap staring down at the river water quietly. </p><p>“He’s wrong. I don’t think you’re stupid and you’re not stupid, okay?” Dream spoke softly, turning to look at the younger. “He just met you and it wasn’t the best meeting but he doesn’t know you. Okay?” The older came to cup his cheeks gently, before moving one hand to lift his mask up and on his head. Sapnap held his breath, wide eyed. This was…This was so risky. “Dream…” he hissed worriedly, “he could have hobbled on over.” </p><p>The older rolled his eyes, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, “You aren’t stupid. I know you did cause you thought I’d like it. I’m not upset okay? It’s just a minor hurdle. Alright?”</p><p>He wasn’t sure what to say. Dream was being so kind and he wasn’t sure if he deserved that right now. He messed big time. But he didn’t voice it pressing his lips together. Instead, just enjoying being close to Dream. “I just wanna say I’m sorry…and what are we gonna do now? He’ll report us for sure…” he continued to mumble worriedly. </p><p>Dream sighed, moving one of his hands down to the back of Sapnap’s head, gently running his hands through his hair. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, someone between us needs to be able to play the pretty part to distract the bad guys.”</p><p>Sapnap rolled his eyes playfully pushing the older back, “very funny…” he murmured quickly turning and walking back to the campsite. Dream didn’t need to see him blushing, nope, not one bit. </p><p>“But to answer your question, I honestly have no idea…setting him free is going to for sure get your name and photo into the wanted list and he’ll most likely discover my name on the list too. Especially since he already assumes we’re thieves.” Dream furrowed his eyebrows, mask remaining up so he could easily see the worry lines and how he chewed on his lips. </p><p>They were in trouble for sure this time, not to mention they also needed to find a way for the man to not die. Finding a healer willingly coming to a forest would be tricky, it’d be a sure fire way to get arrested and thrown into prison. They were stuck here. “I…can bring him to a healer. You stay here and mend camp. Goggles can’t do much anyways and I don’t think he’ll say anything until he knows he’ll live. So I take him to a healer and bring him back here.”</p><p>It was the plan that seemed most obtainable. Dream however continued to frown, looking around with his arms crossed across his chest. “Hm…I don’t know…if he turns on you and gives our location away...it won’t be any better…” he continued to speak unsurely. </p><p>But this was the only easy way, so this time Sapnap stepped forward, gently placing his hands on his shoulders, “I can do this, don’t worry. The worst that can happen is that you’ll need to run and I’ll burn down the place.” He said it in a joking tone but the fear of it needing to be reality was very clear. “Let’s set up a meeting place? If me and Goggles don’t reach there by midnight, I guess…you go on and live for the both of us.”</p><p>That only seemed to anger Dream more. “Shut up, don’t say that!” He huffed, “I’m not living for the two of us. It’s both or nothing, Sap. But okay, I agree on the meeting spot. We’re heading north anyways, so I’ll meet you further North, I’ll hang one of your bandana’s in the trees and you follow that goddamn path. Okay?” </p><p>Sapnap found himself immediately nodding, he wasn’t about to argue with Dream anyways. It was a plan then, get Goggles to a healer and then bring him down to Dream and then they’d figure out the next step.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They headed back to the camp without saying anything more. He knew how this was upsetting Dream more. He hated having to separate and it was happening too often lately. But they couldn’t let this hinder them either. Goggles was a hurdle they needed to get over. </p><p>“Let’s go, you’re coming with me to a healer!” Sapnap announced with a dull voice. Goggles had still been pretty mean to him, he wasn’t gonna be nice. Goggles remained on the ground, glaring at him. “Do you wanna live or not?” He huffed. “Get on my back if you do, if not I can make your death much faster.” </p><p>Goggles continued to remain quiet, so Sapnap just sighed and turned around, crouching down. Dream approached the two, pulling the man up onto one leg. “Sapnap is going to take you to a healer. You’re gonna get healed and live, alright? So appreciate we aren’t leaving you for the mobs.” Dream ended up half having to force Goggles onto his back and help secure him there. Dream helping Sapnap sling his back over one shoulder and his sword hang off his belt once more. </p><p>They didn’t mention the meeting spot again, no need for Goggles to know they weren’t about to let him go free. So he headed off with a small smile and waved to Dream before securing his hands under Goggles thighs. </p><p>The walk to the village market was much more difficult this time. He was lunging triple the weight and he was exhausted. Maybe he should have eaten before heading off, but it was too late now, already spying the market torches in the distance. Goggles had thankfully been quiet aside from the occasional huff from the pain most likely. “You still alive?” He asked just to double check and he received a faint grunt in return.  Good enough.</p><p>It was obvious how many eyes were on him as they stepped into the village market. It was less crowded but it just made their presence more evident. He couldn’t but glance over at the stand that had started all this trouble and it was empty. The old man had packed up and left without even thinking of the kid working with him? Weird but then again Goggles know how to take care of himself. </p><p>He looked away and continued to stagger his way through the people and emptying stands. He wasn’t even sure if he had seen a healer set up, but he was hoping for it. Hoping until he felt the man’s foot dig into his ribs. “What?” He grumbled, not stopping. If he stopped now, he might as well give up on continuing this torturous walk.</p><p>“Turn right…I know where the healer sets up…” came a rough sounding voice. He stilled glancing at the said alley. It didn’t seem dangerous, there were a couple of empty stands and people heading into buildings. Oh well.</p><p>He turned into the alley, moving his head to the right and left, trying to find a healer sign. “Where is it?” He asked grumpily, staggering a little. He definitely didn’t have his usual strength. “Up those stairs.”</p><p>The stairs were easy to spot, staggering over with a huff before knocking on the door hurriedly. This better not be a trick, he knew people usually didn't live in the marketplaces but this dude could have friends or people who cared for him. </p><p>The door swung open to relieve a much older looking man though, a greying beard and dark eyes. “What?” He asked in a gruff voice, eyes scanning the two boys in front of him.</p><p>“My friend got hit by a poison arrow. He needs help” he uttered out and he was thankfully ushered in. “Place him on the bed, youngin” the man muttered as they entered a normal looking place. This didn't seem like a healers place at all. “Hm…” he didn't put Goggles down, no matter how much his back ached, “this doesn’t seem like a healers place…”</p><p>The man simply chuckled though, opening some drawers and taking out different vials. “You’re free to leave but I don’t think your friend there wants to.” Sapnap perused his lips before moving over to the bed and setting Goggles down. He didn’t look the best. His skin looked clammy and pale. Some of the poison must have gotten into his system already. He stepped away as the healer came close, examining the wound. “The wrapping was good. This may have saved his life…” the man continued to murmur under his breath, rewrapping it and taking a vial. “This will help you with the pain.” The vial was lifted to Goggles lips and half of it was drunk, before another vial was produced. “This is to help heal and cleanse you of the poison. We can’t make you throw it up, so this’ll help fight what’s left in your system.” That vial was also half drunk, the man saying he couldn’t give it all to someone weak. It could harm them more than heal them.</p><p>Sapnap had remained quiet sitting across the room as he watched the man work. Goggles had fallen asleep rather quickly, the man explaining it was good, his body was exhausted from trying to get rid of the poison. </p><p>“You're lucky it didn’t hit any vital areas. What were you kids doing with poison arrows anyways?” The man questioned with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>Uh oh. Sapnap managed a measly smile, “We weren’t planning on getting hurt, trust me. Someone had set up a trap near the woods, it hit him and narrowly missed me.” It was a good excuse in his opinion, many hunters or even regular folk set up traps near the dark forests to prevent mobs from entering their villages in hoards. </p><p>And the man believed him. He nodded scratching at his beard, “Yes. Yes, the folks are always laying too many traps. I always tell them to lessen them, but no one listens to an old man” he muttered shaking his head before gesturing to Goggles. “He should awake in an hour or two and then you two can get on home. I’m sure your guardians are worried. I’ll give you some medicine and vials for your travels. The payment is 7 emeralds or 20 iron.”</p><p>Sapnap nodded, handing over the emeralds with no complaint. The man was nice and had helped them even giving them extra medicine. It was kind of him. The man disappeared into another room and he was left alone with a sleeping man. He glanced over at Goggles. The healer had removed the goggles from his face, revealing a much more gentle expression as he slept. He looked like way less of a threat this way. He wasn’t masculine. More on the skinny side but it must be good for him since he had easily followed him through all those trees. So he was a good size and in shape for what he liked to do, which was climb trees apparently.</p><p>In the midst of waiting for Goggles to wake back up, he himself ended up dozing off, lulled into a soft sleep, head resting on the empty space on the bed. His exhaustion from the day adventures had caught up. He was awaken later by something underneath him moving and creaking. </p><p>He frowned, having as he lifted his head, blinking around sleeping. Where the- Oh! Right. Goggles and the injury. He turned to look at the bed to see Goggles staring right at him with wide eyes. He raised an eyebrow at him, “what were you planning sneaking away?” He asked suspiciously.</p><p>Goggles seemed to be caught off guard again but it just must be the shock of not feeling any pain anymore. But he ended up frowning, “leave me alone, I gotta get home” he grimaced attempting to get up but his leg was still sore and the healer hadn’t magically gotten rid of the wound. </p><p>So Sapnap had to be the one to catch the man as he nearly fell backwards. He smirked, “looks like you’re stuck with me” he murmured, helping him stand upright. </p><p>The situation seemed to settle into Goggles eyes in the end. “Oh for gods sake…” he muttered under his breath, “I swear when I can move I’m gonna slit your throat” he threatened and Sapnap simply shrugged, “try that, I dare you to.” He wasn’t afraid. Dream would come hunt this kid down and make his every waking hour miserable. </p><p>“Come on then. Gotta get you to your new home” Sapnap spoke, glancing out the window. It was fully dark now and it hit him, this was going to be a problem. He had failed to consider the mobs that would be out there whilst he needed to carry Goggles out. He wasn’t in hobbling shape, let alone being able to walk or fight. He groaned, shit he and Dream had fucked up on the plan. </p><p>“Did you realize our little dilemma?” Goggles asked, seeming smug. Oh so he already knew and he let Sapnap prance around to get his things. “Keep that attitude up and I won’t share my food” he declared pushing the male back onto the bed and seating himself into his seat. His head was filled with worries. Dream. There was no way to tell Dream the dilemma. The poor man was just going to wait out all night… and think the worst. God he was so stupid. He should’ve thought more about it. Ugh. </p><p>He rummaged through his bag, coming with some apples, honey treats that had been for him and Dream… Way to ruin a moment Sapnap. He hated himself so much sometimes. “Here…” Sapnap muttered, pushing the honey treat into Goggles hands. </p><p>Goggles seemed surprised again. It's like he was only capable of looking surprised. “What? It's good. Just eat…you need to keep your strength up because of those potions you drank.” It wasn't a lie. His body needed to keep up. He didn’t want to make it look like he was being nice or something. “For our safety, we’re staying here for the night but as soon as I wake up, we’re heading out and meeting Dream.” </p><p>He decided he’d sleep in the same position, since Goggles moving had woken him up and alerted  him, so it would be okay if he woke up after. But after this nap, he didn’t think he would be sleeping in, unless the months of less sleep caught up.</p><p>“Oh ya, what’s your name. I’m Sapnap and my partner is Dream,I’m sure you heard that back at camp though” he spoke. It was better than sitting in silence. He glanced over at Goggles who was munching on the treat quietly. Did the painkiller help calm him down too? He’d need that in bulk if it’s what they did. “Hellooo?” He asked, leaning into Goggles eyesight. He was greeted by a glare before he looked away, “It’s George…” he muttered.</p><p>Geroge. Hm. “Suits you, boring name for a boring dude” he decided to comment casually which made George frown more. “Boring? What the hell? You don’t even know who I am and you declare me boring? At Least it’s a better name then Sapnap, it’s not even a real name!” There's the talkativeness. </p><p>“Yes boring and hey! It's a sick name okay. I picked it out myself when I got the road” he huffed protectively. He’d give himself an identity that day and he liked to think he saved himself. He wasn’t Nick anymore, he was Sapnap. “What's with the silly Goggles, huh? They look pretty stupid yaknow.” </p><p>It was rather fun irritating this guy, especially since he couldn’t move or retaliate properly against him. “Fuck off. You’re wearing a stupid bandana, we both look ridiculous” George muttered unhappily. </p><p>Sapnap snorted, “Hm, well atleast you leave something to see. Dream doesn’t show nothing but his neck” he commented casually. Sure he had gotten the treat of seeing Dream’s face today, but it was still rare as ever. “I got my entire face and you got your cheeks and lips and nose, yaknow.” </p><p>George hummed to indicate he was listening, “Does he always wear thay thing? Or is it when you hooligans are committing crimes” he deadpanned a little, eyebrow risen.</p><p>Ah. So he was trying to wiggle information out of him. This wasn’t his first nor last questioning he had in his life. “Nope. Always wears that thing, besides like to bed I guess. But ya, he’ll lift up to eat and stuff but it remains on him at all times. Dunno why. He never told me” he murmured munching on the honey treat.</p><p>George definitely seemed disappointed by the answer. “So…he’s probably a wanted criminal, tryna be sneaky but this is dumb. It’ll just help people see him easier.” </p><p>Well, George wasn’t wrong but he didn’t realize that Dream is actually on a wanted list either, so… He couldn’t be that much of a threat. This area was farther then from where the trouble had started so maybe news hadn’t travelled too quickly. Dream wasn’t wanted for murder anyways. They had simply realized this guy with a mask was seen commuting a lot of minor crimes. He shrugged, “who knows, Dream doesn’t talk about himself much.” </p><p>After that the conversation fizzled out, George looking like he was going to drift any moment again. He was curious how long the pain reliever would last, was George going to wake up in pain? Well, it was a problem for the morning then. Soon enough he drifted off as well, head pushed against the side of George’s thighs. Precaution incase he tried to run away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple hours of dark, when his worries came to mind again. He’d settled down, a nice fire keeping him warm as he rested on the ground, the tent set up for him and Sapnap. Goggles could stay warm some other way. He didn’t care. The campsite was lit up with a soft hue to keep all the mobs away though it seemed much more of a quiet night. Too bad he couldn’t enjoy it with Sapnap. </p><p>Dream only grew more antsy and worried as the time continued to tick by finally digging out an old stopwatch from his bag. It was way past midnight now. Oh god. What had gone wrong? Should he panic? Maybe he was running a little late, it was hard maybe since he had to bring Goggles along with us. </p><p>Every minute seemed to drag on as he waited. He had even blown out some of the torches to make it less bright, in case he was missing the light of a torch coming from the road. But there was nothing. The nerves were wracking up, hands fiddling with his axe. “C’mon Sap…” he continued to mutter worriedly, his leg bouncing as he sat on a log, “where are you?” </p><p>He was so torn. Did he go after them? But if he started a ruckus this late at night… it’d become chaotic too quickly. Plus he didn’t even know where they went, or which healer, or if they even found a healer. He couldn’t help but think negatively, especially when things didn’t go as planned. What other reason could be behind Sap not returning? Did he think it was too dangerous? Maybe…Maybe the mobs had slowed them down? Attempting to think logical wasn’t really helping either, what if mobs got to Sap? Goggles was probably useless with an injured leg. </p><p>Dream scrambled up to his feet, grabbing a torch and his axe, maybe he could find them and help? Maybe they were stuck? There were many possibilities and all of them helped drag his feet from the comfort of his camp out into the camp.</p><p>It was a useless trudge through, in the end all he got was more tired and came back to camp with neither boy. Nothing but slight hope that Sapnap would appear the next morning. He wasn’t going to leave this area until he found out where he was. He didn’t care what the younger male wanted for him. It was together or not at all. </p><p>He tucked himself against the log, having put the campfire out, but a torch close, along with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He wasn’t going to sleep in the tent, oblivious to the fact if Sap came stumbling in hurt or worse. A hand remained curled around his axe, mask remaining on for the night. The mask would probably scare any kids snooping around if they wanted to disturb his camp. </p><p>Morning arose early for the two boys at the healers. Sapnap being awoken by a loud noise, irritated that his slumber had been interrupted. “Dream… go check outside“ he muttered tiredly, reaching out blindly before he realized this didn't feel like a sleeping bag. His eyes opened sleepily, looking at what was in the room. Huh…? Oh… Oh ya. He wasn’t with Dream right now. His eyes focused on the room around him. There was no Dream to complain to. He had brought Goggles to a healer… and slept here. </p><p>The noise was still weird. Sapnap rubbed his eyes, glancing around the room. There was no one… only a shattered vial? Goggles remained asleep peacefully on the bed, he didn’t look like he moved, tangled up in the blanket, hair sticking up at odd ends. “Hello?” He asked in the small room, standing up with a small frown. There didn’t seem to be a sign of anyone being here. Both the front door and the room door attached were closed. </p><p>“Mister?” He called out, assuming it had been the healer who had dropped it but there was still no sound. He approached the side room’s door, turning the knob but the room was free of anyone. Only boxes of supplies he assumed. He hummed, shutting it and opening the main room door. But even if someone had been here, they would be long gone. Odd. He left the door open, he wasn’t going to sleep anymore. He glanced over at the window. The curtains were still pulled open, revealing the dark sky slowly turning to blue. It was early and George seemed to need more rest. He wasn’t as pale as yesterday, nor seemed to be in discomfort. Today’s journey should be survivable for him. </p><p>“Something wrong, mate?” Came a hoarse voice, Sapnap turning to see the healer appeared in the doorway. Weird. He hadn’t heard any footsteps. He managed a small shrug, pointing at the pile of glass. “Guess someone found it funny to break something…” he hummed, “maybe some of your other patients.”</p><p>The healer however seemed alarmed as he stared down at the broken glass. “But…there’s not one here aside from you and your friend…” he spoke slowly, glancing over at George with uncertainty in his eyes. </p><p>Only them? He frowned. So this had just gotten odder. “Oh weird…maybe just force of gravity I guess…” he continued with another shrug. Better nothing then someone. He didn’t like to think about someone walking around in here whilst he slept.</p><p>But the old man continued to stare at George. “Erm…you okay?” Sapnap asked, stepping into the view of the healer who seemed to snap out of it. “Oh! Ah yes. Not a worry. I sense you’ll want to head soon. Better sooner than later. I’ve packed the medicines and some food for your journey, it’s downstairs but the door, Safe travels!” And then he was gone, hurrying down the hallway.</p><p>Sapnap blinked, staring down the empty hallway before turning back to look at George. The healer seemed a little scared of George? Or more like unsure. Hm. He also wanted them to leave pretty quick but then again they probably overstayed their welcome. Better to leave before the healer became not so nice. </p><p>He ended up packing up his things first, making sure everything was accounted for, tying his bandana around his head and fixing his hair in a small mirror on the wall. “George! Wakey Wakey” he sang out, shaking his shoulder. </p><p>It took a bit to get the man waking up and back to his senses. For some reason he seemed more shaken up then from the previous, saying nothing as he hurriedly pulled his goggles back over his eyes, then he finally seemed to breathe again. “We’re heading out now, before the villagers come to set up their stands.” </p><p>George was definitely quieter this morning, or maybe this was his normal self? The man had mainly seemed angry and annoyed yesterday, so this was probably normal. “I'll carry you again. Better not to put weight on your leg.” </p><p>That’s what got George talking, slowly balancing himself on his two feet, “Hands off buddy, I knew you were eyeing me up yesterday, I can walk. I won’t run away don’t worry…” he muttered. Sapnap wanted to argue but then again, why should he care if he wanted to fuck up his leg? Not his problem and plus if he tried to run, he was faster. He shrugged, grabbing his sword and placing it back on his belt. “The healer left some more meds an-“ he stopped though as he noticed George staring down at the shattered glance.</p><p>“I- you…did you do that?” He asked in almost a panicked tone. Sapnap stared at George, then at the glass and back at George before shaking his head. “Nah, it woke me up, healer didn’t do it either, guess it was the wind or a ghost” he muttered shrugging. He didn’t care and drafty windows weren’t his everyday problem. </p><p>“I-...let’s just get out of here please…” George muttered, pushing past Sapnap and out of the door. Sapnap looked down at the pile of glass before heading out as well, “wait up!” He called out, not taking notice of how the door of the room closed behind him. </p><p>They collected the extra supplies they had been left. Some pie, fruit and all the medicine for George. “This guy’s pretty nice to give this stuff!” Sapnap commented happily as they left the small alley. The roads were still empty and free of people, the sun was just beginning to peak out from behind some buildings. </p><p>“He was only helpful because you paid in emeralds…” George muttered from behind, “He thinks you're rich so he didn’t want to be rude. He’s much more of a grump, refused to treat a neighbour because he didn't have enough iron to pay.”</p><p>“Oh…” So mister healer thought he was rich. Hm. It wasn’t the most awful misconception about him. The bag of emeralds probably screamed rich, but this was mostly Dreams. He only carried the most because he was the one in the villages. “Well, guess that’s a perk!”</p><p>It ended up being quite annoying having to wait for George to hobble on over, it felt like it took 30 minutes to get to the entrance of the village market. “Can I just carry you? We’d move so much faster. Dream’s probably sick and worried about us.” </p><p>“Us…ya like he cares about me. He probably thought I murdered you and ran off,” George muttered with a roll of his eyes, “I’m just your burden until you find a way to bribe away. I’m right aren’t I?”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how to respond to that because it was right…but it sounded wrong coming from his mouth. This had all occurred because he wanted to give Dream a dagger that suited his pretty self. He shrugged, “Dream knows what he wants to do…” he stated before continuing to walk forward. </p><p>They made it over to the main path/open road. Now it was straight North until they spotted some sort of bandana indicating some place Dream had settled for the night. He could barely contain himself from running down the road, yelling the oldests name. That would be risky, cause attention and leave George behind. So he tried to keep himself calm, walking fast before stopping and rocking on his heels as he waited for the man to catch up before moving ahead.  </p><p>Eventually he could sense George was using up the last of his energy. Wordlessly when they were closer again, he crouched down in front of him, remaining quiet. The quietness settled over them for a few moments before he felt hands settle on his shoulders and he helped him out by gently pulling his legs around his waist. Deeming George had gotten comfy they set off again. It was nicer this way, sure he had extra weight on him but they didn’t need to stop and wait, or worry about George collapsing on the road. This way he had control of their pace and seeing Dream. </p><p>It was hard though, his eyes darting on the forest either side of him, searching for the bandana’s tied to trees, getting odd looks from villagers travelling and horse drawn carts. George had ended up helping him too, mumbling a not here whenever he glanced around. How far had Dream gone? Surely he thought a little about how far they could walk? Especially with an injury. </p><p>Sapnap had begun staggering a little, apologizing,”I need a break…” he muttered, helping George off his back before letting himself collapse down on the soft grass, closing his eyes with a sigh. There was silence until George spoke. </p><p>“Do you think...he just packed up and left? Maybe he thought I turned you in…?” His voice quiet, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt. Sapnap didn’t reply considering it for a moment but no. He would wait at least a day. He shook his head, “no, I don’t think that” he huffed and grabbed his bag throwing an apple at George and one for himself, “10 minute break and we’ll be off again. </p><p>They set off again, Sapnap’s arms and legs feeling less like jello as he walked. There was a small rest area though as he came down a small hill. It seemed a little busy, villagers mulling around and a few horses grazing. He didn’t plan on stopping, George not saying anything either. So he continued to walk past until his eyes fell on a familiar shade of green. “Huh…” he voiced aloud watching the figure seemingly talk to a few villagers. He wore a floppy hat and had a scarf tied around his face. “Why’d you stop?” Questioned the male attached to him, his gaze following over to the crowd confused. </p><p>“That’s…DREAM!” Sapnap erupted all in once, his feet moving faster than he could process, a few villagers surprised looked over. The man in the green had immediately however whipped around, meeting Sapnap in the middle, grabbing onto his arms. “Where the hell have you been?!” He immediately yelled, “I waited all night, I had to come ask these villagers if they saw you!” He hissed out, voice going gentler again as he noticed that Sapnap seemed uninjured. “You’re going to give me white hair, Sap, I swear!” His green eyes was filled with concern. They hadn’t been seperated for this long since they had first met. They always worked together. They were better as a team, kept each other in check. </p><p>Sapnap felt George tap on his shoulder and he immediately loosened his grip so the other was back on his feet. He didn’t hesitate to push himself into Dream’s arms, hugging him closely. “I decided it would be too hard to fight mobs with George being useless. So I had to stay the night… but don’t worry! The healer was nice and he gave us medicine and food. </p><p>Dream nodded, hugging the younger back, green eyes moving to look at Goggles, well he assumed George now. He looked awkward, leaning all his weight onto one leg. It must still be sore. Hm. “Okay...that was a smart decision so I won’t nag you about it…” he stated softly, pulling back, “now c’mon vamps just down the road, I need my mask back, it’s weird wearing this disguise” he commented. </p><p>Sapnap shrugged, “I kinda like being able to see your eyes” he cooed, pulling back a little.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, shoving the younger away, “Ya. Ya” he murmured before looking at George, “Good to see your alive Goggles” he commented before gesturing to the two to follow him down the road. </p><p>Sapnap offered to carry him again but this time he was refused, mumbling he can wobble behind them. He can see where they go and follow. This time he didn’t argue, skipping ahead to keep up with Dream.</p><p>George was growing a little frustrated with this. They didn’t even look like they cared, why did he stay with them? They could go run off and hide away. If they were thieves, obviously authorities hadn’t caught them and they were good at hiding from them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap never thought he’d be happy to come back to a camp but seeing their tent and the burnt out campfire it was a sense of joy that flooded him first. “God I could kiss this old tent, the chair I slept on was killing my ass” he complained, dumping his bag and sword on the ground, stretching his back and arms out.</p><p>Dream smiled amused as he watched the other wander around the camp as if to memorize every last detail. He turned to look behind him as George emerged from the thick bushes, limping still. “Sit down, I’ll get you some water” he murmured, gesturing to the log before he headed back into the tent. </p><p>He wasn’t sure what to make of this guy yet. He just knew he couldn’t let him go without making a deal with him, or they could just keep him, use him as a lackey. He emerged back out of the tent, handing a water canister over to the man who gulped down half of it. Well, one thing was sure they’d need another water container with the three of them now. </p><p>They all settled down around the dead campfire. George across from the two of them. Sapnap happily reciting the antics of the previous day, how the healer had helped them out but basically incited that they should leave now. “For some reason it seemed like he thought George broke that glass vial but like that would be impossible unless he has powers or something…” Sapnap muttered confused from the interaction still. “Do you have powers?” He ended up asking.</p><p>But all he got was a glare from George in return, “No, idiot.”</p><p>Sapnap wasn’t phased by the insult, this wasn’t an ideal situation for the man. “Okay so somehow a glass vial broke and the healer guy was scared of George. Kinda funny to be honest. He’s pretty harmless looking.”</p><p>“Shut up, you’re just lucky I’m wounded right now or you’d be dead” George shot right back before continuing, “what the hell are you two doing anyways? You’re just having a casual conversation as if you haven’t just kidnapped me. Can we just discuss how you will bribe me or threaten me into keeping your dirty secrets?” </p><p>Sapnap turned to look at Dream, he’d put his mask back on so his eyes were gone and all he couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Dream ended up speaking up first, “Well I was just thinking to keep you? We need another man with combat anyways.”</p><p>“Keep me? What the heck? I’m not some sort of trophy you can keep and lung around, you bastards! Now just bribe me and let me go” George huffed out, managing to get up on his feet, “Gimmie some emeralds or I’ll scream so loud there’ll be villagers jumping you in seconds!” </p><p>Dream didn’t seem alarmed though, “Sit down, it’s an idea hanging in the air, I didn’t just make you sign your life away idiot.”</p><p>George was red cheeked quickly, huffing, looking like he wanted to run away before eventually plopping back down on the ground, his injured leg pressed against his chest protectively. “What’s the second option then?” He asked.</p><p>“Kill you” Dream deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at the boy sitting across from them. George’s eyes grew wide, “W-What?” He asked, “You’d rather kill me then bribe me?” He asked, alarmed. What was wrong with this guy. “Uh...Dream isn’t that a bit um extreme…” Sapnap spoke up unsurely.</p><p>“I mean there’s never a guarantee of you not saying anything about it after we bribe you, I’m not an idiot nor is this my first stumble across someone who knows too much. Sure we bribe you to keep your mouth shut, then what?” Dream spoke in a casual tone, “You could spill it once you’ve spent all the emeralds and run your mouth to whoever you want to. You could buy a house and cure someone’s disease and then spill your tale about us. Sure we’d be long gone but you would’ve still opened your trap and they’d be wanted posters of us hanging in towns. We wouldn’t be safe any more and as soon as I hear word, I’d come and slit your throat personally. So, really, i believe one of these choices is in your best interest.” </p><p>The man stopped speaking and was met with wide eyes and very alarmed George. “For god's sake why did you have to steal that damn dagger, oh my god, I’m going to lose my life to this dimwits” he spoke in disbelief, covering his face with his hands with a low groan.</p><p>Sapnap on the other hand, prodded at Dream’s side, “Uh…why do you want him to join us? Am I not enough anymore?” He asked, frowning.</p><p>Dream shook his head, “Nah you're more than enough but I’m not risking letting this guy go and you ending up captured or worse. So we keep him with us and keep all of us away from unnecessary trouble. Plus another fighter isn’t too bad. I’m sure he’ll warm up to us in no time!” He hummed happily.</p><p>What Sapnap noticed was Dream was overly excited about this new idea of us. How was making any sense? Dream hated meeting new people but was happily accepting George into their group, without even knowing anything about him! “Uh…I don’t know if this is the best idea, what if he tries to kill us in our sleep?” He asked, frowning.</p><p>“Trust me, I got a plan for that” Dream stated with confidence,</p><p>Oh, god, this couldn’t be good and it wasn’t. </p><p>Sapnap stared at Dream and George, dumbfounded. Dream had produced some metal handcuffs he had obtained at some raid apparently and decided to cuff George to a metal ring he had attached to the tree near their campsite. He seemed pretty happy with his handiwork, “So? What do you think?” He asked looking over at Sapnap. </p><p>George sitting on the ground, wrist raised slightly was fuming, “What the hell is wrong with?! God when i get my hands on you, I’m going to strangle you to death!” He practically yelled, reaching out for Dream but the male simply stepped out of reach, “I think it’s pretty practically, Sap.”</p><p>“Uh...um I think you’ve lost it a little?” He spoke unsurely tilting his head at the scene. Or had he lost it and he was imagining this. “It’s only for a while Sap, until he learns we’re pretty fun to be around,” Dream retaliated. </p><p>“Hm, we are pretty fun” Sapnap agreed but this still felt wrong. Sure he didn’t want to forcefully keep someone with them, but he also didn't want to get thrown into jail and have to see Dream be executed. He smiled sheepishly, shrugging, “Sorry George. Better be safe than sorry. I’ll get you a blanket! Don’t worry!” He reassured by poking his head into the tent.</p><p>Outside the small chain rattled against the tree. “Come near me and I’ll bite your fingers off, bastard!” He yelled out, Dream’s laugh being heard between the yelling. </p><p>It was around the afternoon when they finished planning their next route. They would continue heading north west from here, until they hit land by the name of L’manburg. There, there was word of a large sum of emeralds for whoever defeated a man by the name of Technoblade. This wasn’t something they could resist. It was practically calling their name. How would they pass on a deal like that? There were almost no rules, it can even be a 2 v 1. Simply try not to kill Technoblade and he couldn’t kill his opponents. Seemed fair enough. Being able to work together would be proven great and the town was far enough that there was no way they would’ve heard about Dream being wanted. It was a three day journey, they’d have to make two stops between here and there. Especially with George now being with them. </p><p>The man was silent during the whole planning, pointless to hide it from him when they were taking him along. “Oh! Did you want something for your leg? I know I have to redress it, the healer told me how,” Sapnap offered quietly as Dream was sorting out the final details of his plan. George almost seemed reluctant before he nodded. Of course he couldn’t deal with the pain forever.</p><p>Sapnap hummed, grabbing his bag where he had stuffed the things before gently moving George’s leg to have it straight out. “Hey, I know Dream’s kinda being mean. But trust me I won’t let him keep you cuffed to a tree for the rest of your life. Just like you know, don’t murder us or something.” He rambled a little but it was nicer rambling then being glared at in silence. </p><p>He unwrapped the wound, bunching up the old bandages and the gauze covering the wound spot. It was still pretty nasty but he could tell the healing was slowly working. It was a much better look than yesterday. “This’ll sting…” he mentioned softly, glancing at George who had his free hand balled up in his lap. He looked away, gently applying the healing balm over the wound. He heard every whine George badly attempted to hide as he dressed it, before quickly reapplying some bandages around his leg. He did the best he could, securing it tightly to make sure it didn’t come apart in his sleep. “There...and now drink some of this, I touched it a lot so there’s surely pain, but just a bit” he stated, handing a vial with blue liquid over to him. </p><p>It reminded him of the rude awakening in the morning, the odd healer and how panicking George had seemed in the morning when he woke him. “Hey...uh this could be a weird question but like...did you see anyone in our room last night or in the morning? Whilst i was sleeping or something.” </p><p>As soon as he had spoken he had felt George tense under his hands. Huh? He looked up seeing the man’s face turned into a grimace, “I...I have no idea what you're talking about. I was sleeping the whole night” he spoke slowly, his free hand nervously adjusting the glasses he wore. Glasses was probably a better word then goggles. He was quickly distracted, “Why do you wear these?” He asked, tilting his head, “you sensitive to the light or something?” </p><p>George stayed quiet for a second, a little surprised by the sudden question. What the hell did he say? He glanced away, seeing that the other man was still occupied by his maps. “Uh…um you could say that sure.” He simply agreed, better to agree then have the guy ask more questions. Sapnap seemed pretty good with the answer too, nodding and beginning to clean up the medical supplies. He bought the vial to his lips, drinking a little, the memory of what he had seen in the morning coming back as he flinched a little. The shattering of the glass and the women with the burns across her body staring at him from behind Sapnap. </p><p>Who was she? Had she been someone Sapnap had killed? Or watched die? He wasn’t sure if this guy was capable of killing someone. The Dream guy he wasn’t as sure about, he could probably kill someone, if he wanted to, that is. His hands tightened on the bottle, quickly giving it back before he broke it. He didn’t need to hear those screams or shattering glass again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of a shorter chapter today, sorry</p><p>But ayeeee you got a sneak peek of George’s deal ;;;)))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a flashback to a year after they met but a couple months after Sapnap sees Dream’s face.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often Dream and him got into arguments. Usually it was arguments over silly things, Sapnap being a little brat and not wanting to continue walking or if they wandered away without realizing and blamed each other for getting lost in the crowd. It was always silly things but there was one argument that made Sapnap regret ever coming near Dream angry. </p><p>It hadn’t been a big deal at first. Him and Dream had taken a little break from their travels, having settled down between some trees for shade and quick naps if needed. The talk faded from useless chatter to their plan of what they were exactly doing. They had never really discussed it before, Sapnap simply tagging along with Dream’s shenanigans and Dream with his. They stole bits and pieces and helped some people out when needed. It was always like that but Sapnap was confused as to what Dream’s goal was. </p><p>The older always spoke about how he was training, he was getting ready, but he never said for what. “I seriously don’t understand why you can’t just tell me” he complained, “we’ve been at this for like a year now, surely I deserve some insight on what your master plan is!” </p><p>But Dream refused to speak more of it, always. So in the comfort of their little break, Sapnap pushed on, “Come on Dream! Like we can’t just keep travelling aimlessly!” He continued to complain. Sure he liked their adventures but he wanted a home and to be able to make some friends maybe at some point, before he got old. </p><p>“Sap just drop it! I-I can’t explain it okay! I’m just...I’m following my instinct!” Dream huffed right back at him. How was he supposed to tell Sapnap he didn’t know what he was doing either. That he didn’t have a plan, he was simply following what his gut and pieced together memories told him. Someone needed his help and he needed to get to them. Somehow. Sapnap would think he was crazy. But these excuses weren’t working anymore either. “Seriously drop it!” Dream ended up saying, getting back onto his feet, “we need head out before it’s dark” he muttered beginning to walk away </p><p>“Dream! This isn’t fair! For Enders sake! You can’t just tell me your following a feeling?!” The younger was yelling, his tone sharp. It wasn’t often Sapnap yelled angrily either. This was going off the rails too quickly. “Dream!” Sapnap yelled again and noticed the other man hadn't stopped after hearing his words. </p><p>It frankly ticked the younger off. Why was Dream so damn stubborn? “You could be leading us into the arms of death!” Sapnap continued to yell, walking fast to keep up with Dream who didn’t stop at all. </p><p>“So? It's not like we’re afraid! We can fight, we’re the best team out here” Dream yelled right back, not daring to look back at Sapnap, he knew he’d crumble and he didn’t have any answers for him. In a way Sapnap wasn’t wrong but he couldn’t confirm nor deny. </p><p>“Dream!” Came another yell, “you-you! Just listen to me! Stop walking away like I don’t matter!” People always did this to him. They walked away and didn’t listen. Dream was supposed to be his best friend, his home and he was treating him like nothing right now. “Dream!”</p><p>What had slipped his mind was he had taken off his gloves whilst sitting to let his hands breathe a little. He’d left them over by the trees and hadn’t picked them as he got up. His hands were balled up in little fists, his anger rising by the minute. His hands had already started to burn up. </p><p>“I don’t know what to say to you Sapnap! If you’re scared just...just go away! Go find your happy ending and a little house without me you coward!” Dream’s words came back, hitting him in the face. </p><p>Coward. He wasn’t a damn coward. Sapnap didn’t know what overcame him, all he remembered was feeling betrayed, angry and sad. He was in disbelief this was how Dream truly saw him. His feet worked faster than his mind, it was too late when he realized, his hands grabbing onto Dream’s left arm, his brain too jumbled to think. Too blinded by rage to see the pain in Dream’s eyes as he gripped his arms, smoke escaping from under them as he burned Dream's clothes. Next his fist connected with Dream’s jaw, the force of his push along with it, forcing Dream onto the ground. His hands erupting in flames. </p><p>When the flames hit his eyes and the smoke filled his lungs, the realization hit him. He’d just...just. His gloves! Sapnap stared down at his hands in horror, the black material nowhere to be found and Dream’s groaning figure on the ground. He’d just...Sapnap stumbling back in shock, his legs feeling like jelly and the queasy feeling throwing him into a frenzy. “Dream…” he whispered weakly, tears in his eyes, pushing the fury away. He’d hurt Dream. He’d hurt another person he cared for. </p><p>The flames died down almost as fast they had appeared, flickering into nothing but faint sparks on his hands. He fell down onto his knees, staring at Dream’s figure on the ground. The clothes hadn’t caught on fire, they hadn’t...Dream Dream had to be okay. He pushed himself to move, stumbling over to Dream’s side. But he wished he hadn’t moved. He didn’t want to see this. There was nothing but pain painted across Dream’s face as he tried to push himself up to sit. Where he had grabbed onto Dream, his hoodie was burnt and torn, holes being burned into the fabric. Beneath it he could see the burnt and inflamed skin and his face, he couldn’t bear to look. At his jaw a splotchy burn, skin bright and irritated. He had hurt...no he had burned his friend. </p><p>A sob left Sapnap first, his body shaking as he covered his face and let himself cry. This was all he did. He had hurt the people around him before and of course it would continue. He was dangerous. He wasn’t meant to be with people. His own hands felt hot across his skin, but if he got burnt he deserved it. Deserved it after causing this. </p><p>A small voice spoke up, which made him look up, tears still falling down his cheeks as he stared at Dream. He knew the pain of the burns, he knew it and he had caused it, yet the older spoke to him. “Sap…Sapnap…what on earth…” Dream spoke in disbelief. The times he had seen Sapnap use his powers were on purpose, when they needed to light their fire or melt something. But this...this was more anger. He had never seen an outburst like this. His whole body felt like it ached even though the burns remained on his arms. Was it from push? How this had been completely unexpected? He felt out of it almost, blinking and trying to move. All he could register and Sapnap sobbing next to him. </p><p>Sapnap had attempted to fix it after calming down, his heart hurting a little bit each time Dream flinched when he tried to inspect the burns. He had experience handling them but he knew there would be scarring. There was always scarring when it came to his flames. He had scarred Dream’s face with his own hands. More scars added to his face. He tried to care for the burns the best he could, Dream’s hoodie needing to be thrown. It was useless with holes in the arms and thankfully nothing had stuck to his arms. The mask he wore truly had saved any more damage coming to his safe. It was a little burnt on the edge but had saved the flames from spreading anymore.</p><p>It was hard working with teary eyes but he was trying, grabbing some of his extra bandanas and soaking it in water with their canteens and then applied it to the burned areas. His heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. He was treating his best friend for burns. “I’m so...I’m so sorry…” the apology came out as almost another sob, head hanging low in shame. </p><p>Sapnap didn’t know if Dream was in shock or super chill about this but the male barely spoke. He did offer comfort, gently petting his hair with his right arm, less of the burns got there. The look that flashed across his face though as Sapnap held a cold cloth against his fast. Sapnap wouldn’t forget it. The shock and then the sadness. He had been scarred, again. This time by someone close to him. Sapnap knew that's what he was thinking. </p><p>It took awhile but it seemed like the cold compression had helped, Sapnap carefully and loosely covering the burns with anything he could find to protect them. His face one was tricky, forced to leave it unattended for now. “We need...we need healing potions!” He muttered out worriedly, digging around for their map. There had to be a nearby village. </p><p>As he searched though, Dream’s own guilt was settling in. His own words sinking in. “I...Sap, you know I didn’t mean it...you’re not a coward.‘I just...I was just mad.” </p><p>Sapnap, briefly smiled and nodded, “Yeah...of course I just...we need healing potions. It’ll help the scarring!” He rushed out into one breathe, eyes frantically searching around the map. But all of them were so far, all the villages so out  of reach for Dream. His lips had begun trembling again, breathing shaky as he tried to calm down, but he couldn’t. He was failing at trying to help the burns. “I can’t...I can’t do anything…” he whispered out, a few tears landing on the map in his hands. </p><p>Healing potions would do little to save his arms from scarring now. He knew it, he didn’t know if Sapnap knew but it was awful seeing him like this. So defeated. Dream didn’t doubt the male hadn't meant to burn him. He’d been mad plenty and pushed around but never hurt him before. This was because he had uttered cruel words. “Oh...Sap…” he whispered, voice soft to prevent any more worry from getting the younger boy. Dream knew it would hurt but he couldn’t help, pulling Sapnap close with his good arm, letting the male hide his face against his shirt. “I’m fine okay? I know...I know you didn’t mean for this and I’m alive okay? That’s all the matters.” He attempted to comfort the other with positive things. A few burns weren’t going to kill him and it didn’t seem deadly. He was fine. </p><p>But the guilt simply continued to swarm inside of him. After the initial hug, and caring for his burns, Sapnap took an extra step to stay away from Dream. Not completely but he wasn’t as touchy, nor gave him hugs. He was too scared. He had gotten a new pair of gloves but he was still afraid. Afraid he would get mad again and hurt him. Dream tried to reassure him, saying how it was fine, they’d be fine. </p><p>The only thing Sapnap could be thankful for was the burn on Dream’s face had healed without much of a scar. The punch had been quick so the flames never touched the skin for long. It healed over nothing but a faint red splotch on his face. His arms were a different story. The marks of where Sap had gripped onto him vividly there. He had quietly begun to wear long sleeves, not wanting Sapnap to feel guilty every time he saw them. It wasn’t fair for the younger. </p><p>It took weeks until Sapnap was comfortable enough to stop worrying about burning Dream on accident. It took Dream a two hour talk with him to convince him it was alright and he didn't need to worry about these scars anymore. Scars had never been a new thing for him, Sapnap didn’t see all of them past the face one. But finally they had fallen into their regular route, back to being friends without the extra space between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay an update! I’ll be a little slow now cause of uni, but I’ll try to roll out a chapter or two every week. Thank you for all the kudos, very appreciated !!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George slept fitfully during the night. The sky was clear so Dream had shrugged whilst climbing into the tent, “It won’t rain so you’ll live!” Is all the man had sent. Sapnap shrugged as he gave him a blanket and his pillow. “Don’t worry, I'll use Dream as a pillow, he’ll suffer too.” But something about that told him Dream wasn’t going to suffer. The two men seemed rather fond of each other. </p><p>He had been awake for around an hour when the tent opened, to his disappointment out came Dream. At least Sapnap seemed more human than this guy. The stupid mask was covering his face, only thin lips on display. He seemed to look over at him but he couldn’t really tell. He didn't care either. He hoped this guy ended up in the farthest pits of hell. His arm felt like it was going to fall off with these stupid handcuffs.</p><p>“Hungry?” Dream questioned, “Sap is a late sleeper. It’ll be just you and me for at least another hour, if we’re lucky” he spoke casually getting some food out, more fruit and some pie they had been given yesterday. Dream didn't wait for an answer though, coming over and placing a small piece of the pie along with some biscuits and a water canteen by his side. </p><p>George remained quiet, munching on the food without hesitation. He didn’t need to talk to him if he didn't want to. But Dream settled to eat his breakfast way too close for his liking. “What? Do you want to mock me some more?” He asked, glaring. </p><p>Dream however shook his head, “Nah just enjoying my breakfast. Why do you need some attention?” He asked looking over at him with that creepy mask. God this would be so much nicer if he could see his face. “Why do you wear that thing? Is it to hide your ugly face?” George deadpanned, annoyance building up.</p><p>The man simply laughed, shoulders rising as he did. “Hm, maybe. I am a little shy so it helps me talk to strangers without the proper eye contact. I can stare at the ground and they wouldn’t know” he answered with a shrug. </p><p>George didn’t believe that for one second. For him to just admit that had to mean he was lying. “Ya okay, I’m not as dumb as you think I am.” He huffed adjusting his glasses and grabbing the apple taking a bite out of it. </p><p>“Okay...then what are the glasses for? I doubt the sun is bothering you today, it’s cloudy” Dream stated and he could hear the smug tone. So he had been listening yesterday and knew it was a straight up lie. But telling the truth to this guy was even more likely. “C’mon now. Tell me I’m good at keeping secrets” Dream urged on, his mouth smirking from what he could see.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “I didn’t tell your nicer half so why would I tell you?” He asked with a huff. He wasn’t about to tell his kidnappers his life story. As to why he’s worn these glasses since his father made them for him when he was a young boy. To keep himself sane and prevent the nightmares from following him. </p><p>But he did have an excuse. It’s worked before and no one can prove him wrong. “See how they’re tinted red? I’m colourblind, it helps me see the colours better and not all greyish.” Dream couldn’t know anything about his medical issues so he couldn’t not agree. The man however did lean closer. “Hm...you’re right I do see the red tint. So you can’t see color, sad” he commented. </p><p>George shrugged, it had been over 20 years without being able to see color now. He had never experienced it in his life so how do you miss something you never had? “I don’t care. The glasses help and not seeing colours isn’t the end of the world.” </p><p>Dream wasn’t sure if he bought that, not being able to see required these fancy glasses? Seemed like a useless purchase and George had just stated he doesn’t care about colors. So why would he bother with the colors? Pretty bad lie if in his opinion. “You know you’re countering your own words. You say you don’t care but won’t take those shades off” he commented, “take them off and prove it, or I’d say you're hiding something else up your sleeve.”</p><p>This guy just didn’t know how to shut up did he. Earlier he was so quiet why wouldn’t he shut his trap now? George sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, frustrated. Maybe he wouldn’t see anyone, or maybe there would be too many. “Prick…” he muttered, a quick look couldn’t hurt him. He raised a hand up to his glasses taking it off. It took a second to adjust to the sudden light, glancing around nervously but it seemed okay? There was no one…</p><p>He frowned a little before looking at Dream, “there-“ but he tensed, figures starting to appear. He could see men with arrows shot through their chests, hanging out of their...their everything. He gulped, as they came closer and closer, some clinging onto Dream now, tugging at his shirt. They were...They were saying something but he had no clue what. </p><p>“Hey...you okay…?” A voice broke the state he was trapped in, Dream looking slightly considered. He faked a smile, shoving his glasses back on, “don’t ask me to do that again” he stated, sticking his middle finger out at him. </p><p>The other blinked, he had barely gotten a look at his eyes or anything. He seemed to be, he dared to look over his shoulder but there was nothing there. Only their tent which was opening up and revealing a sleepy Sapnap, “mornin’” he mumbled tiredly, yawning as he clambered out. What had George been looking at?</p><p>The rest of the morning remained quiet, Dream clearing out their campsite and Sapnap checking on George’s wound. It was clearing up well according to him, the vials and healing balm helping. That was good, he wouldn’t be a useless weight but at the same time he would regain his strength, which would prove a little dangerous. Though if they got far enough away, there was no way he’d make it back to this place or anyone who could help. So he'd be as good as dead without a map of any sort. </p><p>“You two ready?” Dream asked, raising an eyebrow. He’d already checked his own bag, tying the tent back into its roll and clasping it to his bag. His axe hung from his belt loop and his new dagger was tucked into the waistband of his ones. He wasn’t one to use such a small weapon, but Sapnap had gotten it for him, so he’d treasure it. </p><p>“Ya, just about! I’m tryna see if he needs to be carried again” Sapnap hummed out, watching as George limped around. They had uncuffed him and couldn’t keep him cuffed cause that would get them looking for sure. But their weapons were out of reach now, so they weren’t as worried. It was better than yesterday. “Okay you can walk, but if you start lagging behind, me and Dream will trade you off” he offered. </p><p>George immediately frowning, “I’d rather him not touch me” he deadpanned, adjusting his glasses. As much as Dream’s ghosts had scared him, Sapnap’s screaming burnt lady took the cake, he could still hear the echoes in his ears. Sapnap simply nodded, scratching at the stubble across his jaw, “alright goggles, off we go. Our adventures are usually really fun don’t worry! And when we reach L’manberg we’ll beat that pig and be bathed in riches. I’ll share with you.” </p><p>George had noted, Sapnap was definitely the talkative one, rambling on about nonsense. Though sharing the prize for doing absolutely nothing seemed ridiculous but he wouldn’t deny it. Even Dream didn’t question it, laughing it off like it was nothing. They were quite confident about this fight. How cute. They didn’t even know their opponent yet. He could be 7 feet and carry the muscle of ten men. “Why're you so confident?” He asked. </p><p>Sapnap simply shrugged, “not sure, I’ve always been happy go lucky kinda guy so imagining us lose is never really a thought in mg head, yaknow? Plus we’re the Dream Team” he announced proudly, patting Dream’s shoulder, “we’ve never lost a battle! Well actually we lost one when I was 17, I landed on my face, smashed my nose against a rock and Dream laughed too hard he couldn’t fight.” The story made George laugh the smallest bit but nothing more. These guys were idiots. </p><p>The hours dragged on, they had definitely left behind any sign of humanity. Only thick forests and an occasional horse drawn carts or something. These roads were definitely not of much use. Had they purposely taken him on empty roads in case they needed to deal with him? Or was this the actual path there? </p><p>“Hey! You’re slowing down, want a lift?” Sapnap offered, appearing by his bag and already having taken his bag off, well he didn’t leave much to answer. He felt a little bad but his leg was aching, at least he was light. So he clambered on, arms tight around the man as his hands grabbed at his thighs again. Without being clouded by pain, he was realizing this position was quite close. He didn’t really have someone who would be this touchy with him. His father simply used him for work and would give him the occasional meal here and there. It was the best he got. Funnily with these two hooligans he had eaten the best he had in weeks. </p><p>It was more peaceful of an adventure then he had thought. All he could hear were the birds singing and Sapnap humming a nice little tune. “Do you know someone in L’manberg? Or are we living in the forests again” He questioned quietly only for Sapnap to hear. “Uh...we don’t know many people at all. Sometimes we run into people we’ve done jobs for but honestly we have no idea who is coming for this tournament, could be hundreds of people or only a few. We’re bound to find someone, but don’t worry we have accommodations, I think at least.” </p><p>George wasn’t sure how reassuring that was. So it was a maybe if they’d know someone there or even have accommodations. Maybe the tournament holders would have places for the men in it to rest. </p><p>He had never travelled much. It had always been him and his parents running their business. Mother usually stayed at home and did her best to be a good wife and mother, but she was just too tired to care anymore. So it left him and his father. His father was a workaholic, so it was really just him. These two were the first company he had in weeks. It would have been rather nice if he hadn’t been shot in the leg or threatened with death. But no, he couldn’t consider them friends, this would be until he healed and found a way to escape them. This was only for now. </p><p>He wondered if his father had noticed his absence, it had been a day and a half of him gone? Sure sometimes he disappeared for a day or a night to chase down a thief or two who stole from their stand but never for this long. He always wondered why his father didn’t just hire actual guards or people to keep the daggers safe. Why leave it to your son risking his life every time? Was this really his only purpose for the family? His mother probably hadn’t noticed his absence yet.</p><p>“DREAMMMMMMM!” The sudden yell brought him back to reality, frowning. Sapnap had stopped moving, Dream turning his head to look at him, “What’s up?” He asked continuing to walk but backwards which annoyed Sapnap apparently, who huffed and adjusted his grip on George’s thighs. The movement made his cheeks flush the slightest bit. “I’m tired. You carry him, my back hurts.”</p><p>George blinked, what the hell? “Hey! I don’t want to be passed around like nothing!” He grumbled, “I’ll walk some more” he insisted softly but Sapnap shook his head. “Nah, we have a good pace right now, I wanna be farther along before we set for camp, so Dream’s carrying you!” The man declared. </p><p>The masked man had walked back over to the two. He didn’t mind carrying the other, but he knew George did, which made it even better. George wasn’t going to get his way as long as he was here. “I’m not gonna drop you, relax” he spoke a little smugly staring at George. </p><p>Sapnap was eager to stretch his back out, letting George go without much hesitance. “FINALLY! Even though you're so little, you’re killing my back, Georgie!”  He commented playfully. </p><p>Without the slight elevation he got whilst being carried, or them all being seated, he realized how tall Dream was. Sure Sapnap was also taller than him but Dream’s height just further urged on the powerful vibe he gave off. That dumb mask not helping either. He sighed, “You better not drop me!” he huffed once more as he watched Dream turn around and kneel. </p><p>Gulping he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, his chest pressed against Dream’s back. He jumped the littlest bit, Dream’s hand going to his thighs just as Sapnap’s had but...but they were so much bigger. Christ did everything about this guy have to scream intimidating? He huffed, the man’s hoodie covering his hair so at last his hair wouldn’t be in his face. “Comfy?” Dream asked, something else in his voice which made him want to squirm. How did Sapnap stand being partners with his guy? Everything about him screamed over confidence and cockiness. “Just start walking,” George huffed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>This part of the trip wasn’t as comfy as before. Sapnap at least spoke to him or hummed that dumb song. With Dream it was silent unless Sapnap said some obscene shit. It was awkward and his hands on his thighs just made it worse. He wanted to ask to be let down but Sapnap was right he’d slow them down. God, he wanted so badly to just jump off his back and run, but he couldn’t run for long and he’d probably get shot by an arrow in the back. </p><p>Eventually it was broken, Dream starting a conversation, Sapnap having ran pretty far ahead of them, leaving them behind. “How good is your fighting?” The man asked, adjusting the grip on George’s thighs, “Cause your legs gonna heal and with a third person we could probably fight even better.” </p><p>George had to repress a scoff as he heard that. “So? Why the hell would I fight for you two? I’m being kept like a pet” he muttered, in disbelief. Was this guy for real? </p><p>“So? I know you plan on fighting us to the death when you’re healed but honestly save your energy. Me and Sapnap have fun on our travels. It's a great lifestyle. Nothing holds you back, yaknow? You’re free willed and can do whatever you want” Dream spoke. He didn’t understand how this wasn’t appealing for the man. Sure maybe it would seem better once he wasn’t held against his will but it was still pretty good. In his opinion.</p><p>George was silent for a moment, the words sinking into him for a moment. Was it as fun as it sounded? Being on the run, no home, nobody to go home to. Just each other. Sure his parents weren’t the best parents but he had a roof over his head and food in front of him most of the time. “Isn’t this a dangerous lifestyle though? You’re playing with the law,” he murmured, frowning. It seemed much more dangerous than fun. His father had never been fond of the children that ran around on the village with wooden swords, fighting in the mud and running into the forests without a care. He always thought children should learn responsibility at a young age so they could live a good life. It’s how he raised George. All he really knew was how to run their family business until his father began getting him to run after thieves. That’s when he had felt a thrill he had never felt before. When he was younger it was what he looked forward to the most. No it was an okay pass time but he always felt stuck. Somehow pulled back home each time. Was this what Dream meant? It was a freeing feeling?</p><p>Dream took his time to reply, running the words in his head a few times. “Well...there’s no doubt it’s dangerous. But with me and Sapnap, we know to keep each safe. We have each other’s backs. Like when you came to the camp, I had him, threw him a shield and told him to duck. It’s a lot of working together. Sure you are risking your life but it’s also a thrill you know? Most kids are stuck in villages taking their family business or what not, there’s nothing to strive for.” He spoke passionately, he’d never had a yearning to settle down somewhere before. He knew Sapnap did sometimes but they were inseparable for now. So that’s all he focused on. </p><p>He felt a little attacked hearing about the family business, but he knew Dream probably didn’t mean to target him. Most village kids were stuck like that, George had just been stuck much longer then them. He remembers the day he had struggled to tell some colors apart whilst they had been packing daggers for a delivery. He had packed green encrusted ones with red ones and his father had scolded him, telling him it wasn’t correct. George had tried to understand, nodding his head hurriedly but he couldn’t help but repeat it. Why was he doing wrong? His father had realized something was wrong and the dynamic changed from there. He was pushed more into the family business, being ushered away from children who wanted to play or talk to him. Business came first is what he had been raised with. The constant scoldings and frustration seen in his fathers eyes. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on his own hands. His father had always been so rude towards him and he only worried about the man. Why were kids always the one who had to listen? </p><p>“What do you strive for then? What’s your goal out here?” The words were leaving his mouth before he could regret them. It was a good question. Back in the village he had his family and the business, but what would he gain and was the goal of these two friends?</p><p>“I strive to fill in the hole I have in my chest” is what Dream said. After having Sapnap ask him a gazillion times he had found a perfect way to respond. Something that felt and made sense in his head and Sapnap had accepted it eventually too. “I want to continue having fun with Sapnap and along with that I’m fulfilling something I have a feeling about.” </p><p>Well that...that was a little dumb. This guy was following a feeling he had? How was this supposed to lead them anywhere good. “Uh huh…” George murmured unsurely. Did this hole in his chest have something to do with those men with arrows in them? Had he been attacked like them as well? Dream lived whilst all those men passed away around him. It was odd they were sticking to Dream though, surely he hadn’t been the cause of it. Right?</p><p>Before he could ask more, Sapnap had returned to their side, jogging back, disliking being alone and a head now. For some reason that had him keeping his mouth shut. Sapnap didn’t seem to be in the mood for a serious conversation and this was a serious talk, so he kept silent. Tentatively, resting his chin on Dream’s shoulder. The other didn’t say a word so he kept it, Sapnap keeping him occupied by chatting away. He was just tired, the potions definitely were wearing him down a little as they healed his body. So he rested his head there, focussing his eyes on the small patch of skin he could see between the hoodie and mask. It was little easy being lulled into a sleepy state.
From Sapnap’s chatter, Dream’s humming and the smooth walk. The last thing he remembered thinking was Dream looked tan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a shorter one, but enjoy !!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s when he hit something hard, he stirred, his body slowly awakening. It was still slow, he felt groggy and his leg was aching a little. Stupid potions. Shouldn’t it be healed by now? </p><p>“Sapnap don't just drop him on the ground like that!” Came a hushed voice. </p><p>“You think he’s dead?” </p><p>“Don’t be dumb, Sap. He’s literally breathing.” </p><p>“Hmmm you never know, potions can mess you up, Dreamie.” </p><p>“Ya. Ya.” </p><p>George, frowned tiredly, hand moving around surprisingly, feeling something soft? Eventually he opened his eyes, a yawn leaving his lips. He blinked a couple of times, his eyesight adjusting to the new environment and two pairs of eyes staring down at him. Huh? “Why’re you staring…?” He muttered, still trying to wake himself up. </p><p>It’s when he raised a hand to rub his eyes he realized, his glasses! Alarmed he pushed himself up in seconds, hands patting around him, searching for his glasses. He didn’t dare look up at the two men. “My glasses! Where are they!” He hissed worriedly, too afraid to look up. He feared what he was going to see but it was already going wrong. One glance at Dream’s feet and he could see a pale hand grabbing his ankle. He squeezed his eyes shut. “My glasses! Please!” He rushed out, panic rising inside of him. </p><p>His brain was working on override, oblivious to the panic Sapnap was in as he tripped to his bag and grabbed the glasses. They had fallen off of George as he had slept, Sapnap tucking it away for safe keeping. He rushed over where Dream was kneeling down now, confused. Quickly he pushed the glasses into the panicked male’s hands. “I got them! Here!” </p><p>George grasped onto them tightly, eyes flying open, there were no scratches or anything he pushed them onto his face, the first breath of relief leaving him. His heart was beating rapidly. He couldn’t risk looking at these two without the glasses. Their ghosts...they were so gruesome. It wasn’t a dead grandmother or parent. They were souls of people who had suffered around them, greatly. He wasn’t used to this. Sure he saw murdered souls, begging to have their killers found, a knife wound or a strangled woman. But the spirits haunting these two were something else. It left a sour taste in his mouth. </p><p>“Hey! You can relax…” Dream spoke gently, patting his knee. “Sapnap isn’t lying. You fell asleep on my back and they slipped off. We kept them safe didn't we?” George noticed the tone of his voice was different. Much more gentle for once whilst Sapnap continued to look concerned. </p><p>George simply nodded, trying to steady his breathing, finally daring to look around them. It seemed much later in the day, they had seemed to have settled down in a forest. The tent wasn’t sent up and he was laying on a blanket. He recognized it from the night before. Camp for the night. A water canteen was pushed into his hands which he drank gratefully, small sips in fear of choking at the moment. </p><p>The other two boys exchanged silent looks. There was obviously something else at play here. No way someone would get this freaked out over glasses being gone. George hadn’t even dar/ed to look at them, even squeezing his eyes. Had he seen something. Suspicious, Sapnap scouted the area around the camp once more, but there was nothing. What was wrong with George? </p><p>Dream continued to sit across from him, studying the boy who seemed beyond shaken up. He took a mental note of the importance of the glasses. “Hey uh...you can sleep in the tent with Sapnap today” he spoke a little awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, “we’re kinda in an unknown area so I’m keeping watch” he explained. </p><p>Sleep in the tent? That sounded much nicer than being cuffed to a tree but wasn’t this trust a bit too soon? It was weird and George didn’t want to believe it. “Also you drool while you sleep...so don’t drool on the blanket” Dream muttered, before getting up and grabbing the tent they had to set up.</p><p>George felt his cheeks heat up at the commend. He drooled? He had drooled on Dream, oh god. But also slightly deserved by the male for now. He cradled the water canteen close for the rest of the time, watching the two men set up camp. They worked in harmony, it was obvious they had this a gazillion times before. They easily brushed past each other, handing each other items, Dream setting up the tent and Sapnap collecting some firewood.</p><p>He had ended up wrapping the blanket around his own shoulders, gripping the material tightly around him. He had never been away from his bedroom for this long. Was this the feeling of homesickness? He felt like something was missing, or was this the freeing feeling coming out. He frowned, trying to shake himself out of those thoughts. This was in no way permanent and he'd be back home soon. He urged himself to look back at the two men, just in time to catch Sapnap lighting the fire...with his hands? </p><p>George’s eyes flew open as he saw the scene. Sapnap had lit the fire without anything, just simply his hands. “You-“ He spoke up but cut himself off. Sapnap’s head whipping with his own eyes wide, “oh...oh I forgot...uh..” he was stumbling over his own words as he stared right back at George. </p><p>“You can...you can” he didn’t even know what it was cold, furrowing his eyebrows. “Fire?” Is what left his lips. It wasn’t the best offer of explanation, but it’s all he thought of. “Erm...that's uh really impressive.” He probably sounded way too awkward but it’s what it was. Cool. Interesting. Sapnap had something he wanted. </p><p>When he was younger and he heard of these other possible powers, he had wanted to trade his for anything in the world. He didn’t want to see dead people, he still wasn’t fond of it but now he knew there was no way to change it. As a young boy he had cradled and nursed a small bit of hope, to change his power or to stop seeing the ghosts. But nothing ever worked, not his mother’s prayers, the healers nor being yelled at by his father. No one could “fix” him. </p><p>Sapnap stared at George quietly for a moment, processing the words. Cool. George thought it was impressive? Impressive to create the fire with his hands? It wasn’t his most impressive trick. Just something he was used to doing. So he smiled briefly, “thanks…” he mumbled, a little shy as he moved the firewood around. </p><p>The evening was quiet, their tent had been set up and they had snacked on the leftover food the healer had given them. They’d need to get food tomorrow, he’d seen the food bag, it was basically empty. He couldn’t help but plan a way of escape. They would no doubt need to restock on food, which meant their attention wouldn’t be on him. Dream was going to be getting food and Sapnap probably wanted to go steal something else. So this would be good. Perfect even. Though...he’d need the map. He’d have to grab one of the maps before he fell asleep.</p><p>“So Gogy!” Sapnap spoke, plopping down beside him, George raising an eyebrow at him, “Gogy? It’s George. You know this” he huffed disliking this already. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Yes, Gogy. You need a cool nickname like me and Dream sooo your Gogy now” Sapnap hummed happily, not caring whether George appreciated his nickname or not. “Since we’re sharing the tent tonight, I gotta warn you, I’m a cuddler!”</p><p>He blinked, staring at Sapnap with his lips parted before pressing them together again. Was this guy serious? Cuddles? “No” he replied firmly, “No to the nickname and cuddling. We are sleeping in the tent, you are going to stay on the left and I’m on the right, you come near me and I’ll push outta the tent.” </p><p>“But Gogyyyyyy” Sapnap had already begun whining, not phased at all by the disagreement George had shown. Nothing hindered him. Dream, sitting a little away, simply smiled and shook his head, “goodluck with him…” he muttered. It was hard to get rid of Sapnap, probably especially hard for George since the younger male had seemingly grown a little attached.</p><p>“No Sapnap!” He huffed, This wasn’t something he budged on, so he was satisfied with the pile of bags he had placed between later the night. Sapnap sitting on the other side like a heart puppy. George rolled his eyes, “If you’re so lonely go cuddle your partner outside!” He muttered, laying down on the sleeping bag. “That’s stupid! It’s warm here not out there1” the man continued to grumble. George simply hummed, thankfully Sapnap didn’t bring it up again. 

He didn’t fall asleep as quickly, waiting for Sapnap to drift off. He didn’t move until he heard the man’s breath even off. Slowly he raised his hands to his face, eyes squeezed shut as he took off the glasses. He placed them aside, curling up in a ball. All he had to was pretend there was nothing there, no one was in the tent with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lets goooooo, actual chapter 11 is here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two had ended up switching positions in the night. Sapnap couldn't let Dream sit outside all night. He arose somewhere in the night to Dream’s face illuminated by the lamp he held, gesturing to him go come out. He nodded, rubbing his eyes as he tried to get the urge to sleep out of his system. He took a glance at George, the smaller curled up on his side, in a small ball. He was careful getting out not wanting to disturb the male. </p><p>“Coast clear so far?” He asked with a yawn as he clambered out and zipped the tent up behind him. He shuffled over to Dream’s side taking gulps of the water, trying to wake himself up more. </p><p>Dream hummed as he started placing his weapons aside, “it’s all good, so I mean you can take a nap out here too. I just think I won’t last too long awake so I woke you up…” he murmured a little sheepishly, sinking down next to Sapnap. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m glad you woke me up. You need your rest” the younger agreed easily, patting his thigh gently as he let Dream lean into his side, head resting on his shoulder. Dream hummed filled with content as he shut his tired eyes for a moment. </p><p>Sapnap couldn’t help but smile, enjoying the peaceful look on Dream’s face. His eyebrows no longer furrowed, face relaxed and the tension seemed to leave his body for a moment. He knew Dream had been on edge much more with George joining them, so he was glad the other could get comfortable for a moment. “Hey…” he spoke softly, “don’t fall asleep out here…” he urged gently. </p><p>But Dream didn’t budge, snuggling further into his side, “you’re warm…” he murmured without opening his eyes. Sapnap sighed softly, glancing at the tent, “at least take the mask off then, it’ll be more comfortable” he suggested. He could at least let Dream rest without his mask. </p><p>The older didn’t move right away, considering the idea for a movement, before lifting his head up and unbuckling the mask from his head. There was immediately a wash of relief coming over him. The pressure across his temples were gone, fresh air hitting his face and he set in his lap. “God...I forgot how different it feels sometimes…” Dream whispered, stretching his neck out properly. </p><p>Sapnap couldn’t help himself as he stared at Dream’s features. It was hard without the sunlight but the faint light from the oil lamp gave the perfect soft glow to his face. “I’m literally right here with you, you don’t have to stare so much” came as a grumble from the men, resting his head on his shoulder once more. </p><p>He just couldn’t help it as he had though earlier, a smile coming on his face as he leaned his head against Dream’s, a nice silence settling down on them. Sapnap occupied himself by fiddling with his dagger, spinning it to keep his attention locked on something that wasn’t Dream’s hot breath against his neck. It was easy to tell his best friend had drifted off. Well at least they wouldn’t have to wake up alone this time.</p><p>When George arose, the tent was empty. He had woken up on his opposite side, his legs having kicked the bag aside. It took a moment to register that he was alone, eyes blinking slowly as he stared at the empty space Sapnap had occupied once. Was the other already awake? Hadn’t Dream mentioned how Sap enjoyed sleeping in? Odd. </p><p>He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes to get rid of his sleepy gaze. What time was it? Shouldn’t they be heading out soon? But there was another priority for the moment, grabbing his glasses, he pushed them onto his face, examining his leg. He had to make sure it was completely healed, so nothing could deter his mission to escape these two. Slowly he peeled back the bandages, Sapnap had done a good job caring for it. He did appreciate the man for caring for his wound so carefully. It was nothing but a scar healing over now, definitely something he would be remembering. He rubbed the spot gently before rebandaging it. He stretched his leg out after that, moving it around slowly. The pain was pretty much gone and he was left with his leg practically back to normal. Maybe he’d snatch up a potion or two before he made his escape. It would be a good idea.</p><p>Outside the tent he heard footsteps approaching, a shadow casting over the fabric before it was being zipped open and Sapnap’s head poked in. The man had a smile across his face, black hair looking wet and pushed across his face. Oh, this was the first time he’d seen the boy without his hair in his face. His skin looked shiny  and clean and he had different clothes on. “Nice to see you up, sleeping beauty” he murmured, before gesturing him to come out, “you can take a quick dip in the lake if you want, but we’ll head out soon.” That's all he said before disappearing outside again. The tent flaps being left open, billowing gently in the cool air. It felt nice to feel the fresh air against his face. </p><p>Slowly he crawled out of the tent, stretching his arms over his head and the rest of his bed. The way he slept always made his body ache in an unpleasant way, but he couldn’t help it. It was a natural way to sleep now, it always felt safe, the way he could hug himself or cover his ears with his arms when he needed to do it. It was why he had barely slept the first night, cuffed to a damn tree. </p><p>“Morning” came another quiet voice, George looking to the side to see Dream sitting against a tree. His hair looked wet as well, pushed back showing a glimmer of forehead, but the mask covered the rest of his face. God, he wanted to push it aside and see what was behind it before he left. But that was impossible. He smiled briefly, rubbing his arm. “When are we heading out then? I’ll skip on the lake dip” he murmured a little sheepishly. He wasn’t sure how comfortable he felt stripping in a forest and taking a bath. Plus just a couple hours until he managed to get home. </p><p>“Well if you’re skipping on it, we don’t gotta wait much. How’s your leg though, can you walk today?” Sapnap asked, appearing from around the corner, sword in his hand. He must’ve been cleaning it, as he noticed the dripping water. “It’s good!” George replied, showing as he twisted it and walked around on it, “you did a good job, thanks!” </p><p>Sapnap smiled, pride evident as he saw George walk with no trouble, “Hey between me and Dream one of us needed to learn how to take care of this shit or we’d be doomed, but I think the healer really saved you” he commented approaching George. He shifted a little, frowning as Sapnap’s eyes seemed to dig into his skin, what was he staring for? He pushed the other gently, “Let’s just go please…I’ll help pack” he murmured, shuffling wway. </p><p>He had offered to help but he found himself standing there feeling useless as the two men fell into their ordinary routine. Another reason staying didn’t feel right. He was interrupting, Sapnap and Dream had each other and he was just a market boy. But it wasn’t like he was considering it, he didn’t want to interrupt the dynamic. It wasn’t fair on them. He had already planned on keeping quiet, it was one dagger that got taken and at least it had gone to someone who needed it. He had a feeling Dream wasn’t going to sell it, especially when Sapnap had given it to him. The dagger already had a home tucked into his belt, glimmering into the sunlight rays that hit it. Ya, that dagger had definitely found itself a home. </p><p>“Yo, George!” He was pulled out of his thoughts, turning to look at the two who had finished up. “Let’s go! The adventure continues!” Sapnap announced, pointing his sword into the sky, Dream followed by pumping his axe in the air. He smiled weakly, pumping his fist in the air before hurrying behind them, might as well go along with their shenanigans. </p><p>It was a little weird using his leg after the previous day's trip. His leg felt a little weak but that was to be expected. He trailed behind the two, he had a reason to as well considering his legs and the men didn’t seem to mind. </p><p>“Dream? Have you seen my map? I can't find it…?” A grumble came from Sapnap and George tensed a little, the paper scraping against his ribs suddenly much more evident. Another reason he had insisted on the bag barrier was because of the chance to grab a map. There was no way he would survive walking around aimlessly. He felt Dream losing his map would be more of a panic then Sapnap’s so he had swiped it without a second thought. But Sapnap had noticed. </p><p>Dream shrugged though, glancing into the bag, no folded paper in sight, he did however glance back at George before turning back to Sapnap. “It’s fine Sap, we have mine. Your’s was backup anyways” he reassured gently as he took out his own map, passing it over to Sapnap. Well thank ender that had passed over well enough, George letting out a soft sigh of relief.</p><p>They finished the rest of their food as they walked, last of the bread and apples to share. They needed to stop soon and George was slowly preparing himself. Apparently there was a marketplace on their way, this one was made for travellers like them, people from many different villages came and set up places to feed the hungry men and women taking trips. Dream had mumbled something about it being crowded and Sapnap just seemed to be happy he could interact with some people. The plan was to get separated accidentally in the crowd. Market crowds were large and there was a lot of shoving. He remembered getting pushed around easily when he was little, couldn’t be too hard.</p><p>It was obvious when they were nearing the market place. The air was quickly filling with different kinds of smells and the chatter of people hit their ears in no time. They stopped near the entrance, many people lingering around, speaking to each other, unloading carts. “Alright,” Dream turned to them, “You guys stick together, Sapnap’s got enough emeralds for the food and I’m gonna check out what the rumours about the competition is, we’ll might back here in an hour and a half” he declared. It was enough time to miniver around the market. “If you need extra time just come anyways and I can help you. I’m gonna wear the bandana and hat so I don’t catch too much attention.” </p><p>The plan was clear, Sapnap easily agreeing, bumping shoulders with him as they were stuck together now. George simply rolled his eyes, “let’s just get this over with” he huffed, stomping into the marketplace, Sapnap scrambling to keep up. </p><p>This was a familiar pace for him, easily moving between the sea of people, whilst Sapnap seemed to struggle. He could actually get away with this if he thought about it, sure Sapnap was skilled but he wasn’t going to be throwing his sword around in a crowd of people. This could actually work. His heart hammered against his chest almost widely, “hey gogy wait up!” Sapnap huffed appearing by his side as he stopped in front of a bread stand. No harm in helping a little before he abandoned them. </p><p>“Why do you keep arguing with the prices?” Sapnap suddenly asked as they reached the fourth vendor. George stilled, frowning back at him, “Huh? Do you mean you don’t try to barter?” He asked. Was this man okay?</p><p>“Barter…?” Sapnap repeated as if this was a complete foreign process. A thief didn’t know about bartering? George stared at him in disbelief, “Yes barter” he repeated with a huff, “you barter for the price, you idiot. You never take full price, they try to over do it on the pricing.” Sapnap still remained shocked over this new information nodding slowly. He really needed to get away from these idiots. </p><p>One of the worst things about these crowds was the jostling around,sure it would come in handy later, but right now it was obnoxious. The way he was pushed between people and his glasses slipped down his nose. The first priority was keeping his glasses steady, before he even considered elbowing anyone. He wasn’t sure how his mind would handle the amount of spirits lingering around. Hey...careful” came a voice too close to comfort but he recognized it as Sapnap’s quickly and to his horror he ended up relaxing. Fuck no. He couldn’t get used to this already. He was leaving this idiot but for some reason as an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled up out of the crowd he felt comfortable. “Don’t  touch me!” He huffed out pushing out of Sapnap’s grip, glaring back at him.</p><p>Something unreadable flashed across Sapnap’s face before he muttered a small sorry. “Erm...I want to get more honey treats. So that stand next” is what the man ended up muttering, walking ahead now and George followed. His heart had started hitting his chest hard again, his eyes narrowed down at Sapnap’s boots. He just had to lose sight of those, without even thinking he turned a sharp right, right in front of a man. He was harshly pushed aside, stumbling into a couple more people. His cheeks were burning bright red as mumbled soft sorrys trying to steady himself more but suddenly the whole crowd seemed to unfold in an uproar. </p><p>George’s body turned rigid as he heard the yells, the screams. What the-. But he couldn’t even think as suddenly there was more pushing behind him, people yelling to take cover. All his questions however were answered as he spotted men up on the buildings. Bandits. This wasn’t going to end well. He gulped, scanning the crowd but everyone was too panicked. Somewhere he heard a crash, a stand had been pushed off, half the people attempting to steal and the others trying to save their lives. This in a way worked for his favor, it was the perfect way to lose someone in a crowd. He couldn’t be blamed for doing it on purpose. But it didn’t make him any less stressed out. </p><p>“Move it, kid” a man muttered hurrying past him, clutching a bag to his chest. It reminded him how he had no emeralds, no iron. He didn’t have a way to buy anything on his trip. But that was a problem for when he got the hell out of here. But another expected turn hit him, almost quite literally. In front of him, a man was hit by an arrow, in the neck. His eyes grew wide as he watched the man collapse in front of him and more arrows flew. No...No..No. His hands shook, fists by his sides. No, not more death. He couldn’t take this. He looked around almost frantically, the screaming only becoming more evident and he knew it wasn’t just the people anymore. It was the spirits too. </p><p>The trembles didn’t stop, George falling down into a crouch, hands covering his ears as he tried to block it out, he felt people kick him and push past him as they tried to get shelter or find loved ones. But here he was, all alone. By himself as he always was. “Please make it stop…” he whispered to himself, shutting his eyes behind the glasses. </p><p>‘Oi! Stop crying boy! Men don’t cry!’</p><p>‘Honey, somethings wrong with the child.’</p><p>‘I don’t feel safe.’</p><p>‘He cries in his sleep.’</p><p>‘Make him stop.’</p><p>A hard kick to his side snapped him out of it again, eyes opening with a small gasp. He was stuck again. All over again. His lips trembled, he had no weapons. He had nothing but his glasses that protected himself from something that never left him. It wasn’t fair. Why did he deserve this? What had he done wrong? How much longer did he have to repent for the mistakes he made in his last life? For his parents' mistakes? For their negligence?</p><p>More stands around him collapsed, people screaming, some trying to fight back but the bandits had the higher ground no matter what. There was no chance. They’d all die here. All of them. He could smell the smoke, they didn’t want to leave evidence. They had no regrets and George would die like this.</p><p>Please just make it stop.</p><p>“George? George?!” A voice that sounded painfully distant called out. He wanted to scream to stay away. He wanted to warn them that death followed him. They didn't need him. But the footsteps were urgent and he felt a presence too close to him. “Oh thank ender…” came a rushed voice. A familiar voice. Dream. He lifted his head to look at the male, he regretted it immediately. There was a blood splatter across his mask, blood on his axe that was in his free hand. He couldn’t handle the sight in this state, this state of weakness. “You...You didn’t give me a weapon…” he whispered weakly, lips wobbling. </p><p>Dream nodded and George could see nothing else. “I know...I regretted it the second the bandits showed…” he continued to speak looking around them frantically. Oh. Sapnap was still missing. He was missing but Dream had still stopped for him. “We need to go” he continued, his shield was out, the usual metal strapped to his bag now out and shielding their heads. “We’ll be fine, don’t worry…” Dream continued to murmur. </p><p>His hand moved before he could over thing, reaching out to grab a fistful of Dream’s hoodie. He needed to know he was real. Dream did nothing, simply stared before looking away. “I’ll keep you safe, George…” is what he uttered. “On the count of 3, we’re gonna get up and duck in the alley, there’s still lots of chaos, they won’t spot us too easily.” </p><p>George could manage nothing but a nod, his throat feeling like it was filled with cotton. He tightened his grip on Dream as they slowly rose to their feet. His gaze was stuck to the ground, he couldn’t look up. There was so much noise around them. Why couldn’t they all shut up? He stumbled as they began to move, Dream in the end dragging him practically as they reached the alley and George sunk to the ground again. A broken roof covered them from view. He could hear the screams echoing in his head. All the words haunt him. He gulped, daring to look up, seeing Dream unlatching his dagger from his belt. The dagger Sapnap had given him. “I know this is what brought this mess here, but you need a weapon and this is all I brought.” </p><p>George didn’t doubt it, they had stashed their stuff somewhere in the forest to avoid carrying too much. So he accepted the dagger that was shoved into his hands. “I’ll get you a new crossbow,‘I promise. But right now-“ Dream took a deep breath, “we need to find Sapnap. I didn’t see him at all. I…I can't lose him, help me please?” There was almost a sense of fragility in Dream’s voice as he spoke. </p><p>He wanted to, he wanted to help but the terror of entering the war zone, where it was all happening and he didn’t have his crossbow or arrows. He had a dagger, close combat. George let out a shaky sigh and shook his head, “I can’t..it’s. It’s too much…” he continued to whisper, head hanging in shame. </p><p>Dream didn’t say anything at first, George could hear him shuffle a little before he crouched down in front of him. A gloved hand coming to gently run his fingers through his hair. “Take your time. If you stay put I’ll come back for you when I have Sap.” The hand disappeared and so did the man’s presence. All that was left was Dream’s ghost of a touch and the guilt sinking deeper into his stomach. </p><p>He stayed hidden, pushing himself into the farthest corner of the broken roof, the broken edges digging into his side. All he had was the dagger to occupy himself. He played with the blade, deciding Dream deserved this. Sapnap had done well to steal this. Dream was...Dream was basically a dream. Practically unreal unlike him who was here hiding. The screaming had died down around him, but there was still ruckus here and there. Someone had stumbled into the alley and ran, never looking back once. George hoped quietly they’d make it home to their family. </p><p>The reality of the situation was slowing setting in. If Dream didn’t return, if he didn’t return with Sapnap, if he was killed before Dream could get back or taken. There were so many possibilities and his head was aching. There was a small bang against the broken shutter, a body falling. Someone was suffering there. Right outside as he hid here. “Please be okay...” he whispered as he waited and waited. There were less and less screaming, calm voices that he could hear talking, occasionally someone running or yelling. </p><p>The chaos had filtered into nothingness as fast as it had appeared. George tightened his grip on the dagger, he needed to. He needed to help. He swallowed down the sick feeling he carried, before shuffling awkwardly until the sunlight hit his eyes again. It wasn’t a pretty sight. There was bodies laying on the paths, people hugging each other, some picking threw things they could steal and sell. The bandits had left nothing standing, everything but the stone buildings remained intact. </p><p>But his priority was Dream and Sapnap. He needed to know. He couldn’t run away again. This is what happened last time and he couldn’t live with himself. Slowly he stepped between the ruined stands and bodies. There was so many arrows, so many broken families. He was passing fathers, mothers, friends, wives and husbands. These bandits had destroyed lives in seconds. But he couldn’t dwell on it as he searched, searched for the two men who had completely twisted his life themselves.</p><p>“Dream…?” He dared to call out, voice sounding too loud in this destroyed land but surely there were no more bandits around. “Sapnap…?” He called out as well, one of them had to be coherent, surely. “Guys…? Can you hear me?” He continued, eyes examining every corner and peering into every alley for any sign of them. It wasn’t a huge place, he could see as he turned to the right the were walls appearing. Fuck, where-</p><p>George whipped around at the sound of footsteps, being met with a bow and an arrow pointed directly at him. He gulped, blood running cold as he stood there frozen, “drop whatever the hell you have!” The man muttered, gesturing to the ground with the bow. Everything- “I have nothing…” he whispered, patting his pockets and coming back with what he had said, “nothing...but” the dagger. Dream’s dagger, it’s all he had left. But slowly he placed it down on the ground. </p><p>The man seemed unimpressed, all he could see was his eyes but it was evident. He gestured towards his face now, “dem glasses…I’m sure I can make a good few emeralds with how fancy those look.” </p><p>His...George’s hands went up to his face touching the frames. He shook his head quickly, “I need them...I have a condition…” he continued to whisper as if getting louder would somehow make him more exposed then he already was. “Does it look like I care?” The bandit spat out, stepping closer and closer until he was only a few inches away, “give me the damn glasses…” he said once more, bow still pointed. </p><p>At this point George didn’t know what to do. He had no weapons, there was no way a dagger would work with a bow ready to fire. The bandit would no doubt see it coming, it was easy. He swallowed slowly, glancing around, no one wanted to come to his aid. People were trying to scurry away. He looked back at the bandit whose patience seemed to be withering away. “I…” but he had nothing else to say. He was doomed. So he brought a hand up to his face, slowly taking off the glasses, head bowed as he extended them out to the man, he needed some sort of bandana. To cover himself. </p><p>“Yo...you some sort of freak?” Came the gruff once and he flinched hearing it. He couldn’t look up, but the bandit’s face was right there peering up at him. He turned away, “you got what you needed, now leave me alone” he whispered again, hands twisting nervously. </p><p>The bandit still didn’t move, seemingly examining the glasses he had obtained. “Hm, I feel like selling a freak show like you would be more money” the man voiced.</p><p>George whipped back around, eyes wide, “excuse me?” He asked, horrified. Selling him like some sort of animal? Was this guy serious? </p><p>“You heard me you freak, your eyes gone all white and what not, people would pay millions. Maybe a king or something? For some entertainment..” the bandit continued to speak of the sick idea, probably grinning under his mask. </p><p>All white…? Oh no. He needed, he needed something, but he didn’t have time to grab anything as the man grabbed his arm, “let’s go freak show, the boys’ll love this one.” He was pulled along, unable to focus long enough. His eyes were white, white...what did that mean. Did his pupil disappear? But he could still see… What did this bandit see? </p><p>But his own concerns of what he saw were overtaking him. It was so stupid of him to give up the glasses, all the spirits had begun climbing out. The dead parents of children crying over bodies, wailing filled the wasteland of bodies. But he couldn’t even focus on anything, he couldn’t help anyone. </p><p>He was dragged along, the bandit muttering about how he was always left behind for clean up but at least he had gotten a prize for it this time. George could barely focus, he was going to be sold away forever. He was so distracted he ended up walking right into the man’s back as he stopped in his steps. The grip on his arm only tightened and he flinched. “The hell…” the bandit muttered, George peeking over his shoulder to see a flaming arrow. Huh? He immediately looked up but there was nothing. </p><p>He was tugged along again, barely managing to keep up with how the man moved. “HEY BASTARD! You’ll regret it if you don’t leave that guy alone!” A voice boomed. Both him and the bandit paused, heads moving in confusion. Well, George wasn;t confused, it was Dream. Dream was still here and alive. This was a distraction...for him.</p><p>The realization hit him hard, Dream wasn’t coming out because he wanted to distract him. “YOU’RE THE COWARD! HIDING AWAY!” The bandit yelled into the empty streets, people scrambling away as far as they could go. Dream’s laugh echoed into the streets sending shivers down his spine. He would be okay. George shook his head, trying to concentrate, trying to forget that he had almost stepped on a wailing spirit. His eyes zeroed onto the dagger the man had tucked into his pants. Dream’s dagger. </p><p>He could still hear Dream and the bandit’s voice bickering back and forth, all that mixed with the echoes of distressed spirits. They always became so restless when a large group of people died, as if they couldn’t handle newcomers. Slowly he reached a hand forward, reaching for the dagger but he was too slow. The bandit whipped around grabbing his arm, “You're Not that clever boy!” He practically growled out. </p><p>“I disagree!” Came a second voice, George frozen in his spot as suddenly the bandit was coughing up blood. Sapnap? He quickly stepped back, watching the man’s body fall forward, an arrow in the back of his throat, Sapnap’s form being revealed with a bow and arrow. Oh. Another oh as he registered the burning lady lingering over Sapnap’s shoulder. He gulped, staggering back before covering his eyes with a gasp. “Oh god…” he continued to whisper, he could still hear the bandit choking on his blood. </p><p>“George!? George are you okay!” Came Sapnap’s frantic voice, he could see his boots from where he was staring down at the ground, but he also saw the burnt feet of the lady right next to him. He whimpered quietly, “please...I just...i need my glasses…” he continued to speak shakily, knees feeling weak. Why was this lady affecting him like this? Why was she wailing so loudly? He crouched down, covering his ears as he closed his eyes. “Make her stop...Sapnap please….make it all stop, she’s too loud…” he murmured over and over again.</p><p>“Make who stop…” Sapnap asked in confusion. He didn’t hear a lady nor any voice. Another pair of footsteps approached, Dream reaching them and staring at George rambling in concern. “What is happening?” He muttered before realizing the glasses. The glasses weren’t on his face, where-? Dream moved around searching for them, but they hadn’t fallen anywhere close. “George! George!” He exclaimed but he was getting no where, looking at Sapnap frantically he seemed to keep his distance. “He’s...he sees something…” the man muttered unsurely. George always seemed to look jusr over his shoulder. He felt a chill down his spine as he glanced behind him but found no one.</p><p>Dream decided he had to step forward, he crouched down, trying to get to eye level. Gently he lifted his hands, covering George’s, “hey…” he whispered as gently as possible, “you need to tell me where they are…” he tried to keep his voice at bay. He couldn’t help the slight trickle of panic. He had only jusr rescued Sapnap and the other had a bad wound. He needed to get off his own ankle but George. He was running off complete worry and adrenaline. This place still wasn’t safe for them. The bandits would come back realizing the sweep around never came back around. </p><p>He could feel every shaky breath George let out, at least he was trying to breath properly, that was something. “Did he take them? Should we search him? Or did you drop them where I left you” he spoke once more, trying to offer options. This could be easier, less thinking for him. </p><p>It almost didn’t seem to work, all he could hear was George’s rapid breathing. He tightened his grip on the others hands, glancing back at Sapnap before gesturing to the dead man behind them. He hobbled a little, ignoring the pain shooting threw his leg as he scrambled for the bandits bag, he dumped all the contents, out clattering potions, papers, arrows and finally George’s glasses. He grabbed them pushing them into Dream’s awaiting hand before stepping, much further then he needed, but George...George saw something with him. </p><p>Dream’s attention went right back to the trembling male, bringing the glasses down to where George faced. “Your glasses...just open your eyes they’re there, we won’t look…” he murmured, before raising his head, looking up at the sky. A mix of clouds overcast over them, how nice. </p><p>Finally, Finally, he felt a movement. The glasses swiped from his hand and the hands he had been touching disappeared. He let himself fall back to sit on the ground, taking a deep breath, revealing the pressure off his ankle. God he was doomed. But he couldn’t even look at it right now, eyes narrowing over at George who had pushed the glasses on but remained curled up. </p><p>With the help of Sapnap, Dream managed to stand up, his gaze never leaving George. “I know you where trying to escape…” he whispered, “the map couldn’t have disappeared into thin air. I always double check the campsite.” He wasn’t angry, so his tone remained neutral, Sapnap’s grip on him tightening just the bit. “I don’t blame you...for I guess wanting to leave but I..I don’t know what else to say…” Dream trailed off as he saw George get back to his feet, gaze glued to the floor. </p><p>“Let’s just go...please…” he whispered, his voice unsteady. He still felt sick, the arrow piercing the bandit clear his mind. Sapnap’s ugly lady’s image glued to some part of his eyes. His ears ached from the screams and wails. There was no escape from his faith, so why go home? He suffered the same if not more. This was letting go of one of his shackles if he went with Dream and Sapnap. </p><p>Maybe this was the new start he needed?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second they had reached their stuff, they’d started running. They couldn’t risk being this close to the market, the men would for sure realize someone was missing and wreck more havoc. They ran as much as they could, even though it was difficult. Dream’s ankle was sprained and Sapnap was suffering from a wound of his own. George wasn’t physcially hurt but he guessed the mental wounds where enough if not more. </p><p>They ran until they couldn’t anymore, until Dream collapsed against a tree from the pain. Sapnap sinking down on the ground as well. George was left trying to catch his breath, also sinking to the ground in numb silence. No one said a word as they rushed to catch their breath, the pain slowly becoming more and more evident. </p><p>“Did we even get food…” someone muttered and George simply groaned at the mere thought of it. </p><p>There was a mutual agreement that this would be their rest stop for now. No one had followed them and they’d used whatever energy they had. Slowly they organized themselves, George mainly as he could actually move. The tent was a problem for later as he needed to help out the other two. Thankfully Dream’s ankle didn’t seem broken or too sprained. All they could do was keep him off it and elevate it. Sapnap’s wound wasn’t too hard to deal with either, They used the last of the neutralized healing potion for him, as well as the healing balm George had been given. He didn’t need it anymore. Might as well put it to better use. </p><p>After helping the two out, he settled down a little away, knees pressed against his chest as he settled his head in his arms. It was a feeble attempt to make himself as small as possible, trying to stop attention from coming to him. But it was dumb to think he could avoid what was coming for sure.</p><p>So why not be the one to start? “Um…you were right…about running away…” he whispered, eyes locked on the blades of grass in front of him. “I just..I just thought you know, it would be better to get away.” He didn’t know what else to say, it was hard to think still. He had moved around basically on autopilot earlier and everything was sinking back onto his shoulders.</p><p>It was silent for a while, George’s nails digging into his arm as he sat there, every second lasting longer than needed. “I...I um I won't do it again. I just thought...it’s better to just stick with you guys now. Kinda owe you for saving my life, twice now and um...I guess you were right about what you told me, nicer to live life freely then working in a dumb family business.” If they weren’t going to talk, might as well spill all his thoughts. “So...if that's fine with you, I’ll stick around…” he finished a whisper, smiling faintly.</p><p>The two men exchanged a look, they didn’t seem pissed so at least that was something. George sat there nerves growing before finally someone spoke up.</p><p>It was surprisingly Sapnap, the one who he had ditched even after he took care of his leg. “We aren’t going to just ditch you, Gogy! Even though we kinda forced you to stick around, I’m glad now you want to stay yourself…” he muttered with a sheepish smile. </p><p>“Ya...Like I said earlier. We don’t blame you for leaving, it was kind of a bit horrible for us to cuff you to that tree and make you stay. I just…It would kill me if Sapnap’s face got pasted on wanted posters all over the land. I just wanted him to be safe…” Dream spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s cool you want to stick around then.”</p><p>George was quickly recognizing that these two were as awful as him at expressing their feelings. Well, at least apologetic feelings. So he simply nodded, smiling faintly again, “cool.”</p><p>The silence this time was a bit more comfortable, not as suffocating as before. George had finally talked out what had been swarming around his head, this was progress. Though it looked like Sapnap wanted to ask more, he didn’t want to be questioned. Not now. Not for awhile. “Hm, lemme get something for us to eat from whatever survived the running1” he suggested standing up, better to find something to occupy himself.</p><p>The sun had begun settling down behind the mountains now. They had wasted a whole day of travel and the tournament was in three days. At this rate they would arrive very close to the deadline of the actual day. But Dream didn’t want to give up, nor Sapnap, this was an opportunity to prove themselves and win some good money. So simply suggested George could replace one of them if the injuries grew worse, but Dream seemed adamant to fight in the battle. </p><p>But that was their problem for the next day, for now George had set up the tent, making sure everything was in place for the two men. They decided to have a small dinner of jam on bread and a few honey treats. It was nice finally getting food in him despite his stomach still tossing in discomfort. His nerves from earlier were still haunting him. “I set up the tent, I think we should call it a night..” he suggested to the two finishing off their dinner.</p><p>Sapnap was on his feet immediately, stretching his arms over his head. “I'm gonna sleep like a baby tonight, the potions make you woozy…” the man muttered, as he stripped out of his shirt. George’s cheeks turned a soft pink as Sapnap’s torso came on view. He wasn’t overly buff but it was obvious how worn out his body was, though what seemed a bit odd to him was the scars raking down his upper arms. Odd scar placement but he didn’t say much, huffing though as the shirt was thrown into his head. He rolled his eyes, holding it in his arms, “I’ll kick you if you do that again” George huffed once more, throwing the shirt over his shoulder. Sapnap didn’t seem to care, sticking his tongue out before getting into the tent. </p><p>“Do you need help moving?” George asked, a bit sheepish as he turned to Dream. No matter how fast he got comfortable with Sapnap, something about Dream remained intimidating, something about his aura. Dream simply nodded, his mask still hiding his whole identity. He stepped forward helping Dream to stand, “You can lean your weight on me…” he added, “I’ll sleep out here to keep watch by the way.” </p><p>He had realized someone needed to keep watch and he didn’t want to disturb the two who needed the rest. “Huh? You sure? The tent is pretty spacious you know, Sapnap’ll be on top of me anyways” Dream spoke as they got over to the tent. </p><p>Those words were exactly why he didn’t want to be in there. George shook his heads, “Don’t worry I got a blanket and your dagger still. So I’ll be fine.” Dream looked like he wanted to say more but he simply urged the man into the tent, mentioning to elevate his ankle before closing the flaps of the tent. </p><p>He ended up settling himself down against the tree closest to the tent, he should be as close as possible in case he needed to wake them up. The blanket pulled up over his body as he snuggled up the best he could. He at least owners then this much, letting them get in their rest though he knew he wouldn’t last long awake. There was a piercing headache behind his eyes. It was from the screaming and wailing. He tried not to think of the women but she always pulled herself back into his head. Who was she? Why did her soul weep so hard? Why did she follow Sapnap around? What had happened? </p><p>He hated to pair the two together, Sapnap’s ability and the woman who looked like she had been engulfed in flames. He didn’t think Sapnap could’ve killed her, maybe an accident? They’re could be lots of different reasons but she didn’t want to leave Sapnap’s side. He wished he could get a better clue of her age but it was difficult with the burn scars. Plus it physically hurt to look at her for too long. She carried so much pain, so much remorse. He wondered if Sapnap even knew of this woman's faith. How long had he been travelling with Dream? He had so many questions but he doubted he would receive answers this quickly. He needed to be patient and wait, especially after the stunt he pulled today. </p><p>Somewhere in the night George felt him begin to doze off, much to his annoyance. He tried to keep himself awake, one hand clutching the blanket and the other curled around Dream’s dagger. He mumbled something under his breath, resting his head on his arms as he sat there knees pressed against his chest. </p><p>In the tent however there was movement, Dream elbowing Sapnap awake. The younger groaned, turning onto his side, eyes half open, “what Dream…” he grumbled tiredly. Dream sighed, rolling his eyes at the sleepy state of his bestfriend, “help me up, I want to switch with George!” He whispered, just incase the other was awake out there. </p><p>Sapnap frowned, rubbing his eyes attempting to get more awake, “huh? Why? Just go to bed…” the younger continued to mutter, grumpy that had been forced awake, his body was screaming to stay awake. </p><p>“Sappppp” Dream continued to whine, prodding at his shoulder over and over again until Sapnap finally gave in. He pushed the blanket off of himself, sitting up with a sigh, “fine but that’s all I’m doing, then I’m going back to sleep.” That’s the only answer he needed, Sapnap needed the rest for his thigh anyways. He had already grabbed his mask, strapping it around his head. He wasn’t taking a no for an answer no matter what. </p><p>With the help of Sapnap he managed to get out of the tent, still a bit tricky since the man decided to remain half asleep. He elbowed him gently to wake him up more.</p><p>“What the hell are you two doing?” George’s voice came, clear in the silence of the forest. The two men froze, Dream looking down at George sheepishly. He was curled up against a tree, a blanket wrapped around him looking very awake. How was he still awake? “Dammit. I was hoping you were asleep…” he muttered.</p><p>“Well, I’m not. So care to explain what you two are plotting?” Why weren’t those two taking the opportunity to just go and get their rest? “Just go back to bed, I’m not switching with either of you.”</p><p>Sapnap yawned on cue, letting go of Dream with a shrug, “He’s the one who wanted to come out, goodnight!” With that he disappeared back into the tent flopping down on the ground.</p><p>That left Dream and George alone in an awkward silence. Dream rubbed the back of his neck feeling George’s eyes digging into him, despite those damn glasses covering his eyes. “I’ll just um...keep you company then!” He shuffled over, settling down beside the man leaving a respectable gap between them. George’s eyes didn’t leave him once. </p><p>“Just go to bed, Dream. You need to rest your ankle!” George huffed once more, pushing the blanket off his lap, “I’ll take you back in there, wait-“ </p><p>But Dream wasn’t having it, he already knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. “It’s fine, seriously. I’m conditioned to sleeping less. Let me just keep you company and if you fall asleep, I’ll keep an eye out.”</p><p>George seemed to consider it, Dream watching the other’s face move before he sighed and leaned back against the tree, “alright” he murmured, moving half the blanket over to him. They fell into a comfortable silence, nothing but rustling leaves and faint noises deep in the forest. </p><p>He still couldn’t help but feel a little unsure of Dream’s intentions. How the man had invited himself into sitting with them and fighting by their side. How he had somehow predicted that George didn’t want to go back to his old life, that he wanted freedom. It was falling together all too perfectly so he decided that he would be cautious still. Not so much that it would leave tension but he would hold his own ground. </p><p>It didn’t take long for George to nod off, his eyes slowing fluttering shut, his head falling down on his arms which were prompted up on his knees. It was an easy slumber but he had found himself curled up in a knot once more, squeezing his body together. Dream glanced over when he felt a slight movement. George was asleep. He smiled faintly, knowing he had been right. The man couldn’t fight sleep forever, especially after everything that went down. He almost wanted to move him into the tent but he couldn’t. So he opted to tuck the blanket around him tightly, frowning the slightest when he saw the tight grip on his knife. They needed to get George a weapon, preferably a crossbow like the one he had broken. Maybe that would put George more at ease. </p><p>In the end both of them had nodded off into a peaceful sleep. Sapnap for once being the first to wake up and he was greeted by the sight of both men who were supposed to be “on watch” fast asleep. He couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head. George was curled up like usual, glasses shoved up on his face most like digging into his forehead. The blanket was on neither of them at this point, barely covered Dream’s one leg, head leaning to one side as he slept. Why come out here if you’re just going to sleep anyways? They would have slept more comfortably in the tent.  </p><p>“Idiots…” he muttered, shaking his head. The chill of the morning finally fell on him though, grabbing one of Dream’s extra hoodies and slipping it on. His own jacket still had the remnants of blood on it, he couldn’t risk wearing it around for now. He wondered for awhile if he should wake them up, were they in a hurry? It was quite early, another hour or two couldn’t hurt? So he settled on eating an apple and reading the book he had kept with him. </p><p>George woke up first, but it seemed almost out of fear. The man jolting awake, glasses falling back down on his nose. He groaned, untangled his body and stretched his legs and arms out. Well he knew he wasn’t going to sleep like that again. Though he felt a weight on side, turning his head to be greeted by the creepy mask of Dream’s and his body leaning against his side. How lovely. He yawned, glancing around with sleepy eyes to see Sapnap look up at the same time. He waved lazily, a book in his lap. “Morning…” George muttered lazily, gently attempting to move away from Dream, but it was proving more difficult than thought. </p><p>He glanced over at Sapnap for some sort of help or support but the damn man was simply smiling, amused by his dilemma. George glared, considering his options, he stuck under Dream’s weight or let him fall on the ground. The lather option definitely seemed more appealing. So slowly he gathered his strength, knife set to the side, as he swung his body to the opposite side, letting Dream fall to his side. “Oops.”  </p><p>It wasn’t that hard of a hit, Dream groaning from where he lay in the grass, eyes blinking open tiredly, “bastards…” he muttered as he saw George standing over him with trembling lips and Sapnap hiding his laughing face with a book. He rolled his eyes at the feeble attempts but couldn’t help but smile a little, he could get used to being a trio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! You guys should also follow my twitter @taddreamm, it’s my minecraft one so you can follow mme for updates and just be a crackhead if you’d like</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let’s gooooooo. Sorry the chapter came out later then I expected. I’m working on another story so  it takes some time to get energy for both. But I’m glad I waited cause I redid this chapter a few times and I like it way better now!!! So I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of their trip wasn't the most pleasant. It took awhile and it was tiring. Sapnap and Dream weren’t in their best condition but neither wanted to rest for too long. Idiots. To make it a little easier, he took the heavier bag, Dream’s bag and Sapnap carried his own. Thankfully according to Dream the running they had done was in the right direction so they could reach the land of L’manberg around nightfall. </p>
<p>The ground under their feet had slowly become more worn and fields of crops surrounded them instead of looming trees. Little stands that would sell berries in the summer time, appeared every now and then. There were many travellers around, headed in different directions. It helped them blend in easily. But it also meant more spirits. George adjusted the bag on his back, frowning a little whenever someone passed by too close. He knew he couldn’t see them, he wasn’t supposed to but he still knew they were all there, just beyond these glasses. Thousands of spirits loomed around him. </p>
<p>He stuck close to the two men leading the way, this wasn’t a place he wanted to lose Dream or Sapnap. He was miles away from his old home. Soon enough they approached large dark walls. George frowned a little at the structures going high into the sky. There were many people around, vendors set up along the walls, to sell supplies and food. </p>
<p>They stopped a few feet away from the pushed open silver gates, two guards on either side. They didn’t seem to be stopping and searching people, must have been too much of a hassle when there was probably many people coming to the fights. </p>
<p>“Alright. So we’ll need to find Fundy…” Dream spoke up a little sheepishly, adjusting his mask. Was Dream nervous? Sapnap seemed a little icy at the mention of the name too, huffing a little. “His family runs a nice inn and they usually house contestants. So he’ll be able to help. We can see if he’s there first, I remember the location pretty well” Dream continued. </p>
<p>George did nothing but nod. These two were the experts around here, he was pretty useless for now. “Sounds good. Can we hurry please? I’d kill to have a shower and a soft bed.” That seemed to relax the other two, Sapnap laughing and agreeing. </p>
<p>Slowly they gathered up the last of their strength, heading through the gates. The land of L’manberg was bustling with life as any other city would. Children running through the streets, conversations filling his ears and the sounds of faint music from somewhere. It seemed so peaceful, the walls must protect all of this.</p>
<p>They weaved thru crowds, sometimes a push here and there throwing them off balance a little, especially Dream who had started limping much more. He really hoped this Fundy character was at the inn so they could get rooms quickly. </p>
<p>“Here we are!” Dream spoke, placing a hand on George’s shoulder to stop him and he realized to put some weight on him. He let Dream do it, though puzzled as to why they were standing in front of the inn and not going in. “Well...are we not wanting a room anymore?” He asked but he could tell the mood was a bit sour. Some sort of history maybe? </p>
<p>“Uh...ya sorry. Let’s get this over with then” muttered Sapnap, leading now as he opened the door up for George and Dream. He could feel Dream leaning more and more weight on him, so to help him a little more he wrapped an arm around his waist, offering a faint smile when Dream looked at him a little surprised. </p>
<p>The atmosphere of the inn was rather nice, it was bustling with people too, the competitions and prizes must bring in people from across the land. It was rather smart for business. They approached the desk in the middle of the room Geroge to his surprise finding a hybrid man tending to it. Back in his town there weren’t many hybrids around anymore, many moved into hybrid clans. But here he was staring at a hybrid man. </p>
<p>“Dream?” The man spoke softly, eyes wide. It was hard to keep track of the emotions running through those eyes. First it was happiness, then fell into nerves which then melted into concern when he saw the eyes flicker to George’s arm around his waist. </p>
<p>If Dream was affected by the man saying his name he didn’t show it, nudging at Sapnap to continue speaking. </p>
<p>“We need a room with two beds, Fundy” Sapnap spoke firmly, eyes cold as he stared at the hybrid, “I see you’re doing well.” There were definitely some unmentioned problems here but George decided he would just ignore it for now. At least they had found with Fundy character with no problem.  </p>
<p>Fundy on the other hand looked like he wanted to die on the spot, the ears a top his head, twitching and his hands gripping a book much too hard. </p>
<p>Sapnap’s patience seemed to fade quickly with this one, huffing a little, “Fundy we don’t have all day” he grumbled, placing a hand on the counter. </p>
<p>That seemed to snap something out of the hybrid, the gloved hand on his counter. His eyes flickered to Dream, to George and then back at the book in his hands. “Right, uh yes. A room…” he spoke to himself, flipping page after page and a frown slowly began to creep on to his features. “Oh...uh. We don’t have many rooms because of the...you know so we only have a single bed room left and there’s a couch there! So one of you can use that…” the man’s voice falling down into whisper, voice almost trembling.</p>
<p>George was confused as to why but as he glanced across from him, Sapnap seemed like he wanted to explode and Dream was saying nothing. His eyebrows rose in alarm, “Sap!” He huffed, “Relax jeez. We’ll take the single room, it’ll work fine” he stepped up, scribbling down his name to where Fundy pointed and took the key he was offered. “Thank you for the help. Sapnap you can grab Dream’s bag, c’mon.”</p>
<p>With that he found himself leading them through the halls to their room. They were a floor up, the stairs deemed a little tricky as he had to help Dream up them but they managed. Room 109. He unlocked it, stepping into the room. It was a cozy atmosphere, a nice bed for two and there a chair and couch on one side. Fundy was right about there being space. </p>
<p>The only problem was how the tension had somehow increased on their walk. Sapnap pushed past him, dumped the bags on the ground and locked himself in the bathroom. George blinked, wondering where an angsty teen came out but instead he stuck to helping Dream to sit down. “Did the pain worsen?” He asked, lips pressed in a small line. </p>
<p>“Dunno…” came Dream’s voice with a sigh, letting himself fall back onto the bed, a hand going to his cheek to scratch at it but Dream was met with the rough surface of his mask, which made him sigh even louder. </p>
<p>George rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the couch and kicked his shoes off, sighing in relief as he wiggled his toes. They’d felt insanely cramped in the boots after walking all day, slumping back against the couch. “So what’s with the Fundy guy? The tension almost made me suffocate” he muttered. </p>
<p>Dream only seemed to sigh deeply once more, George watched as the other played his own hair, raking his fingers through the dirty locks. “We have...an interesting past and Sapnap, let’s say, isn’t the best with jealousy…” he worded carefully. </p>
<p>Interesting, jealousy was at play here within seconds. George nodded, shrugging out of his jacket. And on cue Sapnap came out of the bathroom, relaxed but the scowl remained on his face. “Did you enjoy seeing his face?” He huffed directly towards Dream, arms crossed. Was he witnessing a lovers tiff? Dream didn’t want any part of it though.</p>
<p>The other man waved him off with his hands, “Sap, I don’t want to argue about this whilst in pain. We need a nap and then I’ll talk about why Fundy shouldn’t be your enemy.” Sapnap seemed to remain frustrated though, glaring down at Dream.</p>
<p>What interrupted this menacing gaze was a knock at their door and the tension simply seemed to raise with a single knock. However he was the only to move, shaking his head as he went over to the door, opening it. Just as he had predicted Fundy was standing there, ears pressed down flat against the top of his head and he was holding...oh. He had a pack of ice and a potion? </p>
<p>Fundy seemed frozen on spot though as he held out the things for George to take, “I...um you guys seemed beat up, so ice packs and some healing potions...I’ll send some food up for you three..” he also added. </p>
<p>Why was Sapnap rude to this guy? He seemed thoughtful and already seemed terrified of the man. So, George found himself being the friendly one as he took the things, “Thanks again…” before leaning forward, “don’t worry you seem nice, I’m not gonna threaten to stab you or something!” With that Fundy smiled gratefully before hurrying down the hallway. </p>
<p>He shut the door turning back around to find Sapnap glaring at him now. “Don’t be childish!” George deadpanned, walking over to Dream and handing him the ice pack, “Ice it, you’ll need to” he turned to Sapnap, setting the potions and bandages in his hands, “I’m going for a little wander, please sort yourselves out whilst I’m out.”</p>
<p>With that, he grabbed Dream’s dagger once more, he wasn’t going to risk going around weaponless, adding a wave, he left the tension filled room hoping they’d be fixed by the time he returned. </p>
<p>Dream took the opportunity of being left alone gratefully, somehow George always did the right thing. Placing the ice pack clumsily on his ankle, he unstrapped the mask from his face, placing it aside. It was a relief, rubbing his face with a tired sigh. He looked up to see Sapnap still standing there like the big baby he was. “Cm’ere Sap…” he mumbled softly, tilting his head to one side. </p>
<p>Sapnap hesitated just for a moment but seeing Dream’s soft eyes and beckoning hands it was hard to resist. With a huff he shuffled over but still remained standing in front of the man, “Did you really have to pick this inn?” He asked, “Literally anyone would love to have you staying at their inn. Why this one?” The annoyance flooded the younger’s tone. </p>
<p>“Yes, I could stay at a different inn. Everyone would love me, but then where’s the privacy? I know for a fact Fundy isn’t going to gloat about us, as if we’re the biggest prize out there. Plus there’s George now too. We can’t just drag him under an unwanted spotlight. Especially when we barely know each other.” He spoke softly knowing if he raised his voice it would only worsen the situation. He was tired and he just wanted to rest. </p>
<p>Dream knew Sapnap knew he was right, the other was looking around the room, avoiding eye contact and he had dropped the tense posture. So he leaned forward taking Sapnap’s hand and bringing him closer so the man was standing between his legs. “Give it up, Sappp, you know I’m right…” Dream sang playfully, both his hands holding Sapnap’s gently. </p>
<p>It didn’t take much after that, Sapnap giving in. “I guess...you’re right. I just, I don’t like the way he’s going to be eyeing you up, we both know this” he grumbled unhappily. Dream couldn’t help but smile, a little amused, Sapnap looked like a hurt puppy right now. </p>
<p>“Trust me, I’m not going back to my past, Sap…” he reassured softly, “Now c’mon I need a nap before George gets back.” He moved back onto the bed, being careful with his ankle. He had forgotten how nice and soft mattresses was, Sapnap in the same realization as he flopped down beside him. </p>
<p>They laid there in sweet silence, the events of the past few days, swimming in their heads. For now it seemed that they’d finally have some peace. But who was fighting Technoblade remained a question. His ankle should heal but did they have more of an advantage fighting as a trio or a pair? They didn’t know George’s fight style, knew nothing of it. Dream furrowed his eyebrows, sighing loudly as he closed his eyes. </p>
<p>He flinched a little as he felt a hand on his face, opening his eyes to see Sapnap attempt to smoothen out the wrinkles between his eyebrows. Moments like these remained the best. He reached up to flick Sapnap’s forehead gently, smiling softly. Sapnap remained unaffected instead shuffling impossibly close, face tucked into Dream’s neck with a soft sigh. One of arms coming up to bunch up the fabric of Dream’s hoodie. Sapnap always grabbed onto him when they slept together. The man had never told him with words why but Dream had guessed awhile back it was to reassure himself Dream was there.</p>
<p>George had easily spent an hour or two of his time exploring a small section of the land. Even though the sun would be setting soon, many folks were still out and about, thankfully less crowded already. The walls must keep them safe from the mobs as well, the streets looked well lit with oil lamps hanging from door frames and glow stone lamps rising high into the sky. It was a nice sight. In his own village everyone usually stayed inside from the fear of something getting to them. They didn’t have obsidian walls protecting them like this land. </p>
<p>He browsed a few shops, not finding much of interest. There were a lot of shops selling things he just didn’t need, well now anyways. Without a house what was going to do with a painting? Or an art piece. Dream and Sapnap seemed to have always been on the road, though he was curious if the two men had ever had a place to call home. </p>
<p>So in the end he returned back to the inn, his stomach aching for food. Hopefully Fundy had actually done as he had mentioned and sent food up. The lobby of the inn was finally calm when he stepped back in. Everyone had gone to their respective rooms or new inns when this one had filled up. Once again, Fundy was sitting in the little area of the desk, immediately perking up when he saw George return. </p>
<p>“I’ll have the food sent up!” He spoke up quickly, George could see the fox hybrid’s tale swishing behind him eagerly. “I...um didn’t want those two to eat all the food without you…” Fundy was quick to mention, as if he knew George was wondering why he waited to send.</p>
<p>He sent a brief smile and nodded his way back into the hall. Fundy must’ve been too frightened to go whilst George wasn’t there. Guess he was going to have to continue being the friendly one. </p>
<p>He gently knocked on the door, realizing he hadn’t brought a key with him when he went out. Shit, he really hoped either of them were awake or he’d be stuck out here. But thankfully just a moment later the doorknob was turning. The door swung open, “Thanks I forgot my k-“ but he cut himself off as he stared at the man across from him. </p>
<p>It was Sapnap. Just Sapnap but why was his heart doing backflips in his chest. He frowned the smallest bit, eyeing the man. His hair was dripping, a bath...a proper bath had made Sapnap look like a..a. George wasn’t even sure. The dirt and sweat had disappeared from every inch of his skin, no blood anywhere. The knots in his wavy hair seemed gone, clean as a whistle and looked even more darker. His eyes dared to wander down, only a towel sling across his hips. Oh lord. </p>
<p>His head immediately shot back up, eyes wide as he met Sapnap’s a smirk plastered across his face, “Looking for something interesting?” He teased immediately. George could feel his cheeks burning but he simply pushed past with a small huff. Sapnap was too cocky for his own good as he heard a laugh behind him and the door shut. </p>
<p>“You're up for a bath after Dream, Gogy” Sapnap sang out coming over to search his bag for some clean clothes. “But-oh wait you don’t have spare clothes do you…” the man trailed off with a small frown. </p>
<p>He was right but George wasn’t about to look over again whilst Sapnap remained half naked, opting to sit on the ground and unlace his shoes as slowly as possible. “Erm...ya shit. I guess it would have been wise to buy some while I was out but I didn’t bring any money with me…” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. You can borrow!” Came Sapnap’s voice, George glancing up just to see the man finally slip on a shirt. Thank ender. “Um...you’re kinda tiny but you’ll survive I’m sure. Your clothes won’t be as dirty as ours since you're a little village boy. You can keep your underwear and I’ll give you a shirt or hoodie to wear and you can try these pants!” </p>
<p>George let Sapnap ramble out what he’d be wearing, frankly he wasn’t going to complain or protest against clean clothes. He wanted to be out of these clothes with dried blood on them as fast as possible. There was also another thing he wanted to check in the bathroom, an alarming thing. It was still stuck in his head how the man who had almost taken him had mentioned his eyes going white. </p>
<p>Dream eventually came out but George wasn’t even allowed to bring his eyes up. The man hadn’t taken his mask with him to the bathroom and George wasn’t about to invade his secrecy just yet. He had already spotted Dream’s mask on the bed when he had first come inside. </p>
<p>“You're up George!” Came the man’s voice, George glancing up to find him with the mask again and he locked onto it. He didn’t need another melt down over Dream’s good looks. He nodded, taking the extra clothes Sapnap had set aside from him and slipped into the bathroom. </p>
<p>He did the cleaning first, he had never felt so dirty before. The dirt and blood under his nails. The bruises and cuts, how there was faint pain when he scrubbed at the scar across his leg. A forever memory for how he ended up in this solution. He scrubbed at his skin until it was bright pink, before finally letting him bask in the cool feeling of the water. They had left him a good two buckets. His hair was finally washed, it wasn't as big of a difference as Sapnap’s but it still felt good to get rid of the dirt and dust.</p>
<p>Wrapping a towel around his hips, he shuffled in front of the mirror that hung over the sink. He grimaced a little at his own reflection. It was always odd seeing himself without his glasses. They had become a part of him. His brown eyes staring back at him, the faint freckles dusting his face from the days in the hot sun in the village market. He leaned forward, wet hair pushed back as he stared at his eyes. They were his normal color, the small chocolate brown, basically black at this point staring back at him. But the man’s words about then turning grey or white...he couldn’t even remember but it wasn’t leaving his head. Why had they turned a different color? Was it because there were too many spirits? Was it too much for his mind that his eyes were changing? His father had never mentioned anything like that...or maybe he had kept the information to himself? There were many possibilities and no way for George to find out now, unless he went back there. But there would be no warm greeting. He’d be scolded as questioned and he found himself thinking he’d much rather stay here. Stay with Dream and Sapnap.</p>
<p>He sighed softly, his eyes darting at the same behind him from the mirror. There was nothing. Nothing for once. But just as he felt himself relax, his breath hitched as he saw the grey hand slowly come to rest on his shoulder. No. His body reacted first, his knee jerking forward, hitting it against the cupboard before he flew around, a mist of a lady standing there. No. No. Not here. Not now. He scrambled, his hands grabbing onto his glasses as he shoved them on, but even then he kept his eyes squeezed shut, attempting to calm his heartbeat. It eventually worked, George not moving until his heartbeat fell down and he meekly opened his eyes. Another sigh of relief leaving him as he saw nothing. Nothing but dull grey walls and his own reflection in the mirror. </p>
<p>With a small gulp he leaned away from the mirror, not wanting to stare at himself any longer. He tore his own gaze away, drying off his hair best he could before grabbing the clothes. His underwear was still clean so he slipped it on, followed by a pair of pants that didn’t fit at all. He sighed, frustrated, his hips were too narrow compared to Sapnap’s. Great. He opted for his underwear and the hoodie Sapnap had handed it to him. It was thankfully clean. As soon as he pulled it down it engulfed his own figure. Why was Sapnap so big? He wasn’t even as tall as Dream. He followed the sleeves, deciding he couldn’t do much about the length, so he let it hang. </p>
<p>With a small huff, he cleaned up the bathroom a bit before shuffling out of the bathroom. But as he opened the door he was created by the smell of food? He blinked, recalling how Fundy had mentioned he would send food. Oh ender, he had let Fundy venture in here without him. He bit at his lip and stepped into the small space between the wall and bathroom door. But to his surprise there was no odd tension, no scrambling Fundy. It was Sapnap and Dream sitting across from each other on the bed, digging into the food, talking softly. </p>
<p>He glanced around cautiously, almost expecting a corpse in the room but as he strayed closer he found nothing but peace. Impressive. His presence finally seemed noticed though, Sapnap perking up, “come eat!” The man patting the empty space next to him when he shuffled across the bed. Though his eyes seemed to fall down to his legs for a moment, “the pants-“</p>
<p>George frowned, throwing the clothing at him, “They don’t fit around my hips, so I stuck with my underwear…” he grumbled, climbing onto the creaking bed, shoving the material of the hoodie down further to hide his thighs.</p>
<p>“Hm. Didn’t think you where that tiny, Gogy” Sapnap teased, eyebrows wiggling, which to he simply rolled his eyes, “Dream tell your man not to bother me if he wants to keep living” he huffed, stuffing a piece of bread dipped in hot soup into his mouth. He could’ve moaned from how nice it felt having hot food. George looked up just in time to see Dream, flicking Sapnap across the forehead with a piece of ham sticking out of his mouth. A flicker of a smile appeared on his face but he quickly ducked his head as Dream turned his head to look at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe, new character was introduced!!! Got some Fundy action. Hope you guys enjoyed!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello !!! This chapter took a little longer cause I wasn’t sure which backstory I wanted to write first or I wanted to wait a little more. But I decided to write a bit on George’s past!!! So flashback chapter. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy !!</p><p>Trigger Warnings:</p><p>TW/// this chapter consists of abusive themes, it’s not too detailed , but thought I should leave a warning after thinking it over</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George was around 6 when his father first took him to see her. The man didn’t tell him much, simply saying he was going to meet someone who was going to help him.</span>
</p><p>He hadn’t been sure what he was getting help for, simply nodding. He was a good boy so he wasn’t about to argue with his father. Plus help meant it was good. Maybe she’d help him with writing! Or reading maybe. The letters always confused him.</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at an odd looking home at the edge of town. It was made of the darkest materials, odd trinkets hanging off the roof. But the worst part was all the spirits. He was used to a couple but this house...there were too many. Some sat up on the roof, others floating near the doorways, moaning and groaning. There were too many. He whimpered, it was too scary. Fear ran through him, whining as he had himself behind his fathers leg, “I don’t wanna go…” he rushed out, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, this is to help you” his father stated firmly, taking his hand. The little boy simply whimpered more, trying to tug out of the grip. “No! Too many! Too many!” He shrieked out, trying to resist the pull on his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed, frustration clear as he watched the little boy try and wiggle out of this. But he wouldn’t allow it. His son needed to be fixed. “George, this is for your own good” the man repeated and simply gathered the small boy into his arms, to prevent him from running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George did his best to try and wiggle out of his arms, but he wasn’t strong enough. The little boy’s eyes filled with tears as the spirits began to draw close, hearing his cries. His father continued the walk to the front door, oblivious to the distraught boy in his arms. The boy wasn’t even trying to escape his fathers arms, rather trying to escape the arms and hands reaching out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father simply knocked on the door twice, stepped back and waited for it to be opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It flew open a moment later, George flinching as it did, the door hitting the rotting wood. “...I don’t wanna go” the little boy cried out, hiding his face in his neck, small hands gripping onto his fathers coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t respond, nodding as the women appeared in the doorway. She was a wrinkly old woman, many different types of jewelry hanging off of him. A shawl was wrapped around her tightly and her face quickly formed a crooked smile, showing yellow and black teeth. </span>
</p><p>“Ah. Welcome, welcome, Mr.Graeme” she spoke, ushering the two into her home. The house itself smelt of rotting wood. “I was expecting you. I had heard of your boys...interesting issue…” she spoke, her voice almost thick with excitement. </p><p>
  <span>George continued to whimper, moving his face out of his fathers neck, to stare at the moment. His whole body tensed as he made eye contact. But there was no spirits inside. It was safe inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman simply continued to smile, “Ah. There you are, boy. Now, now, no need to be frightened. I’m here to help.” But nothing of her tone was reassuring. Fear wrecked the small boy's body once more. He didn’t want help. A hand with much too long nails reached out to touch his face. </span>
</p><p>“I’m Ms.Morelli, dear boy, I’ll aid you in your troubles.” </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the last time he saw her. His father took him three times a week. The man didn’t care if it meant George was to be pulled out of classes early, or pulled away from the little socialization he was granted. He was to see the woman, Ms.Morelli for the total of three hours as she tried to find a way to get rid of the visions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she had other plans. George was a bright boy even with his troubles. He didn’t like how after the first two meetings his father wasn’t allowed to be with him. He was to be left alone with Ms.Morelli for the total three hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, he was simply questioned. She would ask what he saw, who he saw, how he felt when he saw the spirits. It was hard to answer these questions. She would chant odd spells and make him drink odd teas with too many leaves. What time he swore he was forced to drink dirt water.</span>
</p><p>It continued to worsen, George shaking as the woman grew annoyed with him. Her nails digging into pale arms, chanting viciously, asking why he didn’t know what the spirits wanted. He had no way to tell. They only yelled at him. It wasn’t fair. </p><p>
  <span>But as he was forced to see the woman, he grew more aware. His father didn’t enjoy hearing about how he saw things. His father didn’t want to know. He wanted a normal son. He knew because Ms.Morelli would tell him. She’d whisper harsh words of him being a troubled child, bringing grief to his parents. It’s why his mother didn’t enjoy spending time with him. Being so young those words hurt the most. He didn’t want to lose his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he began to grow quiet. He wouldn’t talk to his father about the spirits, about how he could see his grandmother linger over his father’s shoulder. He didn’t say a word, simply working and trying to be a good son. He wouldn’t gain much. Especially not much at all as his father discovered the issue with colors. The man muttered about how when one problem disappeared another arose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A year and a half passed and his father had decreased the meeting to once every two weeks, pleased it had worked. But it hadn’t. George had simply learnt not to speak of the spirits. But Ms.Morelli despised this. She disliked the shortened meeting times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a day she appeared at their home and demanded to see George. His father had grown a little alarmed, urging George to go hide. The small boy had spent the evening tucked away in a cupboard, stifling his yelps as he heard the two argue viciously. </span>
</p><p>The following day, his father didn’t take George to see her and it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. There was no dread of the evening, no scolding. He was allowed to stay home and do as he pleased. </p><p>George didn’t see the woman again until a few months later. He had been minding his own business, had finished helping his father tend to the veggies in their garden when she appeared. </p><p>
  <span>She looked as vile as ever, George stilling at the mere contact with her eyes. But he felt frozen. His father was too out of reach. Instead he stood there as she stalked closer and closer until they were inches apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear boy...why did you stop seeing me. You need help….” she whispered, her pale hand reaching out for him. The nails scraped against his cheek, “you possess too much evil to be alone, your father is unaware but I know...I know what resides inside of you…” she continued to whisper, her voice digging into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was...was evil? He didn’t feel evil, tears brimmed in his eyes as he heard those words. No. This couldn’t be true. He wasn’t evil. He loved his family, he liked his friends. He was good. He did as he was told. He was a good boy. Not evil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head almost violently as he took a shaky step back. “N-No” he choked out, dropping the shovel in his hand, “I’m good...I’m good!” he choked out shakily, “father said so!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman simply tsked, coming forward and gripping his chin with a vice like grip. “Your father knows nothing..” she hissed, “nothing of the power you possess. You can help me. Help me harness it. I can free you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Free him? </span>
</p><p>But he never found out as his father had come outside. The man was furious, sending out curses and words George had never heard leave his mouth. He had pulled and shoved the women out of their property, yelling at her for never to return here. </p><p>
  <span>And she didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George found out she had died of poisoning a week later. She had poisoned her own tea and had died sitting at her table. The same chair he had sat in when she uttered those chants to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t attend the funeral. His father didn’t allow it even when his mother asked and she asked for nothing. Why did she want to go to the funeral? George hadn’t understood at all. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He killed her.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The boy did no such thing, Helen.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don’t trust...that...that boy.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He's our blood.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No, No he isn’t.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time George saw her spirit, he didn’t expect it. It was a time before his glasses. He was 9 years old, now. He had been helping his father load up packed daggers onto a cart. He enjoyed being helpful towards his father, happy to gain even an ounce of pride from the man. Even if it was difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George! Wash up now, your mother has made dinner!” His father called out from within their little home. He was quick to move, placing the last box down before running into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time to run a bath so he opted for a quick wash of the face and then washed all the dirt and grime from his fingers. It was peaceful until he saw the grey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George blinked, brown eyes staring back at his own reflection but a haze of grey was behind him, slowly forming. It was..It was a woman. Ms.Morelli stood behind him, the cruel smile on her face. She has returned to haunt him. She had come back for him. The boy's eyes grew wide, terrifyingly wide as he made eye contact with her. It was her. It was her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear that washed over him had stopped him from thinking. He ran out of the bathroom, yelling for his father who appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop the yelling boy” the man immediately demanded, hands being played on his shoulders, “what’s this nonsense?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words slipped from his lips before he could rethink it. “The woman! She’s here! The dead lady” George cried out alarmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time almost seemed to slow down for a moment, a heartbeat later, George cradled his cheek, the skin burning and no doubt red. His father had...had slapped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head and stared up at the man who was positively fuming. He had said the forbidden words. The realization of mistake hit him right away. He didn’t even care he had been slapped. He had given his secret away. </span>
</p><p>“Don’t you dare mention this to your mother” the man hissed, took one look over George, almost in disgust before he returned to the kitchen. </p><p>He didn’t eat dinner that night. Instead George curled up in his bed, tears soaking his pillow. Why was he like this? Why did he deserve to suffer like this. Wasn’t this too cruel?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! I promise you’ll get some techno action soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next plan was clear. They were going to enter the competition, win against Technoblade, take all the prize money and find a new goal to keep themselves occupied. It was a simple plan with only a few little hurdles in the way. </p><p>They were letting themselves lounge around for the morning. The past few days had been intense and they could easily enter the competition later in the day. Dream still had half his face buried into a pillow, the mask balanced carelessly against his forehead in an attempt to hide his face. But Sapnap could easily still see one of his eyes and some skin dusted by freckles. </p><p>George on the other hand was sprawled across the couch he had slept on, hair sticking up here and there, arm hanging off, fingertips just barely skimming the floorboards. The glasses were covering his eyes but with the lazy movements and half hums, George seemed half asleep.  Sapnap was surprised he was the most awake one out of them all. </p><p>Fundy had been kind enough to drop them breakfast earlier, Sapnap doing his best to offer a smile instead of a blank stare. Mainly because Dream had shot him a look and George mentioned Fundy was already scared enough. Hey if the hybrid was already scared, his job here was done. He’d left with a quick glance and hurried out of the room, leaving them with fresh scones and juice. A godly breakfast compared to their usual of bruised fruits and lukewarm water. </p><p>“What’re we thinking then?” The dark haired man questioned, “Three against one? Two against one??” </p><p>“Mmmmm” Dream hummed lowly, “Well, depends if George wants to fight a demonic pig or not” the man drawled out, smiling lazily though as he felt fingertips card threw his hair, leaning up into his best friend's touch. </p><p>“Well?” Sapnap asked, turning his head to look over at George who continued to stare up at the ceiling. </p><p>It wouldn’t be a surprise to him if George denied fighting. Especially in s competition. It was probably intimidating and would practically be his first. </p><p>“I think…” there was a small pause, “I think it’s best if I sit this one out, better for you guys to be perfect if you want to win, yaknow?” George had thought it over since they had mentioned this impending battle. Sure he could help them but why was he risking his life for these two? There was no reason to, no matter how kind they were. Even though in the end he had chosen to stay. </p><p>It was a reasonable answer, in Sapnap’s opinion. Nothing he didn’t expect . “Alright, settled then. Me and Dream are gonna kick some ass and we got ourselves an ally in the crowd. Yaknow, just Incase stuff gets messy.” </p><p>“If you're expecting me to come to your aid I think you two need to buy me a crossbow. You guys did kidnap me and break my old one after all” George mentioned the smug tone clear in his voice. </p><p>Sapnap had already seen that coming, already having planned on dragging George out soon to help him pick out a new crossbow, maybe whilst Dream confirmed their fight against Technoblade. The whole event lasted two days, apparently Techno recovered quickly and hated dragging it out into numerous days. So it remained 2 days. He had no idea if there was a certain number of people allowed to fight him but he knew Dream wouldn’t be denied it. </p><p>“Well, let’s go then!” Sapnap declared getting off the bed and stretching his arms out, “I’m ready to shop and maybe Dreamie here can go get our names signed up whilst we shop!” He quickly planned out. </p><p>The other two boys however seemed less reluctant. Dream groaning and reaching out for Sapnap, “later, come lay in bed some more” he drawled out, letting his arm fall back onto the bed. Sapnap raised an eyebrow, glancing at George who was also unmoving, had he fallen asleep again? </p><p>“And I expected-“ but he was cut off by rapid knocking on the door. He frowned, spinning around as he stared at the door. Thankfully that alerted Dream, the man sitting up, strapping his mask up properly. Had Fundy come back? </p><p>“Doesn’t sound like Fundy…” Dream murmured, the knocking turning into what sounded like a hand smacking the door now. It paused for a second, hushed voices outside the door and then it started again. </p><p>George stirred awake again, “can't you two stay quiet…” he whined almost childishly, glancing at them, but realizing they were standing in place. “Huh..?” His eyes falling onto the trembling door from all the shaking. </p><p>“Open up Big Man!” </p><p>Big man? </p><p>Sapnap moved first, suddenly unfrozen as he swung the door open, revealing two boys. A smirking blonde with bright eyes and a brunette who seemed more sheepish and apologetic. “Tommy! Tubbo!” </p><p>“You guys came back!” The two boys yelled in chorus, pushing their way into the room without a moment of hesitation. </p><p>George had sat up in confusion, hair sticking up in odd ways, pushing up the sleeves of the hoodie, “huh…?” He murmured half asleep, his glasses barely stable on the tip of his nose.</p><p>Who were these two kids? </p><p>“I didn’t even believe it when Fundy told us! He’d come over at the crack of dawn and said you’d come back! How was your adventure? Did you find anything cool for us?” The smaller brunette spoke excitedly, practically bouncing on his toes as he eyed the two men. </p><p>Dream smiled, “Slow down there Tubs” he hummed out reaching out to ruffle the tousled brown hair, “it depends if you can win me in a sword right first.” Tubbo immediately fell into a frown, “Dream! That’s like impossible!” </p><p>Tommy had however zeroed in on George sitting on the couch, “Whose that?” he asked almost accusingly, “you didn’t replace us did you?” He huffed, eyes narrowed. </p><p>“Pff. Replace you? I don’t think anyone can be as annoying as you, Tommy” Sapnap started with a small laugh, ruffling the blonde's hair. </p><p>“That's just George. He's our hostage” Dream informed the two playfully. </p><p>George huffed, rolling his eyes as he fixed his glasses, “Uh huh. Ya they're keeping me hostage, mind breaking me out?” He asked the two. </p><p>The smaller brunette frowned, “I thought Wilbur told you guys not to do that anymore!” Tubbo accused, prodding at the Dream’s side. </p><p>The masked man simply shrugged his shoulders, “sometimes when you wanna keep something you just gotta take it kiddo. Kinda like how you keep Tommy by your side, couldn’t imagine him not being there right? Got that feeling with George over there” Dream spoke casually.</p><p>Had a feeling? George frowned, about to speak up until suddenly he had blonde hair in his face. Tommy had strutted up close, “What’s up with the glasses?” The boy asked poking at the lenses. </p><p>“Wait a second- so you guys have had hostages before?” George exclaimed the words hitting him a little late, batting the blonde’s hand away from his face. They’d done this before? </p><p>The two men simply laughed, Tubbo nodding rapidly, “They even did it to Wilbur! We couldn't find him for days! It was just like this! He wasn’t wearing pants either!” </p><p>The room fell into a silence, George wide eyed as he stared down at his pale legs and then back at Sapnap and Dream who had frozen in their spots. Oh...Oh lord. </p><p>“Tubbo…” Sapnap started weakly, “How about we keep that to yourselves…” he rushed out, for once even he seemed embarrassed. Tanned cheeks a soft pink as he ran a hand threw his hair. </p><p>Tubbo however frowned, “Why? You should be honest with your hostages. Don’t worry though George! They’ll let you free. Will, even got a kiss!” </p><p>A kiss. George’s eyebrows moved up, staring between the three boys, Tommy had plopped down beside him but he could hear the laughter muffled by the boys hands. Ah so at least Tommy knew what this meant. </p><p>“Well...that’s nice. He got a kiss and all…” George drawled out, eyes narrowed at the two taller men, “Anything else I should know?” </p><p>The boy went quiet for a moment, thinking it over as Sapnap seemed to want to melt into the floorboards. “Hmmm. I don’t think so? But Wilbur couldn’t walk straight so maybe they’ll do something to your legs?” He answered a little unsurely.</p><p>That’s what really broke the silence, Tommy’s laughter breaking thru as the boy practically doubled over, tears in his eyes. Sapnap seemingly had choked on air, looking away from George. Dream was the only one who seemed neutral but the mask hid it all, who knew if he was blushing or not. But he did clap a hand over Tubbo’s mouth, “Well, it was lovely seeing you two, but please refrain from scaring our guest away” he hissed out, not angry, maybe more embarrassed. </p><p>George couldn’t help but smile a little hearing the embarrassed tone. At least they felt embarrassed. Kinda… </p><p>Tommy had seemingly recovered, wiping away tears from his cheeks, “holy shit, Tubbo. I think we’re gonna need to talk about sex with you” the blonde stated rather bluntly. Tubbo frowning, pushing Dream’s hand away, “Why? Isn’t that the gross thing Wilbur does?”</p><p>“Okay!” Dream interrupted once more before Tommy could get another word in. “It was great seeing you two, tell Wilbur we’re coming for dinner tonight and then we can talk all you want okay? But right now…” Dream began to usher the two towards the door, “How about you two go make sure there are two extra slots in the completion” he suggested.</p><p>The two boys eyes immediately lit up, “Holy shit! You're joining the competition Big D?! And Sapnap! That’s fucking awesome” Tommy announced nodding his head eagerly, “I’ll go find Wilbur right now and Phil! Holy shit this is going to be amazing! C’mon Tubbo!” With that the blonde boy was pulling Tubbo along, the smaller boy managing a wave and a goodbye.  </p><p>Dream sighed, shutting the door and leaning against it. His eyes fell on George, innocently sitting on the couch. But he knew it was a facade, “Not a word” he huffed, “Not a single word!” </p><p>“I didn’t even open my mouth” George huffed, crossing his arms. </p><p>Thankfully the commotion Tubbo and Tommy had created had left the atmosphere more light hearted and relaxed. Eventually they gathered their strength to move around and get ready to head out. And since they had gotten the two boys to sign them up, the three of them were free to shop as they pleased. </p><p>“So what are you thinking?” Sapnap prodded, hovering over George’s shoulder as the brunette looked over the many types of crossbows. He couldn’t help but feel a little lost. Back home they didn’t have any of these models. His old crossbow had been a basic one, a hand me down from his father since he needed some sort of weapon. He preferred the distance it allowed, swords and daggers never feeling quite right. It required him too close to people and the risk of them swiping his glasses or them falling whilst in battle scared him all too much. </p><p>It was safer to fight from a distance. </p><p>George scanned the different types, all sorts of new information being thrown at him by the vendor, eager to sell. He turned his head, looking at Sapnap with a sheepish grin, “I have to be honest, I’m a little lost…'' he murmured. He couldn’t help but glance around a little more as he turned. It looked like Dream had wandered off without them.</p><p>He didn’t get to think much more of it, Sapnap tugging his arm and bringing his attention back to the crossbows pointing towards one of them. </p><p>In the end he did buy one, well Sapnap bought him one, along with 3 rolls of arrows, even a bag to keep them in. It was definitely handy not needing to worry about mixing them up with Dream’s. They ended up meeting up with Dream again, the blonde handing him a bag with a few other things inside. </p><p>George stared at it almost puzzled, “did...did you just shop for me…?” He asked unsurely. Dream simply shrugged, “you guys were taking too long and I figured you’d want to keep your stuff separate. Since we are going to be travelling together now.” </p><p>The thought was nice. George offered a small smile as he placed the new arrows and the carrier hatchel into the bag. He slung it over his shoulder. It was nice, a sturdy material. It was perfect. </p><p>“Anything else we missing then boys?” Sapnap interrupted, reappearing with a piece of jerky hanging from his mouth. </p><p>That made Dream raise an eyebrow, “stop stealing food, Sap” the blonde huffed, swiping the jerky from his lips and taking a bite. </p><p>“You’re literally eating the stolen jerky!?” Sapnap whined out right after, hurrying after Dream. </p><p>It confused him so much how these two could go from serious fighters to childish children.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flashback chapter to Sapnap’s childhood</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to do a double update since I’ve had this chapter ready for awhile and the previous one was short. So enjoy !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only him, his older brother and his mother growing up. Their father had left days after Sapnap had been born, not wanting to raise the devil like a son. He didn’t even bother taking anything according to his brother. Simply spat cruel words at their mother and left, muttering about the devil child. He didn’t understand what was wrong until he got a little older. When he’d get frustrated as a baby, his hands would grow warm, his whole body at times, his mother unable to cradle him in her arms. She stopped holding him after that, he grew too hot tempered. No one really touched him the more he grew up. He was becoming dangerous and he didn't even know it. </p><p>The burden of running the house had fallen on his brother, their mother growing tired and sick. At first she had doted on them both but as they sunk in debt, her attention fell on his brother. He was reliable and running their home and he was oh so precious. Sapnap simply attended school the best he could and tried to attempt chores around the house. But sometimes he would burn the broom or leave scorch marks on the walls. Such tedious work always made his temper rise. </p><p>Eventually he could tell his family was growing tired of him, At age 6, his mother forgot to put a plate out for him during dinner, his brother getting for him, apologizing quietly. “She’s just tired Nickie...” he had whispered trying to be gentle but Sapnap knew something else was there.</p><p>The pattern only continued, forgetting to set out his plate or forgetting to do his laundry. Sapnap didn’t let it affect him, He wanted to be a good son like his brother was. So, he didn’t mind easily learning his own chores though when frustrated they would end a little badly. </p><p>But slowly his brother grew older and more annoyed. Sapnap was8 when his brother called him a freak the first time, pushing him aside after he had a burnt hole into his shirt. His mother muttered about the curse as she tried to appease her oldest son, saying she’d go out and buy him a new work shirt.</p><p>The reality of being a ghost in his own home, hit the hardest when even his brother no longer added his plate on the dinner table. Not even one glance. Sapnap hadn’t complained though, pressing his lips together and simply getting dinner himself. It became a habit to eat by himself after that, tucked away in the corner of his room, distracting himself with books. It was always the same books. Books to research the power he carried, to be able to control it. He wanted to know more. </p><p>He was 12 when he felt himself stop caring. He had tried to be kind, to live his own life in this house but he couldn’t anymore. He needed affection, he wanted someone in his life. But he had nothing. He began talking back at his brother, tired of being pushed around by the older man. It wasn’t fair, how was it his fault he was born like this? That he had those powers? </p><p>It was also the time when he started to accept them, it was a part of him. He couldn't get rid of them so he needed to make them his own. In his defence he had always found them interesting, he wanted to be able to control the flame that flickered in his palm. So he began to practice using the power when his brother wasn’t home. The man hated seeing the flame in his presence, said it made him feel sick to have someone like Sapnap in his perfect house. </p><p>It was much less than perfect. Everyone had flaws, he was the only one to accept them. He began to care less about the two people who made him feel like a mistake. Didn’t listen when his brother scolded him or tried to get him to do chores. That their poor mother was too fragile to move and clean the counters. Sapnap simply said no and burned his own handprints into the counter before leaving the kitchen leaving his brother fuming.</p><p>Sapnap was fine living like this. He had a roof under his head and food still. He didn’t know if he could be a street kid so he was grateful not to be thrown out by his brother. It was the one kind thing the man had done.</p><p>But their mother just continued to infuriate him, as if he could he even call her his mother. She’d never been a motherly figure in his eyes. She was simply there to praise and love his brother, she didn’t have anything left for him. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>And it upset him. He was human, he was her son, he deserved to be loved, to at least be acknowledged but no, he was nothing.</p><p>Nothing, when she simply brushed past him without a good morning. Nothing as she made breakfast and packed lunch for his brother. Nothing as she sewed new clothes for his brother whilst he was forced to wear hand me downs. </p><p>So when she finally did speak to him, it hit worse that it was simply to belittle him. He’s come home late in the afternoon, not like it mattered when he was simply ignored. But apparently his mother had wanted him home that evening? </p><p>He blinked as she stood in the entrance leading upstairs, “Where were you?” She spat out, the disgust in her tone very clear. </p><p>Sapnap sighed deeply, he didn’t want to answer but she blocked the entrance to his escape. “Out” he simply stated, kicking off his mud caked shoes. </p><p>He saw her eyes flicker down to them before back to his face, “Clean those up! And you were supposed to be home by now! You needed to clean the kitchen!” She huffed with annoyance. </p><p>Sapnap scoffed, rolling his eyes as she ordered him around, “It’s funny when you try to use me like your little slave whilst I’m actually your son, you witch” he spat right back, arms crossed. It was hard to control his anger still, he already felt like he wanted to explode but he couldn’t. </p><p>“Show some respect you bastard!” She threw right back at him, “You live under my roof so you’ll do as I say!” </p><p>He only continued to scoff, walking forward, “Move. I’m not doing anything!” He continued to stay persistent. He wasn’t going to budge on this at all. This family didn’t deserve him. </p><p>But the women didn’t move, simply making her stance clear as she adjusted to the position to stand in the middle of the entrance properly, “Go into the kitchen and clean it young man.” </p><p>“Move!” Sapnap stated through gritted teeth again, he could feel his hands warming up but it was no problem, he wasn’t going to be touching her. </p><p>“Good god, how did I get stuck with this as a child? Your father should’ve just gotten rid of you.” Was what left the women’s lips next and Sapnap only saw a red. His father should have gotten rid of him? That bastard had abandoned them and suddenly she’s speaking of some favor he could have done?!</p><p>“MAYBE IF YOU WERE A GOOD MOTHER I WOULD BE A BETTER PERSON!” The yell left him before he could stop himself, hands going out to push the woman, the flames flickering off his palms before he even realized. She stumbled back, the fear and shock clear in her eyes as she spotted the flames. </p><p>After that all he heard was his mother’s scream as he fell back. He had shocked himself with the amount of heat leaving his hands. All he saw was red and orange as the flames spread from his palms to the floorboards. He didn’t know how to stop it, he didn’t. He felt himself choking as he tried to make it stop, his throat aching from how much he was screaming. But at the same time he couldn’t hear himself, his throat simply ached. </p><p>In the place of the floor around him he found himself engulfed, his mother’s screams echoing in his ears. “No...No..No” he whispered to himself, eyes brimming with tears as he tried to scramble up. How did he get out? How did he fix this? The flames were spreading so quickly. He couldn’t see anything. “Mom?” He yelled out, but he couldn’t see her. He couldn’t see anything. What had he done? Why couldn’t he stop them?</p><p>The flames burned bright on his palms, he could have used them as a light source if he wasn’t surrounded by those same flames. He’d...He was destroying his own home, he was going to have nothing…</p><p>In minutes he could hear more screams and yells of alarm. People had seen the flames. They knew there was trouble. Sapnap swallowed back all his sobs, he knew he’d ruined it. His mother had been swallowed up into the flames, it was over. The flames in his palms had begun to flicker as his anger fizzled into panic. The panic melted into fear and sadness as the flames began to flicker and die in his palms. He wasn’t the problem anymore but the flames were surrounding him. He had started the problem. </p><p>So he did the only thing he knew how to. He ran, he ran through the house, pushing the back door open and running into the trees behind their home, running as far as his legs would take him. The pure frenzy didn’t let him stop until he didn’t know where he was anymore, his home, his mother, his brother all of it left far behind. There was no chance he could go back, no point in going back. </p><p>It was only him now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy today’s chapter!!!! I’m not the happiest with it but pretty happy with it so I deemed it good enough to post, sorry if there’s any spelling errors and such, I’ll be fixing them as the day goes on. </p><p>I am a little sick rn, so sorry about if things aren’t coherent!! But it’s my birthday so I wanted to post something for you guys!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bit awkward getting ready for dinner with a bunch of strangers. According to Sapnap he didn’t have to worry, it was only a few buddies and Tommy and Tubbo. But he wasn’t sure how reassured he felt with that. This Wilbur guy would also be there, who had apparently been half naked and limped because of Sapnap or Dream, or both. He didn’t know nor was going to judge them for anything. He was simply a bit intrigued. He just wasn’t sure at all how he was supposed to act. </p><p>“Fundy offered some of his clothes for you, Sap went to go grab them!” Dream piped up from where he had emerged from the bathroom and he had to admit the other definitely cleaned up well. </p><p>Dream had traded his baggy cargo pants for a pair of more fitted black dress pants. The usual yellow hoodie nowhere to be seen, instead traded for a black turtleneck and of course the yellow had to stay. But now it was a jacket slung over his shoulders, it seems a little darker though. George frowned a slightest bit but didn’t ask. He didn’t need Dream teasing him further.</p><p>Another thing that grabbed his attention was the necklace hanging around the black material. Three keys and a mask charm. Another interesting mystery.  “Did you just have all this in your bag?” George asked a little dumbfounded. </p><p>George could only see Dream smile, his mask hadn’t been pulled down properly, but it was obvious he was amused by the statement. “Nah, Fundy’s gotten a bunch of my old clothes I ditched here, overpacking is a nuisance.” </p><p>Ah. So Fundy had a bunch of their old clothes? It only fueled his urge to ask more but he stopped himself. It seemed like a touchy subject. “Mhm…” he hummed, eyeing the other once more. Dream looked good. </p><p>Sapnap finally arrived with a bag in hand, the door hitting the wall with a slight bang, “Fundy doesn’t know if this’ll fit you. But he tried his best!” The man uttered, stepping into the room and George hated how his heart skipped a beat. If Dream looked good, Sapnap had the smallest step up from it. It was obvious the other was much more into styling then Dream. He carried himself differently too and George was pretty sure that’s what grabbed his attention. </p><p>The usual fit of a black hoodie and a white shirt pulled over it was gone. Instead Sapnap was clad in fitted dress pants just like Dream, if not a little tighter, a belt around his waist. On top he wore a button up, but it looked like he had forgotten to button it up. It showed off his collarbones, just barely stopping between his pecs and half tucked into the jeans. A single silver chain around his neck. He looked...looked expensive even in this simple state. </p><p>“You good?” Sapnap interrupted, eyebrow raised, George’s eyes flickering up to see that that bandana was still wrapped around his head, keeping his hair out of his face. It’s also when George realized Sapnap had piercings. A few pieces of gold jewelry on either side. </p><p>“I think he’s enjoying the view a little too much” Dream snorted, walking past him and patting his shoulder, interrupting George’s staring. The brunette glared, Dream simply smirking, “he likes the staring, don't worry” he mumbled, before walking back over to the bed. </p><p>George pursed his lips, glancing back up at Sapnap who was looking back at him with the same quizzical look, “I’m fine” he rushed out, grabbing the bag from Sapnap’s hands and rushing into the bathroom. </p><p>Sapnap frowned, watching the door shut and looking back at Dream, “Should I have buttoned it up more?” He asked with a small pout, “I didn’t mean to throw him into a crisis” he murmured, shuffling over to the blonde. </p><p>Dream simply smiled, glancing over at the bathroom door before lifting his mask up, emerald eyes meeting deep brown ones, “Don't worry, he needs a crisis or two to loosen up a little” he murmured, tugging Sapnap closer, hands resting on the man's waist. Sometimes it was even hard for him to resist, especially when Sapnap brought out clothes he hadn’t worn in a year or two. </p><p>“Dreamie, we can’t get carried away right now…” Sapnap mumbled, glancing behind them, before back at Dream. Their eyes remained locked for a moment. Dream licking his lips as he took in Sapnap’s appearance once more. </p><p>The blonde simply shrugged, pressing a chaste kiss to Sapnap’s lips before tugging his mask back down, “your loss, honey” Dream murmured playfully, smirking before he tugged the mask completely down, the smug look out of view now. </p><p>“Asshole!” Sapnap huffed, kicking the others ankle as he walked away from him, “you don’t need to tease me like that then!” Dream simply laughed, sitting down on the bed and tugging his boots back onto his feet, “Ya ya.” </p><p>The bathroom doorknob rattled and the door swung open, “Uh I’m not sure this is my usual style…” George muttered, stepping out of the bathroom, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>Fundy’s clothes were definitely a bit...well not his style at all. Most days he spent wearing loose pants and hoodies, the occasional t-shirt when it was too hot. These weren’t too fancy, just much more put together in a way. Though he was also confused why they had to dress so nicely, wasn’t this just a  random dinner with buddies. </p><p>“How’s it look?” George asked, looking down at himself and then back at the two men who had gone a bit quiet. </p><p>But Sapnap broke the silence, playfully whistling, “Now this, this is definitely a good look on you!” He hummed, eyes moving up and down his figure. </p><p>George was clad in beige pants, cinched at the waist with a black belt along with a deep blue sweater. It fit much better then the hoodie he had been previously wearing but George seemed nervous. </p><p>Sapnap stepped forward, walking over to the older, “Listen, don’t stress out too much, it’s just a dinner, Gogy” he reassured gently, using the opportunity to reach out and fix the outfit, brushing down the fabric that bunched up at his waist, “hm, that looks better” he decided. He glanced up, seeing the faintest of red color on George's cheeks. Maybe Dream was right about him needing to loosening up </p><p>“Shall we head out?” </p><p>They left the inn, exchanging a brief conversation with Fundy who said he’d be there a bit later, apparently there were some last minute guests arriving. </p><p>Dream and Sapnap were in the lead as they headed further into the heart of the city. It was busy as ever, people milling around, children playing in the little pathways leading into their homes. “Everyone looks so happy here…” he observed in surprise. </p><p>“Ya. This is probably one of the safest lands. They’ve done a good job upkeeping the place. We haven’t been here in over a year and a half and I think it only got better!” Sapnap agreed, slowing down so he was in step with George. </p><p>Slowly thought he was realizing a difference in the homes around him. They seemed bigger and fancier now, expensive fountains and the pathways practically shining. Where the hell did this Wilbur guy live? </p><p>“Are you sure we’re heading the right way?” He pondered, Sapnap simply telling him to worry, they knew where they were going. George wasn’t too sure about it but he didn’t know anything about this place either so he couldn’t argue either. </p><p>They ended up stopping in front of a place he had last expected. It was the building that had loomed high into the sky when they had first stepped into the city cascaded in walls. Why- George blinked, staring at the grey towers and the metal gate that kept them outside. “Why-Why are we at the Kings place?” He uttered in disbelief. </p><p>Dream didn’t answer him, simply approaching the guards standing on the side. The men seemed hostile for a moment until they were laughing and smiling like old buddies. “Welcome back Sir Dream! Sir Sapnap!” One of them uttered, the other one opening up the latch and pushing the gate open enough for them to step in. “Have a pleasant dinner” the men said, bowing their heads slightly. </p><p>Sir? Wasn’t that what knights were called? Why were Knights called Dream and Sapnap, sir’s? </p><p>“C’mon Gogy!” Sapnap hummed, grabbing his arm and tugging him past the metal gates. “Where- why are we at a King’s house? Are you guys selling me? Is this why we’re dressed all fancy?” He asked, half serious. Sure he didn’t expect to be sold but it wasn’t impossible either, especially since he had no clue of the plans these men had. </p><p>Sapnap glanced back at him, eyebrows raised, “If we were selling someone I think I’d make a better catch than you, no offence.”</p><p>George rolled his eyes, “Yes cause collarbones are what keep the ladies swooning” he murmured only to find Sapnap grinning, “I mean I know the men enjoy them” he said happily. </p><p>“C’mon you two!” Dream called out already up the stone steps, standing in front of a doorway. There were other guards around but not one seemed to find this weird. Three random men who obviously didn’t live here just walking up into the king's palace. Was this normal? </p><p>“I’m really confused...Why’re we having dinner at...here?” George continued to ask, tugging at Sapnap's sleeve as they clambered up the stone steps as well. The guard at the door pushing open the doors, stepping aside for them to pass. </p><p>“Wilbur’s the King’s son” Sapnap spoke as if it wasn’t a big deal at all, “We did a couple favours for the king and the prince so we’re close!” </p><p>George blinked. Dream and Sapnap were close to the king’s family? They were so close it was easy to invite themselves over for dinner, not to mention the invitation had been delivered by two children? That seemed a bit...odd. “You know if you are just selling me. You can tell me? It’s hard to believe a King allowed you to invite yourself over anytime.” </p><p>He didn’t mean to think badly of the two, or that they were acting disrespectfully. But back home no one would dare do this. No matter the favor. Sure the lands he lived in where much more corrupt but this just seemed like insanity.  </p><p>“Relax, Gogy. We know what we’re doing and we’re not selling you” Sapnap continued to reassure him with a comforting smile. But he wasn’t sure how comforted he felt by it.  </p><p>George let himself take a good look inside. There was a plush carpet ran through the middle of the stone flooring, he felt bad stepping on it, knowing the dried mud underneath the shoes. But Sapnap and Dream seemed to have no problem walking across it so he silently told himself he shouldn’t stress about it. Whether he would listen to himself or not was a different situation. </p><p>There was expensive looking pottery and ornaments hanging from walls and placed on different sorts of tables. It was just like he expected a palace to look like. The wealth of the royals was quite clear. </p><p>But it also skyrocketed his nerves, unconsciously gripping onto Sapnap’s sleeve tighter as they walked through the hallways. </p><p>They stopped in front of another doorway, the guard simply glancing at them before slipping into a grin, “Sir Dream! Sir Sapnap! Welcome, Welcome” the man spoke, pushing the door opens and they were ushered inside. </p><p>Immediately they were met with a familiar mop of blonde hair, “Big D! Finally! I’m starving! What took you so long? It’s been hours!” Tommy exclaimed unhappily. Now Tommy was here too? George shifted uneasily, adjusting the glasses on his face, as his eyes looked around the room. </p><p>There were only a couple of people but it still left him unsettled. </p><p>“Tommy stop being dramatic!” Another voice interrupted them. A tall male approached them, he had brown tousled hair sticking out from underneath a hat and a fond smile on his face. He was dressed smart as well. A pair of soft brown pants, a simple cream shirt tucked into the waistband and a brown coat over it.</p><p>“Whatever, I just want food, Wilby!” Tommy grumbled heading back over to the table that was packed with way too much food. </p><p>So this was Wilbur or Wilby...</p><p>“Dream. Sapnap” Wilbur spoke, his voice practically as smooth as honey. This man was no doubt princely material. </p><p>Sapnap’s sleeve left this hand, George watching as the man wrapped his arms around Wilbur bringing him into a tight hug, “Wilbur! How are you? Looking as good as ever” he spoke, playfully winking as he stepped back, Dream rolling his eyes, bringing Wilbur into his own brief hug. </p><p>“Hm, I think you’re doing a better job at that then me” Wilbur commented, lifting a hand to briefly skin his fingertips across from Sapnap’s collarbones. </p><p>George shifted uneasily, sighing, “You know if you were just gonna flirt you coulda left me at the inn” he huffed, not meaning to sound bitter but he couldn’t help it. </p><p>It seemed to grab Wilbur’s attention quickly though, the taller male turning to look at him, a smile playing at his lips, “I’m sorry for making you feel left out. I’m Wilbur and you are?” The man spoke, stepping in front of him, offering a hand to shake. </p><p>It had him tense a little, the man stepping all too close. “George” he deadpanned a little, not liking the look on the man’s face, but did shake his hand before dropping it just as quickly. </p><p>“Well George it's nice to meet you. I’m deeply sorry if I made you uncomfortable. But you should understand, Sapnap looks too good to resist” he murmured with a grin. “But aside from that are you travelling with Dream and Sapnap then? You're taking my place?” </p><p>George blinked. Replacing a prince? He looked over at the other two men, confused. </p><p>“Ah! Wilbur, George doesn’t know how we met just yet. We’ll discuss this later!” Dream interrupted smoothly, resting a hand on George’s shoulder and squeezing gently. </p><p>“Are you gentlemen going to be crowding the entryway all evening then?” </p><p>George whipped around to find another man standing behind them. He was much older, beard greying and a few strands in his hair greying as well. He stood there, hands behind his back. George would’ve thought he was simply an attendant if not for the crown placed on his head. It was the King! His eyes widened, falling into a quick bow, thankfully he saw Dream and Sapnap fall into bows as well. At least he hadn’t done anything wrong. </p><p>The king however simply laughed, waving off the motion, “None of that now! Let me get a good look at you two. It’s been far too long!” The man uttered, stepping closer, hands placed on Dream’s arms. He squeezed gently never not smiling, “Strong as ever, Dream. I’m glad, though the medic won’t find it a nuisance if you step in later after dinner. Do remember that if you need a quick checkup.” </p><p>Dream laughed, shaking his head, “It won’t be needed, don’t worry, your highness. I’ve been taking care of myself.”  </p><p>The king looked Dream over once before nodding, stepping over to Sapnap, the smile remaining, “Sapnap,” he almost spoke with more pride, taking the leather covered hands and squeezing gently, “You look well. You haven’t had any troubles right? Ponk will be happy to have a check in with you, so do do that before you leave.” </p><p>Sapnap immediately nodded, “Of course, your highness. I planned on stopping by his home anyways. I won’t leave without a new trick to practice!” He grinned.  </p><p>The king chuckled, squeezing once more before dropping Sapnap’s hands, “As eager as ever. Don't lose that spirit, my boy.” </p><p>For a moment George was sure the king hadn’t spotted him but no. The man stepped right in front of him with almost a curious look. “Now, you are definitely a new one. Did Dream and Sapnap here force you here?” The king asked as if it was the most casual thing. </p><p>George blinked, unable to answer as he reached out to grip Sapnap’s sleeve again to feel some sort of reassurance. “Erm...not at all! It’s an honour meeting you, your highness” he rushed out softly. </p><p>The man looked at him, a flicker of a frown appearing, “Well, whatever the circumstances, a friend of these two young men is a friend of ours. Welcome to our Kingdom, I do hope you’ll enjoy your stay!” The smile reappeared as if it had never disappeared, he patted George’s shoulder before walking further into the room. </p><p>“Hey, you did good. Relax. The king isn’t going to behead you for being friendly” Sapnap huffed much too close to his ear but he managed a small smile, happy to be reassured a little.</p><p>“C’mon let’s eat!” Wilbur spoke, gesturing for them to follow him over to the large table. </p><p>Aside from the king and the prince, Tommy was settled down at the table, Tubbo sat right beside him, the two boys whispering about something. At the head of the table the King had settled down, speaking with a server. </p><p>This whole situation made him feel horribly out of place. It wasn’t normal for him to be here. But he followed as Dream and Sapnap led him to the left side of the table, settling down between the two men. Wilbur had situated himself on the right side, the empty seat between the King and Tommy. </p><p>“We’re still waiting for a few guests so why not chat!” The king spoke, leaning back into his chair. “I say a bit of an introduction is needed! Tommy! Tubbo! Enough chattering we have guests!” The man spoke, eyes narrowed but showed no threat. </p><p>The two boys glanced up, frowning a little, obviously not wanting to ditch their conversion. “Fine, I’m Tommy, I'm the youngest prince, I get to take the throne if Wilby here perishes. So that’s cool I guess” the blonde introduced himself blandly. </p><p>Oh. Wait- Tommy was another prince? George had a hard time swallowing that information. The two brothers couldn’t be more different. Wilbur carried himself with obvious confidence and pride, the pride of knowing he would rule over this land. Tommy had a similar vibe, but it was obvious the carefree nature outshined. Being the younger prince he probably had no duties or worries. </p><p>“I’m Tubbo! I’m not really...royalty. Tommy and I have known each other since we were little. My mom works in the kitchens!” The boy exclaimed, shrugging a little, “It’s nice to meet you george! For a second time!” </p><p>This royal family was very confusing. They seemed so kind and just a relaxed family. It was so odd. The prince had even befriended a workers son and he got to eat at the kings table. What kind of parallel universe had he landed himself in?  </p><p>Soon enough the remaining guests arrived as he spoke politely with whenever he was spoken to. He was much too nervous to start a conversation himself aside from Tommy and Tubbo. They were much less intimidating. Fundy arrived, seemingly good friends with Wilbur and thankfully the tension between Sapnap and him had decreased to almost nothingness. A man named Sam arrived, he too wore a mask that covered half his face. How interesting. It was a yellow color, the opposite of Dream’s white one. With him was a man named Ponk, who wore a full face mask with nothing but his eyes visible but he ended up taking it off as he sat down at the table. Sam and Dream simply raised theirs slightly to eat. </p><p>Dinner began, everyone digging into the food like normal and it was probably normal for them but George was hesitant. The food looked almost too good to eat and he didn’t even know what to pick at first. Dream seemed to have realized though, taking his plate and piling it with different types of dishes, “it’s all good, eat up, George!” The man encouraged, smiling briefly before being tugged back into a conversation about sparing with Sam. It was obvious how long these two had been separated from their friends. </p><p>His attention was caught however when Wilbur mentioned the name Technoblade. It seemed to catch everyone’s attention, conversations being hushed as they focused on what Wilbur had to say. </p><p>“Technoblade huh? I’ve heard lots of talk about him over the years. How’d you manage to get him here?” Dream asked curiously. Apparently the Blade wasn’t known to just sit in one place but he’d been here for a couple of months now, raking up the emeralds. </p><p>“He just showed up one day if you want the honest answer. He was boasting about all the wins he’s had and how’s never had a loss. The man is ruthless, Dreamie! So-“ </p><p>“I challenged him to fight our guards!” Tommy interrupted, eyes eager as he slammed his hands against the table, “It was gruesome! Our guards had no chance against this guy, Big D! It was epic!” </p><p>Wilbur didn’t seem to mind the interruption, watching his younger brother ramble off about how intense the battle had been. “Yes, Tommy decided to be a bit of an idiot, but that’s how we discovered his real power. It brought in more and more people into the land so we decided to take the opportunity to hold challenges and battles! Rake in some money for the land and Techno was happy to be showered and showed off” the older prince finished. </p><p>“I bet you could beat him though!” Tubbo spoke up, eyes just as eager, sitting up in his seat, “If anyone could do if. It’d be you two! Or you three! I don’t know if George wants to fight but it’d be so cool to see it! I bet he’s great!” </p><p>The evident confidence Tubbo showed for him for no reason was a bit of a surprise. This kid hadn’t even seen him fight, simply met him whilst George was half asleep. Hardly a good introduction in his opinion. </p><p>“Sorry to disappoint but I’m leaving the fighting to these two, they’ve got more experience” George explained, feeling a bit lame now. This kid had expectations and he was crushing them immediately. But better now then being the reason Dream and Sapnap fail. </p><p>There was a thing George was curious about though. The spirits the Blade would carry. Would there be many? It was obvious there was a no killing rule for the tournament and challenges, but what about this man’s past? Had he killed in the past? The curiosity was growing quickly but he wasn’t sure if he was prepared to see what lingered behind the Blade’s shoulder. Or if he could even handle it. Would they be loud like Sapnap’s spirit, or simply lost souls of people he had ruined. </p><p>“Well, George! You’ll have us to accompany you during the tournament!” Wilbur spoke up, “we’ll have a seat arranged for you where we’ll be, you'll have the best view of Sapnap and Dream!” Wilbur spoke with a sort of pride as he spoke about the two boys. The history would definitely be worth listening to. </p><p>The rest of the evening passed quickly much to his own surprise. He found himself getting along with them even though his own credibility didn’t match them all. He found himself chattering away with Sam, apparently he had been from a much smaller kingdom before moving here. A simple village boy. Apparently so no one had seen his face either, which got him wondering if anyone had seen Dream here. </p><p>“Have...Have you seen Dream’s face?” George found himself asking, glancing over at the man himself who was speaking with the king. </p><p>“Ah. The age old question. No. I haven’t seen it. As far as I know it’s only Sapnap and Wilbur” Sam informed him, also glancing over at the masked man, “If you stick by his side though, I’m sure you’ll be seeing it in no time. He only shows his closest friends. Those he can trust. Not that he doesn’t trust us, but I understand the reason why he won’t. Any of us could be easily bribed and give away his identity.” </p><p>It was interesting how Sam spoke of betrayal. He was right though. Many people were easily swayed by a price. And Sam admitted to it itself. </p><p>George nodded, jumping through as an arm came around his shoulders, a weight against his side. He glanced to see Sapnap smiling wide, hair falling into his eyes. His bandana was gone. “What’re we discussing, Gogy, Sam?” </p><p>“Your boyfriend's ass” Sam spoke smoothly. Sapnap’s nose scrunching up at that, “I’ve got a nicer ass if you want me to be honest, or…” </p><p>George frowned as Sapnap went quiet, “or-?” But he was cut off with his own gasp as a hand grabbed at his butt. “Sapnap!” He half yelled, pushing out of his grip with a glare. </p><p>The other boy didn’t seem to care at all, simply laughing, “Relax Gogy. I was just seeing if I had competition and hm I may have it.” </p><p>George rolled his eyes, “don’t do that again” he huffed shuffling back over and Sapnap slung his arm back around him like nothing, grinning at Sam. “Isn't he a treat? It’s nice to have someone feisty with us, me and Dream where getting a little too chummy.”  </p><p>“He looks like he could kick your ass Sap, not gonna lie. I think you should watch yourself” Sam commented softly, a flicker of a smile appearing on his face from where the mask was raised. </p><p>“He’s all bark, no bite” Sapnap hummed, smiling much too brightly in George’s opinion. “Says the guy who was running for the hills when I chased him” he muttered with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>It wasn’t long until he found himself settled down in a much too expensive looking sitting room with the group. The King had retired to bed, along with Tommy and Tubbo who had insisted they stay but ushered away by Sam and Wilbur. Something about adult conversations.</p><p>George wasn’t sure why he was a part of this, almost tempted to go with Tommy and Tubbo. But here he was sitting down on the soft carpet, knees pressed against his chest as he listened to the conversations around them. It was mainly about Technoblade and the tournament beginning tomorrow. </p><p>It had already been decided that he’d sit with Wilbur and the royal family. He wasn’t too sure how he felt about it but he wasn’t about to deny and say he’d rather sit or stand between millions of sweaty bodies. Plus at least he’d get a decent view of Sapnap and Dream kicking ass or getting kicked. </p><p>“He's a bit of a mad man, not going to lie” Wilbur spoke from where he was lounging in an armchair with a glass of wine in one hand, the red liquid only adding to the menacing vibe the prince gave off of. He just didn’t sit right with George. Maybe because he didn’t feel like he belonged in such a fancy palace. </p><p>Dream and Sapnap however seemed right at home, George finally seeing that closer side of them that he had forced himself to be unaware of. The two were sitting across from, also settling on the plush carpet on the floor. Except they had each other’s company, Dream might as well have been in Sapnap’s lap. The blond had one of his legs thrown over Sapnap’s and Sapnap’s head half tucked against his neck. </p><p>They must be comfortable publicly displaying their affection here. Among friends and no prying eyes. They were safe here. A feeling which George longed for. He was practically itching to go back to that hotel room and he found the perfect escape to do so when Fundy announced he’d be leaving. George had glanced at the pair, but they were much engrossed in planning their attacks against the Blade with Wilbur. </p><p>So as Fundy walked by George got onto his feet. “Can I come with you?” He asked softly, “I’m tired and I don’t think those two will be ready to leave yet.” </p><p>“Of course!” The hybrid spoke, tail swishing behind him, “I could use the company!” George was grateful to hear that, not wanting to invade the hybrids' privacy. </p><p>Together they said their goodbyes, aside from the trio much too busy with their conversation. Whatever. He’d see them back at the hotel. George didn’t know why he felt so antsy leaving him behind though. Could just a week with some strangers make you attached to them? He hadn’t felt like this before...was this how friendship worked? Worrying about them? Even when they knew how to care for themselves. </p><p>The walk was peaceful. Fundy provided them with idle conversation. Chattering about life in L’manberg and how he’d gotten to be friends with the prince of the land. Apparently Tommy had broken a hotel window and knocked down a guest. Wilbur had positively freaked out and forced Tommy to apologize and even gotten the young prince to work at the inn for a week. It had been a disaster but it had taught the young boy not to play with those types of objects near windows. </p><p>They parted ways at the inn desk, Fundy excused himself to do some last minute inn chores. Tomorrow it would be chaos according to him. So George bid him a soft goodbye, hurrying to their room. Thankfully he had grabbed the spare key before leaving earlier. </p><p>He tugged off the sweater and pants, tempted to throw them in a pile on the floor but he recalled that these weren’t his. He was borrowing so he folded them nicely, making a mental note to return them to Fundy or ask Sapnap or Dream to do so. </p><p>“I forgot pants again…” he mumbled to himself as he rummaged through clothes. He had nothing but the clothes he had left the village in and he hadn’t bought any. again. He frowned, in the end settling for his boxers and the hoodie Sapnap had given him once more. </p><p>The exhaustion was quickly settling in, George sighing as he plopped down on the mattress for the moment. The evening had been one of the weirdest. He had dined with a royal family, spoken casually with princes and been acknowledged by a king. In a span of one day. Dream and Sapnap were changing his life all too quickly. He could’ve never imagined speaking to a King, especially with one with a kingdom that was run so smoothly. </p><p>The meeting had almost reminded him of the bandits at first. At how he had been threatened to be sold off to a king as entertainment. It sent a tremble up his spine each time he thought of it. Trapped in some kingdom without escape. Guess he did have more than one reason to than the pair who had kidnapped him. </p><p>George sighed, rolling into his side so he could face the window. All he could see was faint stars from where he was laying. He had no idea when Sapnap or Dream would be returning but the bed was comfortable and he was growing sleepy quickly. It couldn’t hurt to sleep on the bed for once. Besides, they had completely ignored him back at the palace. He could make one of them suffer by sleeping on the couch. </p><p>With that he decided he wouldn’t move, instead bringing the blanket up and happily curling up on the left side of the bed. He could be extra petty and sleep in the middle but he decided against it. It would make the pettiness too clear. </p><p>It didn’t take him long to doze off, a content smile on his face as he was warm and sleeping on a comfortable mattress once again. </p><p>The pair however arrived much later at the room. Sapnap practically clinging to Dream tiredly as he grumbled about George leaving them. </p><p>“Can’t believe he didn’t even tell us” grumbled the younger, watching as Dream unlocked the room door, “We could’ve gone home together!” Sapnap continued to grumble as they stepped into the room. It was dark, only the lantern in one corner omitting a soft glow in the room.</p><p>“Oh…” Dream voiced spying a curled up lump on their bed, “he fell asleep on the bed” he murmured, deciding to be quiet to not wake the sleeping boy. </p><p>“What the heck? How are we gonna sleep now?” Sapnap whined, already halfway out of his pants as realization hit him. He glanced from Dream to the bed, wiggling out of his pants as fast as possible, pulled his socks off and practically fell onto the empty side of the bed with a smug look. Dream barely had a chance to move, only managing to strip off his mask and unbutton his pants. George barely stirred at the movement, simply shifting slightly in his sleep. </p><p>Sapnap looked back up, smirking at Dream who was glaring at him, “Looks like you get the couch, Dreamie!” He hummed with satisfaction. </p><p>The blonde didnt move right away, lingering by the bed as he got his pants off, stripped out of the turtleneck to trade it for one of the shirts on the ground. He wasn’t sure whose it was, but it was just for the night. “I think we can fit…”” Dream hummed, placing his mask aside. </p><p>“Shove over…” he muttered, pushing Sapnap into the middle of the bed and clambering onto whatever space was left. “This...this isn’t very comfortable, what if I shove George off…” Sapnap huffed as quietly as possible. </p><p>Dream rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around the whining younger and bringing him into his arms, “we’ll cuddle tonight, aren’t you always whining about wanting to do it anyways? Well now you get me as your personal body pillow!” The blonde spoke. </p><p>It seemed to satisfy Sapnap who smiled, wiggling a little to make himself comfortable. The bed wasn’t the most big and he could hear George’s soft breathing behind him. If one of them moved in the night he knew it was going to be chaos, but that was a problem for them. For now he sighed softly, hiding his face against Dream’s chest as he drifted off, one hand clutching the fabric of his shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!! I know it’s been awhile, the update took much longer then I thought cause I had different ways to write it. They may continue to take awhile since I wanna write my absolute best for this fic!!! </p><p>I hope you enjoy !!! Leave a comment and kudo’s if you enjoyed !!! I love to hear from the readers </p><p>\\TW// </p><p>Some depictions of violent actions and mentions of past deaths</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There are so many people,” George murmured, eyes scanning over the number of men and women trickling into the arena. There were all sorts of people present. He could see hybrids, witches, warriors and everything in between. This was a place where people seemed to not care for what their neighbours were or what type of person stood next to them. </p><p>L’manberg was an accepting land. </p><p>George jumped slightly as suddenly an arm circled his shoulders, “Ain’t it a pretty sight?” Sapnap spoke, voice coming much to close for comfort. But he simply glared, shrugging the arm off his shoulders. </p><p>“It’s too many people…” he murmured. He couldn’t help but feel anxious, cautious. Who knew how many spirits lingered outside his view. Who knew what he would hear if he focused. </p><p>“Well it’s good you're gonna be up with the royal family then!” Sapnap interrupted, squeezing his shoulder gently with a soft smile. </p><p>George managed another small smile back, before looking away. He felt a bit dumb still feeling a little upset about last night. Obviously Sapnap and Dream would want to spend time with old friends. But after being dragged out here he felt a bit abandoned.</p><p>But he was just being silly. He had woken up with a weight on his chest, Sapnap half on top of him and beside Sapnap laid Dream. The blonde’s face hidden against the back of Sapnap’s neck. George hadn’t caught a glance of anything but blonde hair splayed across a tan cheek. Once again Dream had remained a mystery. But he had woken up with them in the room so that surely meant they weren’t planning on getting rid of him too soon. </p><p>He felt a tug on his arm again, which pulled him out of his thoughts. Dream had reappeared, waving the tickets for the three of them. “C’mon, Will’s waiting!” The blonde spoke, leading them through the crowded entrance.</p><p>As they neared the entrance, the guards examined the tickets and each of them were given a black stamp on their upper arms. It was the shape of a pig, a crown placed on the end, to indicate who the warrior in this arena was. He had heard from Dream that this Technoblade character was a hybrid. Rumours of Technoblade emerging from the darkest depths of the Nether realm. A realm George had never even thought of before. </p><p>They were led through large doors, apparently the men here knew where they were supposed to go, leading them away from the normal crowd and instead up a large staircase. There they were greeted by familiar faces from last night. </p><p>“Big D! Sapnap!” Tommy and Tubbo both called out, running over to the men, bombarding them with questions in seconds about techniques and plans. </p><p>“Relax, Relax, it’s a surprise. You can find out piece by piece with your own eyes” Sapnap hummed with confidence, laughing as the smaller boys groaned in protest. </p><p>George murmured his own hello’s and small smiles but his interest lay elsewhere. He marched past the last guard to stand near the railing. They were high up, in the royal family’s special suites. It was a wonderful view though, the expanse of the area completely filled and the hundreds of people milling about, taking their seats and chattering till their heart's content. </p><p>He adjusted his glasses, anxiously. One little slip and he could be faced with his biggest fear. </p><p>“Beautiful isn’t it, young George” a voice interrupted. George jolted as he whipped around to see the King joining him by the railing. </p><p>“Your majesty!” The younger boy murmured quickly falling into a bow, more out of habit than anything else, “it is quite beautiful yes, it’s grand and definitely made for a battle…” he murmured glancing at the arena before back at the King. Why had he approached him? Shouldn't he be giving Dream and Sapnap a pep talk?</p><p>The king remained silent for a few more minutes, pale blue eyes scanning the expanse of the arena. “My wife designed this herself, before her passing” he spoke finally. </p><p>George felt his heart stop. He blinked, confused. Why was the king telling him this? “Oh! I-I’m sorry for your loss…” he managed to whisper, his hands growing far too warm. </p><p>The man simply waved a hand, “Ah. It’s been a few years now. The boys were much younger then. Was able to keep going because of them. They’re my pride and joy, I would do anything for them,” the King continued with pride, his eyes not leaving the arena once. </p><p>George continued to nod, confused. He looked back over the arena as well, his bottom lip trapped by his teeth. </p><p>“I would do anything for them, Young George, anything. I want them to live the life their mother would’ve wanted for them. As they deserve.” </p><p>“I’m sure any parent would want that. Most adore their children don’t they” the younger man continued to speak, smiling faintly at the king. At least parents should. His...His were borderline trying so he could give them that.  </p><p>He couldn’t help but tense as there was a hand on his shoulder and a squeeze. George tore his gaze from the open field of the arena towards the king, “I suppose you are right,George.” With that the king left his side, leaving George confused as ever. What had just happened? Did the King- Was he suspected of something? </p><p>He couldn’t help but feel paranoia grow. He glanced around but no guard moved to cease him, no one was staring, there were no harsh glares or hushed whispers. It was only the crowd he had met the previous night and suddenly Dream and Sapnap were in his face. </p><p>“Wish us luck Gogy!” Sapnap spoke, eyes practically sparkling as he spoke, “We’re gonna win this and spend it on a new wardrobe for you. You need it.” </p><p>Dream snorted, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes, but didn’t say more. “Cheer for us” he simply murmured before urging Sapnap to come on. </p><p>George couldn’t find words to say, simply nodding with a short smile as he watched the pair disappear down the stairs, escorted by guards. He missed the concerned look Sapnap threw back at him once. His mind was too much of a muddled mess to concentrate on what the two had even said to him. </p><p>He didn’t know why, but there was a sense of dread creeping up in his chest. And it wasn’t from his lack of breakfast. </p><p>The tournament wouldn’t start for another hour it seemed, or at least according to Tommy’s impatient groaning. So George settled down in one of the seats, his body sinking into plush fabric. He didn’t feel right sitting in chairs meant for royalty or at least people worthy of it like their staff or knights. </p><p>The feeling only seemed to grow by the minute. He shifted uncomfortably, adjusting his glasses over and over again. An idea had bloomed in his mind and it couldn’t be buried. There was something about the King. No ruler could have so much kindness. It didn’t seem right. He seemed to welcome him in so easily, a complete stranger let into the castle. Even if it was Dream’s word. </p><p>He gulped, continuing to fidget. A quick glance couldn’t hurt. The glasses would be off and then on again in a second. Sapnap and Dream weren’t even close. He wouldn’t see the lady of fire nor those horrid cries. He just wanted to be sure.</p><p>Slowly he raised his hands, fingertips resting on the cold frames. He took a deep breath, knee bouncing up and down nervously. Just once glance. That’s all he needed. It’s all he needed. </p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly lowered the glasses off his nose and into his hands. He held them there briefly, just for a moment. He took another breath before opening them and turning his head. This way he couldn’t see more then what he needed to see. </p><p>Just a few rows higher up sat the king, two advisers on either side, chattering away. He was fine. Perfectly fine. It took a moment to adjust to the sudden rays of sunlight coming from all directions. His glasses usually dimmed it. Finally, he  focused his gaze upon the King, but not for long. </p><p>Directly behind the king, a woman stood, dressed all in white, some sort of nightgown maybe. But the most striking feature were the bruises circling her neck. Bruises that weren’t from the typical sort of reason, but from the— from hands wrapped around the throat. George gulped, staring at the woman in horror. There was a trickle of what he assumed was blood leaving the side of her mouth, but her eyes were softly gazing at the king. No hatred. No sign of pain. But George knew it. There was pain in the eyes. She shared the dirty blonde hair Tommy had. It fell in gentle curls around her shoulders, just like Tommy’s curled by the tips of his ears. But there was something else. She couldn’t have died of a natural cause. </p><p>“Excited?” Wilbur’s voice interrupted, making him jump as he whipped his eyes away from the woman and landing on Wilbur. It was obvious his hair came from the king, brown curls. He had soft brown eyes just like the king as well. “George?” The prince asked, frowning. </p><p>That's when he realized he was staring. He shook his head, smiling faintly, “Wilbur! Sorry I was just thinking about something…” he rushed out, hands tightening on the glasses in his hands. He needed more time. He'd be fine if he didn’t look into the arena. This was just Wilbur and there seemed to be no spirit lingering. Unless they kept their distance. </p><p>“Hey, you're not wearing your glasses” Wilbur commented curiously, eyeing the pair in his hands, “are they for something important?” The prince pondered. </p><p>George forced himself to nod, “uh yes. I’m not able to see colors. So these help make it a bit better” he explained, using his usual explanation. Though he seemed safe with Wilbur. No spirit had made an appearance either. </p><p>“I see…” the prince murmured, offering another smile to him, “I’m assuming you’ll be showing full support towards Dream and Sapnap? I don’t think they’d be too keen if you switched sides.” </p><p>The brunette continued to smile, nodding, “Ya, I’m sure Sapnap will be whining and groaning if I don’t support them. Though I think he expects too much from me if he expects me to scream for him.” </p><p>Wilbur smiled, laughing softly as he leaned back in his own seat, gaze falling upon the arena. George kept his eyes on the prince though, afraid of how many spirits would be hanging off the arena edges. “We have bets set up, as well, did you wager anything? It’s quite fun! Lots of interesting deals are made!” The prince stated, excitement clear in his voice as he looked back at George. </p><p>Bets? He hadn’t heard of anything but it wasn’t like he had emeralds or anything to wager up anyways. So he shook his head, “I wasn’t aware. Did you make any?” He asked. </p><p>“I have a fair deal of trust put in Dream and Sapnap’s teamwork. I have no doubt those two will be able to get the Blade down onto his knees asking for mercy” Wilbur spoke, the pride returning to his voice just like last night. </p><p>In reality this would be his first time seeing Dream and Sapnap in an actual battle. Sure he had fought them but it had been a small fight, no vengeance and definitely no prize at the end. So the two would definitely be working at a different level. </p><p>“I haven’t seen them fight too much, but I don’t doubt they’ll put up a fight” George murmured in agreement.</p><p>They spent the rest of the time waiting in a relaxed silence, George receiving many drinks and different types of foods sitting here with the royals. Now he knew why Dream had said not to bother with breakfast whilst sitting with the royal family. Their snacks were like a buffet. But he was still at the edge of his seat, carrying what he knew lingered by the king’s shoulders. The dead queen. He couldn’t even ask Wilbur or anyone here about her passing. He would have to ask Dream or Sapnap. Maybe Fundy.</p><p>The wait continued to drag on but thankfully Tommy was like a human bell. The blonde jumped out of his seat, running into the railing almost, “It’s beginning!” He cheered eagerly, “and one day I’m gonna be down there! Me and Tubbo both!” No spirits were clinging onto Tommy either. </p><p>It was nice seeing ambition from kids. Tommy was royalty but he still wanted to do it with his own hands instead buy off people to win wagers or what not. He had spirit, something George thought he himself had lost a while ago. But considering the fact he was still sitting here with complete strangers, he didn’t want to come down on himself too harshly. He hadn’t ended up going back home, so he wasn’t completely weak.</p><p>But once glance at Tubbo, he almost jumped in his own seat. A tall figure was lurking behind the small brunette boy. It seemed to be a man, sharing the same fluffy hair, but there were dark jagged lines around the man’s neck. Jagged lines which were painfully familiar. Execution...This man had been beheaded. Was this Tubbo’s father? A brother? An uncle? </p><p>What had this man done to deserve such a punishment? And usually...usually executions were dealt by Kings...  </p><p>His mind was working overtime again, trying to connect too many dots but it was impossible not to. The timing wasn’t the best though, he decided as he shoved the thoughts aside. </p><p>George slipped his glasses back on and couldn’t help but move forward to stand next to Tommy as well. It was his first time coming to such a grand event. His father had always found this sort of thing useless and time consuming. He always complained about how people found this entertaining, groaning about men needing to pay attention business, not hurling themselves at each other. He still technically had the same opinion but it was still interesting to watch. </p><p>The crowd was alive as ever, the King and Wilbur who had moved to a separate booth for a moment where making their opening announcements. Explaining how the event worked and seeing who would come out on top first. It was whoever beat Techno first. Simple enough. </p><p>And finally it came for the arrival of the man George had heard so much about. His eyes fell onto the gates on the east side where it had been announced Technoblade would be arriving from. </p><p>The whole area shook as the doors were pushed open, hitting the walls behind them with a bang. There was a moment of pure silence until a figure emerged from the dark hallway.</p><p>The first thing that caught his eye was the pink hair. Well there was a lot of pink but the hair. George blinked, eyes wide as he saw locks of pink hair thrown back into a long braid. He wasn’t able to see too clearly but it was evident this man was a hybrid. A piglin to be specific. His attire was similar to one of that a hunter. In one hand he carried a neitherite axe and the other carried a shield. His presence alone was intimidating, the man obviously carried himself with pride and George was left looking in pure awe. </p><p>So this was the man bringing in thousands of emeralds into L’manberg single handedly. Well, with the help of those who wanted to see if they could beat him in a fight. It was obvious the people adored him, cheering loudly at his appearance. </p><p>Thinking back to what Wilbur and Ponk had described to him. There would be 3 rounds every other hour. It was already widely impressive that this man could take three separate battles. It was like he was some sort of mythical creature. How were ordinary fighters supposed to defeat him? </p><p>Were Dream and Sapnap capable of fighting such a warrior? The King and Wilbur and everyone seemed to have faith in them, but George had creeping worry in his mind. </p><p>“How’s he still alive?” The words slipping from his lips. He knew Techno had been fighting the arena for quite awhile now. </p><p>Tommy glanced at him, grinning widely, “Healing potions is my guess! Lots and lots! It could kill a regular man but I don’t think techno’s even part human! I swear he’s like, part demon!” the blonde continued to ramble out as his eyes returned back to the arena.</p><p>Healing potions. So this...this man creature was simply drowning down potions after every battle? How was he surviving this? Wouldn't that lead to his whole body shutting down? </p><p>The announcements passed, along with Technoblade’s introductions. It was vague, not much information for George to find of value. No one seemed to know much about this man at all. He was simply useful. </p><p>The first opponent was a lone traveller, the introduction speaking of how he was once a trained assassin. Brave to let an assassin be so close to a King. But then again the man's focus seemed to remain on Technoblade threw out the battle. </p><p>But no matter how skilled this assassin was, Technoblade seemed to be one step ahead at all times. It turned bloody quickly, blood drawn from both weapons, until it ended with a black boot against the assassin's chest and the tip of the axe digging into the skin of his throat. </p><p>The crowd roared with excitement, almost sending a chill up George’s spine. It was so odd how they all found amusement in another man's pain. He was a part of it so he couldn’t judge too harshly.</p><p>The win definitely sparked his attention onto something else. Had this man taken lives before? It wasn’t allowed in the tournament but surely...with his expertise in fighting, killing couldn’t be out of reach… Did spirits linger over the man’s...or should he say beasts shoulders? </p><p>He pursed his lips as he gazed upon the area, the assassin being hauled away to be healed whilst Technoblade seemed to be choking down a healing potion. There was only a single man down there with Techno. It was hard to see but the man was simply cleaning the blood and wiping the sword free from blood. </p><p>It couldn’t hurt to take a peek. All he had to do was push all focus on the beast and he shouldn’t be able to catch sight of too many other spirits. And as long as he kept his gaze towards the arena, he wouldn’t be seeing the Queen’s sullen spirit. </p><p>He did however glance around him, Wilbur seemed to be chattering away, the King occupied by some people and Tommy was talking loudly with Tubbo. No one was watching up. </p><p>Slowly he repeated his actions from early but refrained from pulling his glasses off completely. Instead, he simply slid them up over his forehead, so he could slide them back down in case it became too much. </p><p>He held his breath as he focused his gaze down on the pink haired beast. It took a moment, eyes adjusting to the new found light and colors becoming blurred. But as soon as he focused, something churned in his stomach. </p><p>There was...There were too many. Horror creeped up into him as he gazed upon the arena field. There were torsos dragging themselves across the ground, trail of blood following them everywhere they went, there were lone heads piled atop each other, men and women with broken arms, cradling them in pain with slits across their throats. It was gruesome, it was as if looking upon a battlefield. How had so much pain and death been created by this one man? His head whipped away, to look at Techno himself. There were spirits clinging to his clothes, tugging and pulling. They seemed to almost be asking for mercy even in their death. </p><p>They couldn't pass on with how cruel Techno was. The man didn’t regret this. He was a cold blooded killer. </p><p>But what George didn’t expect was for the pink haired man’s head to whip up towards him. Their gazes almost seemed to lock together and George jolted back, stumbling to stay on his own two feet. He hurried to push his glasses back down, his heart threatening to burst through his ribcage. </p><p>How...How had Techno known? </p><p>“George...are you alright…?”</p><p>George turned to see Wilbur looking at him with concern, Tommy looking equally as confused. </p><p>He swallowed, nodding as he licked his drying lips, “I—...um yes. I’m fine. Just not used to such...erm violence.” </p><p>Wilbur seemed to stare at him for a second longer, almost looking skeptical but nodded, “You can retire for the day. If you prefer not to watch?” The prince offered, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. </p><p>He shook his head, managing a small smile, “No! No! I’m alright. I don’t wanna let Dream and Sapnap down…” he repeated just like earlier, letting himself slip away from Wilbur’s touch of stand by the railing once more. </p><p>But he wasn’t oblivious to the hard gazes on him. </p><p>The trust he had formed in the short time was dwindling away. These people weren’t what they showed themselves to be. </p><p>And he needed to find out what was being hidden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>